Spring Awakenings
by Lord KH
Summary: After a not so unpleasant study day with Naoto, Rise wonders if there is more to the Detective Prince then she realized. Naoto also wonders why Rise seems so keen to hang out with her. Will a new social link be fully realized, another bond forged that cannot be broken? First in Seasons Trilogy. Formerly known as Winter, Spring, Summer, or Fall
1. Next Chance to Move On

_Saturday, 4/18/12_

Rise Kujikawa sighed, sliding a thumb across her darkened smartphone screen to check yet another incoming text message. The little preview that popped up as a notification had been enough to convey the meat of the message, but she still scrolled through the entire thing hoping that there would be a silver lining.

 _"Srry, can't make it. Muku seems really sick! Yukiko would kill me if I leave him now. Srry again, study haarrrdd! :P"_

 _";^; send 3 2 Muku hope he iz btter! Mwah! xoxoxoxoxo C U mndy!_

The upbeat tone of the response betrayed the sour pout on Rise's face. The text was from Chie Satonaka, a schoolmate of hers from nearby Yasogami high school. The two girls had planned to be a part of a study group, and Chie was now obviously going to miss out. Chie's was the fourth text she had received that afternoon cancelling on the planned get together. She let out a haughty huff of breath as she put her cell phone down.

Rise had recently started her second year, and the first big test of the semester was coming up. The group she was going to study with was her typical companions, an eclectic mix of second and third year students that she had made friends with during her time in Inaba. She now sat alone, bored, and a little sad in the food court of the local Junes supermarket.

It may have seemed like an odd spot for a group of high school teenagers to hang out, but Junes held a special place in the hearts of Rise and her friends. This was where they often sat together after school, hanging out, studying, or just catching up. The previous year, it had served as a neutral meeting ground as the gang of friends tried to crack a local murder mystery that threatened to overwhelm the entire town.

As Rise drummed her fingers lazily on the tan bench she sat at, her mind drifted back to better times. Specifically, to a person that had been a crucial component in not only solving the case, but for bringing all of these now dear friends together: Yu Narukami.

It had only been a few weeks, but Yu's absence was still utterly devastating. Narukami had arrived in the small town of Inaba during the beginning of the last school year, displaced due to his parents' year long business excursion. In just that year, he had uncovered a mysterious world that lay beyond the town of Inaba's televisions, rescued several of his classmates from that world, solved the murder mystery that was plaguing the town, and formed lifelong unbreakable bonds with those six classmates as well as that of his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, and young niece, Nanako, with whom he stayed.

Yu had left back at the end of March, and while there had been many tears shed by all of his friends, Rise, in particular, felt as if a crater had opened across her heart. Even now, weeks later, it was hard for her to stop one eye from becoming irritated and wet as he consumed her thoughts once again.

Formerly the national singing and acting superstar Risette, Rise had also retreated to Inaba last year to get away from the fame and the life that came with it. Originally seeing the old-fashioned, sleepy town as her burden to bear for leaving showbiz, Rise soon found that this little slice of Japan was in fact the one place where she would discover who she really was. She would never have figured it out without Yu Narukami.

As soon as she had seen him, she had felt something. While she of course thought he was the cutest boy in the whole town, she also marveled at how easy he made it for her to confide her dreams, her fears, and her feelings. After all, it wasn't so hard when he had already seen her at her worst; when she was lost in the TV world opposite to Inaba, her shadow, her unbridled inner self, manifested itself. The shadow version of Rise was a twisted take on her Risette persona, a sultry exhibitionist that was willing to forego her modesty for the approval of the people around her. While she was ashamed to admit it, Rise eventually embraced this dark side of her personality, vowing to grow past it and nurture it.

Even though she felt humiliated, Yu accepted her confusion with grace and understanding, which made Rise feel as if he understood her like no other boy she had ever met. Every other guy was always just interested in Risette, and everything that came with that package: the sexy clothes, her body, and her fame. Yu looked past all that, into who Rise Kujikawa actually was, and he didn't flinch. Far beyond a mere crush, she had worked up the courage to confess on Valentine's Day that her feelings about him were very serious, a feeling Yu reciprocated. As he headed off on the train back to Tokyo, she was heartbroken but optimistic that a long-distance relationship could work.

While Yu's absence was a large contributor to her current mood, Rise was also pretty upset that almost everyone ended up cancelling on the study group. She got along great with everyone and cared for them, but Rise would be the first to admit that Yu was the glue at the center of it all. Half of them were in a lower grade, so they didn't see each other all the time, and when they did it was rarely more than a quick stop and chat before they got back to their busy schedule.

Half of them were in their third year, so real life loomed heavily in the background. Rise had wondered if the gang _could_ hold up without their leader, and hoped today wasn't an indication of the near future and more of an unlucky coincidence. If she was going to have to suffer without Yu, there was no way she could do it alone, _especially_ now, with a career comeback quickly approaching. Her life was about to get extremely busy and stressful, and Rise dreaded facing the scary and unrelenting world of show business without her friends to confide in. She wiped an eye, muttering to herself that she was overthinking the whole thing again, like usual.

As she dried her eye, Rise hadn't heard the door to the food court open across the courtyard. The woosh of the doors trapping air back in the main buliding reached her ears and she turned to find the source, the pigtails of copper hair on her head bouncing in the dry spring air as she did. She was pleasantly surprised at who had arrived.

At first glance it would seem that it was a young man in the traditional male outfit at Yasogami: black collared jacket over a button down white shirt tucked into a neat pair of nice dark slacks. The jacket and pants looked overly big for his frame, and the pants had to be rolled up at the ankle to properly fit. On his head, a large blue cap covered up a mop of shaggy blue hair. Of course, Rise knew better; despite appearance, this was in fact a young lady, and her name was Naoto Shirogane, her classmate and friend. Rise suddenly remembered that of the whole group, Naoto actually hadn't texted her to cancel; she had just assumed that, like usual, Naoto wasn't going to show up due to her other responsibilities.

Like Rise, Naoto was a second-year student, but she also maintained a very serious side career. Called the "Detective Prince" by many, Naoto's true skills lied in the old-school art of the for-hire private detective. A descendant of a long line of famous investigators, Naoto had spent much of her formative years honing her craft, and she was very good at what she did. Rise had actually met the detective when Naoto was assisting the local police in the kidnapping and murder incidents that Rise had found herself caught up in

The year had been difficult for Naoto as well. She too had found herself lost in the world on the other side of the TV and confronted with her own shadow. It was the shadow that revealed the truth of Naoto's gender to the rest of the group, much to her horror. Naoto had spent her whole life admiring detectives in crime novels as well as her own family, and feared that she wouldn't be taken seriously as a girl entering a traditionally male-dominated workplace.

As such, her appearance was completely androgynous, even down to her voice. In keeping up this charade, however, she denied the truth which she claimed to seek, leading to the creation of a hideous shadow that wanted to completely alter her body to that of a man. Luckily, Naoto was able to confront her shadow on her own terms with the help of her new friends and was now, seemingly, comfortable with the idea that she was a young woman. Rise did find it strange, however, that she had yet to tone down her androgyneity; she still wore the male uniform and kept her hair short.

Unlike the way she felt with the rest of her friends, Rise was still unsure what to make of Naoto. She had grown quite close to the other two females in the group, Yukiko Amagi and Chie, and spent a lot of time hanging out with them on shopping trips and other get-togethers. However, these excursions rarely included Naoto. It seemed natural to assume that Naoto, a serious student, was busy with schoolwork, but often times she would decline seemingly out of disinterest. Unsurprisingly, it had only been Yu who had been able to get close to the mysterious girl, but even he only offered polite assurances that she did care for everybody, even if she didn't show it. Rise had seen that amongst the whole group Naoto acted fine, but wondered if that was just because Yu, who she was comfortable with, was around.

Rise wasn't necessarily offended by Naoto's aloofness, but she couldn't deny that it stung a little bit. She always tried hard to come off as cute and likeable, a trait that went hand in hand with being a pop idol, but Naoto had proven resistant to her charm. It wasn't just Rise either, as Naoto didn't seem to really hit it off with any of the other girls either. Did Naoto think she was too masculine to hang out with them? That couldn't be it; Chie was a massive tomboy and loved discussing the finer arts of protein diets and martial arts. Surely they would have some common ground. Yukiko could be silly at times, but was usually reserved and polite much like Naoto was. What made the girl tick, and why was it so misaligned with the rest of the group?

As Naoto made her way over, the thought suddenly popped up that maybe Rise herself was the one being too distant. Perhaps it was _she_ who hadn't tried hard enough to be a better friend. When she thought long and hard about it, Rise really didn't know much about Naoto aside from what she did, which seemed like a big roadblock. Since no one else was going to show up, perhaps this would be a good opportunity to try and have some nice girl time with Naoto, to figure out how she operated. A mischievous, cunning smile appeared on her face as Naoto approached her.

"Good afternoon, Rise-san. I apologize for being late, but I had an important phone call which needed my immediate attention," Naoto stated matter-of-factly, looking a bit confused at the emptiness of the table, "Am I early? I recall you said to meet at four o'clock at Junes, unless I was mistaken."

Behind her smile, Rise slowly began to break down Naoto as if she had never met her before. Her diction was scarily good for someone their age; she spoke more like a thirty year old career woman than a fifteen-going-on-sixteen girl. She also still used honorifics for even her close friends, which most of the group had abandoned save for Yukiko and Yu, who were so polite that they would probably never stop. Even more intriguing was her voice; with Rise's knowledge it was easier to tell, but she spoke with a husky and deep tone that could have easily belonged to a man to the uninitiated.

Lastly, Rise observed Naoto's stern, upright posture and sharp gray eyes, almost unable to meet the gaze of the blue-haired girl. Like Yu, Naoto had a certain "cool" factor to her, a no-nonsense way of carrying herself in all situations that made her a formidable ally and an even scarier enemy. She had softened once she had settled into the group and smiled more than she had before, but there was still an aura of professional coldness about her. Rise did her best to push all these thoughts to the background of her mind as she processed the girl's question.

"Hey, Naoto! Actually, you're the only other one who's going to show up today," Rise revealed, affecting a bit of a pout for dramatic effect, "Everyone else is busy today!"

"Oh, I see…," Naoto brooded, a fist on her chin in a statuesque pose, "would you rather we postponed until everyone else can join us?"

Rise felt like this was her point of no return, so she hurried to defuse the idea. "Oh n-no, no! We should still try since the test is Tuesday and, after all, we're both second years. It will be easier to study if it were just us without the third years and Moronji to slow us down," she joked, giggling before tagging on a nervous "just kidding," to the end as she got no response from the other girl. Naoto shrugged and just took a seat on the opposite side of the table, her face quickly turning as blank as a slab of marble. Rise let out a low moan; strike number one!

"Moronji" was Kanji Tatsumi, the other second year in their group. Tall like a mountain and scary to boot, Kanji's exterior hid a delicate soul that was more at home knitting than picking fights with equally scary people. He had a heart of gold but a brain of lead, flunking most major exams due to a seemingly uncanny ability to forget almost all the information he crammed the previous night. He also tended to act very strange around Naoto, unable to keep his voice down and stuttering a lot. Rise really did care much for the big lug, and "Moronji" was more of a tease than anything, but she was sort of glad he wasn't around to interrupt her attempt at bonding time.

As Naoto began to unpack her book bag, Rise tried to steer the conversation away from academics. She could feel the unfamiliar, uncomfortable vibe hanging in between the two of them, and wondered if her tried and true tactic of talking incessantly about whatever she was thinking would help loosen up the young detective.

"So, you said you got a phone call? Nothing serious, I hope," Rise asked casually, playing with the yellow tie on her Yasogami High sailor fuku. Like Naoto, she wore her school uniform, but she had on the girls uniform: a black sailor shirt and a black and white pleated skirt. For extra comfort against the chilly spring winds, she had added a pair of fashionable black stockings that went up her tantalizingly long legs.

Naoto shook her head before answering. "No, it was my Granpa. He was explaining to me the details of a case that had passed by him that I might be interested in." Rise remembered that Naoto lived with her Grandpa, a detective himself. Rise had always thought it was really neat that Naoto was smart enough to solve criminal cases, and used that excitement to infuse her voice as she responded.

"That's cool! Have you taken a case since the whole… _thing_ last year?," Rise commented, hoping to keep on this topic. Naoto had first come to Inaba when the unfortunate murders happened, and she had been going to Yasogami since the last August. While not her original hometown, she had stayed in Inaba long after the case had ceased, which confused Rise. Maybe she wanted to finish the school year? She was hoping this was another topic she could bring up, and kept it in the back of her head.

"No, I have not," she said quickly, her eyes stone cold. "Which subject did you want to start on? I believe the Math section is more difficult than the World History," Naoto asked, abruptly changing the subject. Rise's eyes widened at the sudden shift

"O-oh! Well, I also think that math is harder than history, so let's do the easy stuff first!" Rise stuttered, pulling her own textbooks out of the small book bag on the empty seat next to her. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Naoto was already starting, her nose deep in the textbook. "The overall chapter focuses on the Sengoku period, but I think our time would best be spent trying to remember the interpersonal relationships the warriors and warlords shared. Our instructor told us that one of the questions would be a flowchart that has us fill out all the blank spots in certain figures' biographies," Naoto recited without taking a break, "which means our combined efforts at charting these relationships will..."

Rise gulped, staring wide-eyed at the top of Naoto's head, slowly working out what she was saying. She kept going on and on, before finally taking a single quick breath.

"So, in short, I think we can achieve a passing score on the test if we simulate the test itself in our personal notes." Naoto finally looked up, her stern, gun-metal grey eyes a sharp contrast to Rise's soft, chocolate brown orbs. The idol gave an awkward chuckle and tried her best to sound enthused.

" _Oookay_ , that sounds, er, like a plan," she finally answered with a sheepish nod of approval to her classmate. While Naoto was quickly beginning to jot down all of the necessary information in a notebook, Rise merely pretended to look at her book while attempting to think of a way to take back control of the conversation. She tried to keep her tone casual as her next question queued up. "So, um, what was the case about?"

At the abject sound of silence, Rise looked up from the book to see the top of Naoto's cap, her eyes still relentlessly glue into her notebook. Rise rolled her eyes; how could someone be so into _homework_!?

"Er, Naoto?"

"Mm?" Naoto grunted, finally stopping her writing to look up at Rise, who asked her question again.

"Well, it wasn't really important, just a missing person's case in one of the neighboring cities." She sounded almost...annoyed at the question. "So the most important relationship is that of the three most important unifiers: Oda Nobunaga, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, and of course, Tokugawa Ieyasu. It would appear that one could summarize the entire effects of the Warring States with just these three individuals, which will simplify our studying process," Naoto droned, once again dismissive of Rise's question. Rise felt her resolve grow weary , but she nevertheless jotted down the information the detective had relayed to her.

"Thanks, Naoto," she sighed, continuing to write some supplemental information from the textbook. She decided to try one last time to get Naoto to talk about the potential job.

"Sounds pretty important…I mean, you did a really good job here. Maybe you should, y'know, ride that momentum. That's sort of how showbiz works; once you get work, it only gets easier from there," Rise explained. Naoto stopped writing and let out a long sigh.

"I don't doubt I could use my skills to solve the case but there are…," she stopped momentarily, Rise hanging on every word, "E-either way, I've declined the case, so there is not much more to say about it," she finished, a somewhat wistful tone in the detective's voice. Rise caught onto this and wanted to pursue it further, but could see in Naoto's eyes and body language that she truly had nothing left to say. While she was glad Naoto opened up even for an instant, Rise didn't want to risk upsetting her.

The two girls continued to study in relative silence, the only breaks in the quietness coming from the generic tunes pumping out of the Junes speakers and an occasional sharing of more historical information. After roughly a half hour, Rise was impressed; she wasn't exactly a dedicated note-taker, but a few pages in her notebook were now filled with relevant, useful Sengoku era information. She was about to compliment Naoto when a new voice rang out from the opposite side of the large court.

" _Hellooooooooooooooo ladies!_ "

Rise swiveled around at the sound of the high pitched shriek, already smiling at the sound of the familiar voice. Speeding toward the table was what appeared to be a fuzzy, red and blue bear mascot with giant expressive eyes. She knew right away that this was their friend Teddie, the curious denizen of the TV world who had decided to stay on their side because he loved it so much. He also had a unique connection with Yu Narukami, always referring to him as "Sensei" and usually crying if his name was brought up. He was the store mascot, so he held a few balloons tightly in his paw, each adorned with the Junes logo.

"Hey Teddie! Workin' hard, I see," Rise greeted, flashing a wink and a peace sign at the bear. Teddie's eyes sparkled and danced as he let out a lovesick sigh. Naoto waved politely in his direction as well, about to utter a greeting before the bear cut her off.

"Oh hey Nao-chan! Looks like a looootttt of book work! I'm not sure I could bear all those words," Teddie joked, "unless of course you wanted to whisper them into my fuzzy ear. I may go for that!" Naoto looked up, mortified, and a deep scarlet blush began to flood through her face. Rise suppressed a giggle, knowing full well how Teddie got in the company of any of the group's females. She pretended to pout and scolded the bear for his words.

"Leave her alone, Teddie! And here I thought you learned how to behave yourself," she moaned, a knowing smile eased into the crook of her mouth. Teddie chuckled, waddling over to the bench where the girls were and plopping himself down.

"Don't worry Rise-chan! Nao-chan knows that my love is like a gentle breeze: cool to the touch, but capable of moving the mightiest fire with just a fraction of my power!" He dramatically clasped both of his paws together as he swooned, caught up in the romance of his own words. Naoto muttered something under her breath and just continued her writing.

"Oh, Rise-chan, Yosuke wanted me to tell you that he's bear-ry sorry that he had to work an extra shift today. Buuuuuttt I'm here now, so I can be his replacement," Teddie continued, scooching a little closer to Rise. She was glad that he was still in his mascot costume and not his human form, a form he had somehow grown out of pure will last summer. It was far easier to keep an eye on him since his gestures were far more obvious and exaggerated; as a human, he had an annoying tendency to try and sneak an arm around her when she wasn't looking.

Rise rolled her eyes, still in a teasing mood. "Well that's cool and all, Teddie, but can't you see that this is girls only!? No bears allowed!" She stuck her tongue out at the wide-eyed bear.

"Oh, really? Well now I _definitely_ wanna get in on this action!" he shrieked, fixing his gaze on one of the books. "What kinda stuff is in here?"

Naoto looked up from her work, eyeing Teddie. He fidgeted under her gaze as she started to address him. "Well, if you are to join our study group, Teddie, we will need to test your knowledge. How familiar are you with the curriculum of Yasogami High? Remember, we need to be passing in all forms of mathematics, including algebra and geometry. Would you be able to deduce the area of a quadrilateral, in meters?"

Teddie's eyes were wide, pupils shrunk to penny size as he stammered for an answer. "Uh…er, w-w-well I-"

Naoto wasn't done. "And how are your linguistic skills? Could you tell me how many on make up a senryu poem? How well versed are you in classical Tanka poetry? These are the important things that Rise-san and I must know, so I hope you will be able to assist us," she continued, reducing Teddie to a mumbling mess. But Rise could see her inhale again, which meant she was just getting warmed up.

"This," she explained, holding up her textbook, "is a primer on the history of Japan. We are tasked with discovering all there is to know about the Sengoku period. Are you aware of the winners and losers of the Battle of Kawanakajima? If I were to say "The Tiger of Kai," do know whom I would be referring to? You had better answer quick, Teddie, as we need to know all this and more by Tuesday."

Teddie quivered, his eyes blank as he slowly rocked back and forth. "I…I…I GIVE UP! School is too much for this poor old bear!" He leapt to his feet from the table, reeling from the massive amounts of information Naoto had just blasted him with. Rise was holding her hand over her mouth, a laughing fit taking over that would rival Yukiko in its intensity. She looked up to see Naoto had the slightest hint of a smirk on her face, too. Naoto usually wasn't this funny, and maybe she was beginning to feel more comfortable if she was in this kind of mood, Rise thought happily.

"That's our Detective Prince!" she chirped, turning on her highest watt smile. Naoto let out an uncomfortable chuckle and tucked the bill of her cap down, the blush from earlier making a second round across her cheeks. This just made Rise chuckle more, as it was often hard to decipher the best way to push Naoto's buttons.

Teddie clucked, wagging a finger toward Rise. "Rise-chan, please! Our little 'Detective Prince' has matured and become a beautiful Detective Prin _cess_ ," he said, a sly, matter-of-fact grin flashing across his head. Naoto turned toward both of them, clearly flustered.

"P-please! I never asked to be referred to by that epithet, and if I never heard it again, I'd be very pleased!" she pleaded, her voice becoming a little bit higher-pitched.

Rise continued to snicker at Naoto's embarrassed reaction. One of her favorite things was seeing Naoto get in a tizzy, at which point her tough-guy-detective wall would fade and her voice would suddenly get much higher, almost back to its natural pitch. It made her so much more relatable, like she was just one of them and not the suave, sophisticated adult she had initially portrayed herself as.

Rise could see that Naoto was probably at her breaking point, so she decided to reign in the jokes. "Relax! We're just jealous that we don't have cool nicknames," she joked, reaching over the table to pat Naoto's hand. The instant her hand made contact, Naoto shyly retracted hers under the table. Rise was a little hurt, but she managed to convince herself that she needed to take baby steps; this was still Naoto after all, and just because they were having a bit of fun now didn't mean she was going to join Rise at the salon or go shopping.

Teddie grinned, his face becoming boastful. "Oh haven't you heard, Rise-chan? Nana-chan helped me figure out that I'm the King of the TV World!" Teddie puffed out his body and made himself appear tall, befitting his "kingly" status. Rise rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, and she heard Naoto chortle as well.

"So? I was voted 'Queen of Idols' after my first year in showbiz," she bragged, turning her nose up and making a mocking gesture with her hand, a voluptuous smile back on her face. "I don't even wanna begin to say how many fan letters I got for people begging me to be their 'Queen'," she said seductively, knowing that would rile up Teddie.

Sure enough, Teddie's eyes sparkled and he was about to say something when a booming voice suddenly erupted from the direction of the door back to Junes.

" _Dammit Teddie! I didn't take an extra shift just so you could mess around! Get your ass back in here!_ "

The voice could only belong to Yosuke Hanamura, another member of the group who also worked at Junes. He was a manager, and, more importantly, he was Teddie's boss and guardian while he was in the real world. Yosuke often said he was sure Teddie would have been let go without his guidance, and Rise really couldn't argue that logic. Yosuke could act like an ass most of the time, but he took his job very seriously, since his father was the owner of that particular Junes.

"Woah! Being in the company of two real beauties makes time fly! I'll see ya later," Teddie yelped, leaping out of his seat and shuffling back into the store, shrieking excuses along the way. Rise smiled and waved, turning her attention back toward Naoto. Rise wondered if she was hurt by the earlier teasing and went to apologize when a shy smile appeared on her friend's face.

"If only I had never appeared on that TV program, I wouldn't be stuck with that abominable title," Naoto sighed, closing her eyes. At a loss in the initial murder investigation, Naoto took a bold gamble and agreed to do an interview for the local news show, which lead to her getting kidnapped and needing to be rescued by Rise and the others. This was the first time the "Detective Prince" moniker had been used on a wide scale, and it had quickly caught on around the whole town.

Rise could relate; her own stage name was something she couldn't bear to hear when she first arrived, as it reminded her of all the emotional baggage she had tried to leave behind after her time in the TV World. Despite the changes they had both gone through in the past year, Naoto didn't seem as willing to embrace this particular title as Rise was her old one. Seeing that she wasn't that upset, Rise couldn't help but attempt to tease Naoto some more.

"Maybe you're right, but we also might not have been friends," she taunted, which got Naoto's attention, "And wouldn't that suck? What would you do without me?!" Rise giggled before again adding a customary "just kidding."

Naoto's pupils shrunk a tad as she realized Rise was paying her a slight compliment. "Y-yes, that would have been an unfortunate turn of events. Although I seem to recall you were not very fond of me at first."

Rise laughed awkwardly at that. Before Naoto had joined the Investigation Team, they were active rivals. Naoto had been working with the local police to solve the case, and she strongly suspected her classmates as being more involved than they let on. Rise specifically remembered calling Naoto a "creep" because she had said that the group was treating the investigation as a game. Despite the early tension, it was all water under the bridge once Naoto was on board with the rest of the team.

"Haha, yeah...that was pretty intense. Who would have guessed we'd be here now, studying together?" Rise asked, watching as Naoto nodded slowly before going back to work. This girl sure didn't stay off track for long! That must have been why she was a great detective but such a social oddball. Rise groaned internally; that was the closest she had gotten to having an honest-to-goodness talk with Naoto, and it had slipped right through her fingers.

Another quiet fifteen minutes passed, the two only speaking if Rise had a question. Before long Naoto looked at her watch, clicking her tongue anxiously.

"It appears to be getting late," she said, starting to gather her things, "I promised my Grandfather I would be home before dinner, so I must be going now. I hope I was an able study partner; I...," again, Naoto appeared to struggle to convey her thoughts, "I understand that my methods are not necessarily suited for everyone."

Rise gathered her books together before answering, feeling bad that Naoto was being such a downer. "Not at all! You are always a big help! So smart," she beamed, trotting over to Naoto and giving her a gentle prod in the shoulder. The idol could have sworn she saw Naoto griamce before she started walking back to the main lobby of the store to use the elevator. She made a mental note to try and remember that Naoto wasn't exactly about physical contact. The two girls silently continued their journey down the elevator and onto the first floor of Junes. A few times during the elevator ride, Rise attempted to say something, but lost her nerve just as fast. Before too long they were exiting Junes out the thick glass doors and stepping out onto the inky grey roads of Inaba.

Rise and Naoto were the only two on the road, a surprising occurrence for a Saturday afternoon. Rise's home wasn't far south, and Naoto had a little ways to go north, so their paths were literally split. The two faced each other before heading their separate ways.

"Well thanks, Naoto! I always feel so dumb studying with you," Rise gushed, feeling uncharacteristically sheepish. Something about Naoto's gaze, grey and unfaltering, made her feel odd. Nevertheless, Naoto returned a smile, to Rise's delight. Maybe she really was getting somewhere.

"Please don't insult yourself, Rise-san, you did fine. That was pretty nice, actually," Naoto admitted, rubbing the back of her head, "We ought to study again sometime." That was a home run! Rise mentally celebrated, trying her hardest not to let it spill out in her voice.

"O-oh, for sure! We definitely need to hang out more often! Us 2nd years have to stick together anways," she teased, giving her shorter classmate a little wink. "Well, I'll see ya later!" Rise beamed, turning to head toward her Grandma's tofu shop up the street, feeling she had achieved a major victory.

"U-um, Rise-san?"

Surprised, she turned to see Naoto had called her attention. It was hard to see in the dying light of the early evening, but Rise could just barely make out yet another faint blush on Naoto's face. She looked like she had something important to say, and Rise felt her heart race a little from the intensity of Naoto's stare.

"Y-yes, Naoto?"

"I-I just wanted to say that…," Naoto suddenly turned to her side, bill in her hand, struggling to finish explaining her thoughts for what Rise felt like was the hundredth time that day, "Er, it's nothing, nothing at all. I apologize."

Rise cocked her head, one ponytail drooping like a dog ear as she did. Was that it? "Is everything okay, Naoto? You can...you can talk to me," she stated, taking a wobbily step forward. She wondered why Naoto was so clearly worked up; had she said something wrong?

Naoto nervously rubbed her cheek, almost like she was trying to wipe off the blood that was shifting through her face. "Really, it's not important. I'll see you Monday in class, yes?"

"Yeah, I-I guess..." Rise contemplated asking for clarification, but didn't want to make it worse. "Bye, Naoto," she said shyly, giving her friend a little wave.

With that last awkward goodbye, Naoto quickly turned on her heel and nearly sped off in the other direction, leaving a very confused Rise standing in the cool Spring evening. She sighed and continued down to the Marukyu tofu shop, her Grandma's business/residence.

Along the way, she reflected on what went right and what went wrong. Despite her charm offensive, Naoto still seemed really uncomfortable even broaching the subject of her work or her personal life. This was frustrating to Rise; usually, whether through her looks, talents or general bubbly attitude, she would open people up. She tried to tell herself that Naoto was just awkward when it came to sharing her feelings, and that the day overall had been a success, but she still felt pretty down in the dumps. If they couldn't even open up to each other, how good of friends could they be?

Her pessemistic thoughts were interrupted by the chime of her cellphone, and she quickly dug through her book bag to pull it out. She only saw the preview screen, but her whole mood immediately shot right up into the stratosphere.

 _"Naru-chan: Hey, have time to talk?"_


	2. Pursuing My True Self

_"Oh, is that it?"_

"Pfft," Rise huffed, annoyance bubbling in her throat, "C'mon, I'm being serious! Is it that hard to believe?"

Once Rise had returned to the Marukyu tofu shop, she had immediately called Yu, all too eager to hear his voice again. Rise had been dominating the conversation by venting about her somewhat awkward study group with Naoto, although Yu seemed game to indulge her complaining.

 _"I guess I just figured you'd gotten used to how she is by now."_

Rise caught a laugh on her tongue, amused by her boyfriend's somewhat incredulous tone. Yu had a way of revealing of his thoughts that could be both frustratingly vague and incredibly enlightening. It was a rare trait, and Rise selfishly took advantage of it whenever the opportunity presented itself. Unfortunately, those times were now few and far between since Yu had gone home.

Rise sighed and did her best to sum up the heart of the matter, feeling she was going nowhere with her ranting. "I dunno, Naru-chan, I just wish I had a better sense of where her head was. I get the feeling she doesn't really like me…" Rise pouted, a slight blush dancing across her nose as she did. It still tingled, saying her chosen nickname for him so blithely, so familiarly. She cared deeply for Yu, and never wanted him to think her terms of endearment weren't genuine.

 _"C'mon, that's silly. Naoto-kun's just…"_

There was a decently long silence as Yu's tongue hung on the last syllable. _This_ peaked Rise's interest. If Yu, of all people, was struggling to think of a word to describe somebody, then she saw that as a big red flag

"Just…what?"

 _"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but she's just kind of shy like that. I think it's because she spent so much time pretending to be someone else that she's not used to letting people in, period. Sometimes it might be kinda awkward."_

Rise clicked her tongue as she listened to what her boyfriend had to say. That made sense, and Yu was an astute judge of character, but she still couldn't wrap her brain around it.

"I guess, but, like, we're _already_ friends; shouldn't this be way _less_ awkward by now?"

Another long pause. Rise tapped a bare foot in impatience, her incorrigible longing for acceptance left aching by Yu's analysis.

 _"I think…"_

"Yeah?"

" _I think that your heart is in the right place, but you've gotta relax. You're overthinking this. She told you she wanted to study again, right? You have to take things like this slow. Maybe invite her out to do something other than studying. When Naoto-kun wants to let you in, she will. Trust me."_

Rise's heart fluttered a little, hearing his calm, confident voice explain his thoughts. She still felt there was decent reasons to be nervous about Naoto, but Yu managed to make it at least a little better. He _always_ did. She purred and made a big exaggerated smooching sound with her lips.

"I don't know what I'd do without you to stop me from going crazy," she said passionately, "Do you _have_ to stay in Tokyo?! I can get Inoue-san to sneak you back in, and you can stay here with me. My futon's plenty big!" Rise made sure to put on her best Risette-like teasing voice, just for him.

There was a stifled chortle on the other end, which made Rise grin from ear to ear. It wasn't easy, but she knew exactly what buttons to push to make even the cool and collected Yu lose it. From the sound of it, she had done just that.

 _"Chie-san was right,"_ he said with an amused sigh, _"you **are** scary."_

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Rise chirped in response. Both laughed before a muffled sound on Yu's side could be heard.

 _"Be right there,"_ he called, addressing the noise, _"Hey, I gotta get going. My mom is calling for dinner."_

If there was anything Yu could say that could take the wind out of Rise's sails, that was it. She felt like she had spent so much time complaining about her own problems that she and he barely got to talk about what he was doing.

Their time to talk was already pretty limited for Yu. Although he always left school at a decent time, Yu had taken a part-time job when he got back to Tokyo, and since he was in his third year, it became important for him to attend cram schools in preparation for his final exams, which took up his nights as well.

Rise was pretty strapped for time herself; staging a comeback meant that a lot of her free time was spent either re-training her voice to handle the toils of touring or attending meetings with her dedicated manager, Inoue-san. She was even missing a lot of her classes at Yasogami, which meant that she was also skipping hangouts with her other friends, too.

It was so hard to find just a little time to themselves to speak and enjoy one another's company, even if it was over the phone. Rise felt incredibly guilty, and struggled to soften the boiling emotion that was leaking into her voice.

"O-oh, okay, well, um…I guess I'll talk to you later, then?" She asked tentatively, feeling an irritating tear squeeze into her eye.

 _"Yeah, for sure. Don't worry about Naoto-kun,"_ Yu repeated, his tone calm and reassuring, _"Everything's gonna be fine."_

Rise smiled sadly, thankful for his support. "I won't, I promise! Uh," she started, unable to hold back a sniffle, "N-naru-chan?

 _"What is it? Are you alright?"_

Rise inhaled a shaky breath, her voice somber but resolute. "I…I luh-love you. S-so much. And I'm suh-sorry that I wasted our time tonight with my problems..." She cut herself off, feeling a sob coming on.

There was a long pause, before she heard Yu's familiar and knowing sigh.

 _"I got to talk to you, Rise, so that means it wasn't a waste. I'll let you know when I have some time again, okay?"_

"Okay. Goodnight, Yu."

 _"Goodnight, Rise. I love you."_

No sooner than the phone beeped to end the call did Rise toss the phone onto her futon and collapse on top of it, overcome by her emotions and sobbing softly into her pillow.

Rise tried her best, but she found it so hard to hold back tears whenever she talked to Yu lately. As her life was getting crazier and crazier, she needed a rock more than ever, a sounding board with which to air her frustrations. Having that support be hundreds of miles away was both maddening and disheartening.

She had a hard time putting it to words, but there had been a crushing sort of loneliness seeping into her the few weeks since he left. Their circle of friends hadn't met in their entirety since they bade Yu goodbye at the train station, and it was starting to seem like outside of school they may never hang out all together again. Sometimes the only person around to talk to was her Grandma, but that too was difficult; Rise hadn't really known the woman all that well before moving out to Inaba, and while she was kind and courteous, the two had years of catching up to do before they could engage in the kind of banter that a parent and child could. As it was now, she felt more like a tenant than a granddaughter, which didn't help her mood any.

Just to further complicate things, Rise also had yet to tell everyone that she and Yu were an item. There were reasons, personal and professional, that this had not occurred: first, with Rise's idol job still on life support, a scandal like having a boyfriend could do some severe damage to an already ailing reputation. The pressure from the public to remain chaste yet provocative was high; it was essentially career suicide to openly fraternize with a significant other while the paparazzi lurked around every corner.

The second, and potentially even more damaging, was that she was unsure how her girlfriends would react. She knew Marie, the strange girl whom the group now knew to be a deity, had strong feelings for Yu, and Rise felt it was probably best to not piss off a goddess. And then there was Yukiko, who had, under duress, admitted that she had a big crush on Yu to Chie, who passed it along to Rise. Yukiko never knew that Rise knew, and that knowledge was like a sword hanging above Rise's head every time she interacted with the young hotel heiress, who was always so sweet to her. Rise knew Yukiko was strong willed, but she also knew that everyone's heart was fragile, and she refused to be the hammer that shattered Yukiko's.

With so many potential romantic rivals swirling about, Rise's latent insecurity was poking its ugly head out. She may have played the part on TV and alluded at it in her songs, but Rise, unlike Risette, was extremely inexperienced when it came to relationships; Yu was actually her first serious relationship. There was a lingering concern in the back of her mind that perhaps Yu felt she was too immature for him, and would leave her for a more sophisticated city girl or maybe the more serious and mature Yukiko. She hated it, the jealousy; it felt wrong to be so mistrustful of people she cared about, but she couldn't help it.

It was all too much, and with Yu now gone for the night, so was her only chance of relieving any of these feelings. Rise wished that she knew more boys; Yosuke, Teddy, and Kanji were her pals, but they weren't exactly mature when it came to talking about girls and relationships, _especially_ Teddy and Yosuke, who seem to have left their concepts of romance back in elementary school. A guy might provide the kind of insight into what she could do to juggle all this drama, since it seemed to wash off of them like water off a duck's back. Chie was close, but she worried that perhaps her loyalty to Yukiko might make her liable to tell her about anything regarding Yu. That only left...

She looked over to her phone, eyes blinking through now-runny makeup. Yu had warned her to take it slow, but her needs were outweighing her internal logic. Hastily, she grabbed the device and quickly scrolled through her contacts until she found "Naoto Shirogane." She pressed the call button and held the phone to her ear, desperately hoping Naoto wasn't busy.

* * *

Naoto found herself struggling to catch a breath as she closed the door to her bedroom, a bit winded from just how quickly she had walked back. She removed her school jacket and cap, placing the hat on a small hook above her light switch and retiring the coat to a large wardrobe on the other side of the room. She rolled up the sleeves of her tucked-in, white school shirt to cool off before collapsing into her oak desk chair.

Catching a glimpse of herself in her open wardrobe mirror, she was happy to see that at long last her blush appeared to have subsided. She brushed some of the messy hair out of her eyes and leaned back, feeling like her head was spinning. Flustered and unable to focus, Naoto let out an annoyed sigh before slowly scooting off the chair and folding stomach-first onto the dark rug in the middle of her floor. She found a strange comfort in the scratch of the bristles on her cheek while she anchored herself in the proper stance.

Starting with a heavy inhale, Naoto felt her stomach rise ever so gently off the rug and her lungs fill to capacity with oxygen. She held it for a second, thinking back upon her day, before letting all of it out into the carpet. Two reps later, and the cloudy grey haze was starting to clear up, the complex and ingenious machinery that was her mind getting back to work. Satisfied, she carefully got back up to her knees, her eyes still closed.

As a detective, Naoto was a consummate professional, but she knew that one of her biggest flaws was her loose grasp on her temper. This typically reared its ugly head when he felt belittled in her line of work, but there were many things that could set it off even in a casual setting, like studying with a friend after school. The deep breaths helped relieve some of that anger, at least temporarily.

With a slightly clearer but no less critical outlook, Naoto stared at the ceiling, almost wincing from the brightness of the ceiling fixture above her. She sighed before getting up to her feet and sinking back into her chair. As she continued to brood, a loud rapping could be heard on the door to her room.

"Come in," she called, watching the door yawn open to reveal an older man with dark, graying hair, wearing a pair of thick frame glasses and a dark three-piece suit. Naoto's mood swung a little upward, always happy to see her family's servant, Yakushiji. Naoto's grandfather, also a detective, had employed Yakushiji for many years as a live-in secretary, helping him compile case information but also, more importantly, helping to raise Naoto. She considered him something of an uncle rather than just the help.

"Good evening, Naoto-sama," he announced, nodding courteously, "I am sorry to inform you that your Grandfather is on urgent business this evening and will not be joining us for dinner."

Naoto felt yet another sigh storing up in her lungs, but held it back in order to show some manners in front of the highly professional Yakushiji. Naoto rarely told him so, but her Grandfather was one of the few whom she felt she could be completely open and honest with. Unfortunately, his zeal for his work almost always kept him secluded in his office or away on trips; his skipping dinner wasn't a rare occurrence, but disappointing nonetheless, especially on a day like this.

"I…see," Naoto said quietly, her hands unconsciously curling into her front pockets, "Would you please tell him good night for me? I don't suppose I will see him again today..."

Yakushiji gave a stern nod. "Thank you, Yakushiji-san."

"Of course, Naoto-sama. I will call for you when dinner is served," he remarked, going to shut the door again but stopping midway, "Oh, there was one other favor I needed of you…"

"Mm?"

"Your Grandfather requested that I ask if you were still absolutely certain you had no interest in the case he mentioned to you earlier."

That felt like a punch to the stomach for the proud detective. Her Grandfather had called and given her word of this missing persons case, hoping it would spark her back into mainline police work. The whole case was right up her alley: a missing person, with no prior history of drug abuse or bizarre behavior, and a police force at wits end. It wasn't a potential serial killing, but the bait on the end of the hook was in the same family. Unexpectedly, Naoto had turned it down, and she could just hear in her Grandfather's voice that he was confused or disappointed. Maybe both.

Naoto couldn't hold back the melancholy tone in her deep voice. "Yes, regrettably, I still must decline this particular case. My apologies, Yakushiji-san." She knew that there was no need to apologize, but she couldn't help the feeling that she had let both of her elders down.

"It's quite alright, Naoto-sama; I will pass this information to your Grandfather. I will return later," he said stiffly, finally exiting the room and leaving Naoto all alone once again.

She flopped onto her bed, hands on her temples attempting to suppress a headache that was quickly rounding the corner. She was at least thankful Yakushiji or her Grandfather never asked her why she wouldn't take the case; she wasn't sure she could handle the embarrassment.

Before Yu left for good, Naoto had promised him that she was going to stay in Inaba and continue to seek out the truth, wherever she could find it. Unfortunately, she had underestimated just how devastating his departure would be to her personally. Without him around, she realized that most of her short time in the town had really been spent with him, whether they were investigating the murders or solving her own private mystery. Like a child without her blanket, Naoto was now navigating the pitfalls of being in a social group without her main link.

To her, part of that promise meant she _had_ to change and start actively engaging the people that had been so dear to her for the past year, lest she lose them for good. She was well aware, as the last person to join her group of friends, that there was still a little bit of awkwardness when it came to spending time with them. Everyone was so nice to her, but it felt like a thin layer of ice remained between her and everyone else, cooling her day-to-day relations. Today had been the perfect opportunity to maybe melt some that ice, but in Naoto's mind she had just begun to create a glacier. Clearly more work was needed.

In this chaos, she felt that taking any extended time away from the group would further widen the already considerable gap between them, so she decline the case her Grandfather offered her in order stay home and figure out these issues. Naoto couldn't imagine saying any of this to her Grandfather, a career man who took his job very seriously, so she kept it to herself, knowing that this inner tempest was hers to tame, even if it currently seemed impossible.

She sat up from the mattress and fished around in her front pocket, tugging out her cell phone. Her fingers quickly maneuvered through several screens, checking to see if any notifications had come in, when she accidentally swiped to the page containing Yu's contact information. Her thumb quivered over the call button, hesitant to act; it would be so _nice_ to hear his voice, she thought randomly. After about thirty seconds and a rather embarassing blush, she clenched her fist and placed the phone down, trying to show some control. What use was it to promise her senpai if she was going to break down so quickly? Naoto took a deep breath again, trying to calm down, when a noise disturbed her.

The noise was the chime of her cell phone, rumbling slowly across the mattress as it vibrated. She grabbed it and flipped it over, surprised at the name she saw on the screen: Rise Kujikawa.

Naoto hesitated, her mind whirring with scenarios as to why her classmate would be calling. Maybe it was just a query about their studies from earlier, or perhaps the idol had dialed the wrong number. This made her aggressively shake her head; she had to get out of the mindset that calls to her from her friends weren't always so formulaic. She gulped and pressed the answer button.

"H-hello? Rise-san?"

 _"Naoto? Hey! I hope I'm not bothering you, I know you said you were gonna have dinner with your Grandpa…"_ Rise started. Naoto could hear a shakiness in her voice; was she upset about something? Curious to both the reason for her call and desperate to make amends for earlier, Naoto quickly answered back.

"N-no, you aren't bothering me. Not at all! I actually haven't had dinner yet…" She said, nervously rubbing her neck. It wasn't like her to stammer, especially over something so pedestrian.

Naoto heard Rise hum then click her tongue. She had noticed Rise's tended to make those noises whenever she was processing something difficult. What was difficult about her call?

 _"O-oh, I gotcha. Well, it's nothing super important but...,"_ she trailed off. Naoto could have sworn she heard the girl blow her nose before continuing, " _I-I was just wondering if you.."_

A pause. What was wrong with Rise? She didn't sound like her usual self.

"Rise-san, is everything alright?" Naoto said, concern in her voice.

 _"E-everything's fine, I promise! Thanks for…for asking, but I'm fine. I just didn't want to bug you if you were eating dinner,_ " Rise replied, her voice still uneasy. Naoto was sure that wasn't the truth, but wasn't able to answer before Rise began talking again.

 _"Buttt if you're not…um,"_ Rise sniffled, her words getting less clear as her breathing got more uneven, " _Do you think we could just talk?"_

This was unexpected, to say the least. From what she could guess in her voice, Naoto wondered if maybe Rise had met with some emotional trauma and meant to share it with her. If that was the case, Naoto would have felt terrible if she didn't try to at least hear her out.

"Erm, sure" she answered, "What did you need to discuss?"

Silence. Naoto pulled her phone back to see if the call was still connected, then rapidly put it back when she heard Rise's low voice tumble out of the speaker.

" _Y-you know what? It's nothing, just me being me, you know: drama, drama, drama! I-I'll see you Monday, okay?"_

Liar, Naoto thought. Sure, Rise could be a bit melodramatic, but the human voice couldn't lie, and it was telling Naoto that Rise had fibbed big time. But how to solve it?

She only had precious few seconds before Rise hung up, so she quickly blurted into the phone. "Wait, Rise-san!" Silence again. Time to come up with a plan. "I…er, well, I am not currently doing anything tomorrow; perhaps we can meet somewhere and…talk?" She asked, unsure of what "talk" entailed in the Rise Kujikawa dictionary. Truthfully, Naoto had meant to do some additional studying the next day, but this had suddenly seemed more important. She was a little nervous about the depth of what she was asking; Naoto felt more at home if there was a solid objective to her conversations and wasn't great at small-talk. Thankfully, Rise perked up a bit.

 _"O-okay, yeah! We can do that,"_ Rise gushed, her voice sounding fuller, _"I have a voice training in the morning and I also have to go to the bookstore. Maybe we can hang out there? I dunno, just thinking out loud."_

The bookstore? Naoto didn't take Rise to be one to hit the books considering how disengaged she was at the study session, but she also knew better than to judge the proverbial book by its cover. Plus, it never hurt to look and see if there was a good detective novel or magazine that she hadn't read.

"The bookstore would be acceptable," Naoto answered back.

 _"A-alright, neat! This is gonna be fun! I'll meet you at Yomenaido around 1?"_

"Yes, of course."

 _"Cool! Later, Naoto!_ _"_

"Good night, Rise-san."

Once the call ended, Naoto rubbed her head, happy that it didn't seem as if there were any hard feelings from earlier. But as soon as the relief swam through her system, anxiety was there to replace it. She _had_ to make sure that she didn't slip up any worse than she already had; it wasn't like she _didn't_ know that Rise wasn't so much interested in studying earlier, but Naoto's brain had a frustrating habit of working itself up over even the simplest of social interactions. She wanted to be a good friend, but didn't know how to do it. It was maddening sometimes, to say the least.

Naoto put her phone down and sat up, reaching into her back pocket to pull out her beloved detective's notebook. The little book, no more than six inches tall, was filled with case notes and other information, a stream of consciousness through which Naoto communicated her thoughts. Tugging the little space pen out of the binding and flipping to a blank page, she began to jot down everything she felt she had done wrong that afternoon, hoping that if she wrote out her actions, she might find ways to correct them and, hopefully, get Rise to talk about what was wrong.


	3. True Story

_Sunday, 4/19/12, Yomenaido Bookstore, Afternoon_

Naoto checked her watch for the third time as she stood outside the Yomenaido bookstore in the Inaba shopping district, not really surprised that Rise wasn't on time. Naoto had already been at the store for almost 15 minutes, a punctuality honed by years of having to meet with busy police officers and jumpy suspects to find the underlying truth of a case. With the extra time, Naoto had spirited her notebook out of her coat, intensely reviewing the notes she had taken about her study session with Rise. Amongst the scattered, negative thoughts such as "FORCED WORK, "AWKWARD INTERACTION," and "LEVITY NEEDED," she honed in on one small sentence, circling it heavily with her pen to emphasize its importance: " _'_ BE SUPPORTIVE. _"_

This was what she, after sleeping on it, had determined to be the issue surrounding her relationship with not just Rise, but her other friends as well. Naoto understood that her default mindset of facts and logical, precise language was incongruous with the highly emotional ebb and flow of teenage friendships. If she couldn't project a lighter personality, there was no hope of forging a stronger relationship with any of her friends, let alone the emotion-prone Rise.

Luckily, there was one thing that the detective kept coming back to amidst her dark thoughts: she _cared_. Hearing Rise, clearly distressed and on the verge of tears, had stoked a fire inside Naoto's belly that she thought had been extinguished. Part of being a great detective was wanting to help people, and Naoto was happy that while she may have struggled with trying to express it, there was an internalized longing to cure Rise of her problems.

For inspiration, she had thought back to her departed senpai, Narukami; he had a special knack for cheering up his friends, even in the most dire of straits. His warm smile and careful phrasing was enough to stir anyone's heart into action, a trait Naoto deeply admired. The thought of him, standing tall above her with a hint of playfulness in his smile and kind words at his lips, lingered a bit, causing the detective to blush and shake her head as she tried to focus on the current matter. She looked back at her book, trying to do some last-minute cramming.

She barely noticed the black car that slid to a stop just in front of her. The slamming of the car door finally got her attention, and she looked up only to see up to see a familiar smile.

"Hellooo, Naoto!" Rise announced, waving goodbye to the invisible driver of her steel chariot. The car sped off, leaving the two teens alone on the sidewalk. Naoto steeled her mind and readied for round two.

"Good afternoon, Rise-san," she stated warmly and confidently, smiling as she pocketed her notebook, "I trust everything went well with your training?"

Rise blinked a bit in apparent surprise. "Oh, good memory! It went great, thanks for asking!" Before she could continue, she had a small coughing fit. "S-sorry," she huffed, "it always takes me awhile to get my voice back to normal from this stuff." She pulled a tiny water bottle out of her leather purse and took a generous gulp. Naoto almost chuckled at how much... _poise_ Rise had in doing even this simple task; her body was arched in a strong pose, eyes closed in ecstacy as she savored the cool drink. The audible rasp of joy that came out of her throat a moment after was incredibly enticing, as if to jog Naoto's mind into also wanting a drink of water. There was little doubt she was born to do what she did.

As she pocketed the bottle, Rise began eyeing the detective up and down. "Did you also have some business to take care of today?" she asked innocently. Naoto was weary of the glance she had been given, but simply told the truth.

"No, not really. I've just been here," she surmised. Rise kind of chuckled, to the surprise of Naoto.

"O-oh, I see. Aren't you, er, _hot_ in that?" Rise asked, pointing at Naoto's outfit

Naoto looked down, a bit thrown by the question. She had been wearing her usual weekend outfit: a custom-made dark blue coat over a tightly buttoned white shirt with a blue-ribbon tie, and checkered blue and white pants along with her policeman's cap. Was that...strange?

"Erm, no, not really," Naoto answered, giving Rise a queer stare, "Why do you ask?"

Rise opened her mouth, thought better of it, then finally found what she wanted to say. "W-well, it's just kinda...y'know."

She may as well have spoke Greek to the detective. "Just kind of _what?"_ Naoto asked, a little more acid in her tone than she had perhaps intended.

Rise squeaked. "I-I just meant that it's, like...kinda... _formal_? For what we're doing?"

Formal? Naoto had dressed the way she had for a while, but if she were to honestly put herself in Rise's shoes, she could see what the idol had meant, especially compared to what she was wearing. She had on a red tanktop that had lacy fringe and showed off her milky white shoulders, along with a pair of khaki shorts and a tan hat not unlike Naoto's that sat on top of her dark, cascading hair. A pair of red flip flops completed the stylish yet simple ensemble. Her makeup was done to the nines as well: bubble gum lips and blue eye shadow that made her eyes look smoky and inviting.

"I…I never really thought about it, but I suppose you're right," Naoto muttered, beginning to notice the encroaching April sunshine as it warmed up her body to a high temperature, "It _is_ a tad warm..." She hastily unbuttoned the big brass buttons of her coat and slipped it off, folding it gently over her right arm. She was relieved at the bit of air that seemed to flow through her white shirt once she did.

Rise nodded her approval at the choice, then walked forward and opened the door of the shop, inviting Naoto in. Unlike the typical shops in the Inaba marketplace, Yomenaido had been minorly updated to suit a more modern customer base. Sections plainly labeled "New!" and "Textbooks!" highlighted the front of the store, with everything else neatly sectioned off in the back. The shop made most of its money from the third years at nearby Yasogami, who were eager to join cram schools that required robust, expensive textbooks that only this shop supplied. As such, Yomenaido was one of the only thriving businesses left, most having shuttered their doors once Junes came into town.

As they walked in, Naoto noticed Rise was still eyeing her suspiciously. She turned to look at the idol, confused at what she was eyeballing.

"Erm…is there something else wrong with my outfit?" she asked again.

"T-there's nothing wrong with it, no!" Rise said, her hands flailing a bit, "It's just that, well, I was wondering if you had something that was, I dunno…more casual? Like this," she said, motioning to her own outfit.

Naoto sadly shook her head, "I-I don't," she said, growing less and less comfortable with the direction of the conversation. "Anyways, what brings you to the bookstore today?" she asked, hoping that this would get Rise away from the topic of clothes. Lucky for her, Rise appeared to contemplate her new question.

"Well," Rise began, slowly stepping toward a large rotating rack of magazines, "to tell you the truth, I don't read a lot of books. I don't have a lot of time anymore, and I get bored _pretty_ easily, although I read this _great_ one last year! It was that one about vampires and they went to high school…" Rise trailed off as she put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

Naoto winced, knowing instantly the answer she was seeking. "You must be speaking of _Witch Detective_ ," she said with an acerbic tone. Rise clapped her hands excitedly.

"That's the one! Oh, it was _so_ good!" She gushed, "Did you get a chance to read it? Figured that would be right up your alley, being a detective and all."

Naoto definitely had some thoughts. "I found it ploddingly written and physically painful to read," she stated firmly. The title obviously intrigued her when it was first released, but her hopes were quickly dashed within the first few pages of the book, in which the main character was having a meet-cute with a dashing vampire that appeared her age but was hundreds of years old. Naoto demolished the book in a day and cast it into her closet, hopefully never to be seen again.

Rise blushed and bowed her head at Naoto's harsh criticism. "O-oh, I see…well, I mean, it was pretty good, but definitely could have been better in parts I guess…," she muttered, looking a bit embarrassed. Naoto frowned, replaying what she had just said and realizing she was, again, doing the exact opposite of what she had circled in her notebook.

"S-so, if you don't read books much, why come here?" she asked, trying to cover up her social faux pas with yet another question. Rise perked back up and framed the magazine rack with her hand.

"These, of course!" she grinned, taking one entitled _Pop Japan_ off of the rack and flipping through the large number of pages, "They have such good fashion and culture magazines here, much better than the stuff at Junes. Helps keep me informed about what's going on in showbiz while I'm not around, too!"

Curious, Naoto went over and looked at some of the pages Rise was showing her. Between extended foldouts and photo shoots of beautiful models showing off designer clothes, there was beauty tips, articles on the latest celebrity gossip, and some editorials about fashion in everyday life. There were even casting calls for commercials and other jobs that needed models.

"I see. There are magazines like this as well for police work and mystery enthusiasts, " Naoto commented, "Is this how one finds work in the modelling industry?" Rise nodded, flipping eagerly to the main foldout, featuring a girl with long pink hair and bright brown eyes, like Rise's. She was modeling a candy-cane striped bikini and had a pleasant, if somewhat artificial, smile plastered across her face.

"Oh yeah, definitely! This girl, here? That's Kanami Mashita. She's a big deal now, but back when she first started a couple years ago, she would get signed up for shoots from magazines like this! She's _sooooo_ sweet, and she sends me lots of cool clothes. Little big in the chest, but hey, that's none of my business, right!?" Rise chuckled, elbowing Naoto in the ribs as if she was in on the joke.

Naoto ignored the attempt at humor and continued her line of questioning. "Does she sing, too? I don't think I've ever seen her before." It wasn't normally in Naoto's wheelhouse, but it wasn't uncommon for her to spot advertisements while she was in the nearby Okina city. Last she checked, she hadn't seen anything about Kanami Mashita, or "Kanamin," as the magazine called her.

Rise's smile evaporated, and she looked like she was trying to filter out what she was saying. "Um, yeah, sh-she does. She's only really starting to get big now; she's been training for a while though. When I quit last year, my manager, Inoue-san, got behind her and the company really tried to make her a big star to kinda…um…" Rise seemed to lose her voice before she could finish what she was saying.

Fortunately, it wasn't necessary; Naoto was pretty sure she knew what Rise was getting at. "To replace you, Rise-san?" When she looked up at her taller friend, a melancholy look was darkening her normally happy features.

"Yeah, you got it," Rise confirmed sadly, placing a hand on the picture of Kanami, "That's always the part that sucks…if you don't do what you can to keep your spot, there's always someone else. Inoue-san and Mashita-chan are just doing their jobs, it's just this business..." she sighed wistfully. Naoto stiffened, the same feeling from yesterday stirring in her chest when she heard the sadness in the idol's voice. She was about to ask Rise what was wrong when the idol turned to her, a newly minted smile lighting up her face as she tucked the magazine under her arm.

"Oh well, it is what it is! So, what kind of magazines or books do you read? I'll bet I can guess!" she teased kindly. Naoto was wise to her changing the subject, but didn't want to jump the gun on getting Rise to talk about her feelings, so she just played along.

"It may come as no surprise, but I read mystery novels quite a bit, although not as much as I used to," Naoto answered, circling over to the back of the store, stopping in front of a hanging sign that said "Mystery." "As a child, I remember spending nights underneath my blanket with a flashlight, reading stories about famous detectives and their exploits."

Rise caught up with her, staring at the books in front of her. "Heh, I figured as much. Smart people like you probably read a bunch," she complimented.

Naoto chuckled, amused at Rise's conclusion. "In fact," she said, combing through the books with her left index finger and pulling out a plain yellow book with no jacket, "This was my favorite. I read it over and over again, and never once got sick of it." Written on the cover in big bold text was "The Maltese Falcon."

Naoto placed the book into Rise's expecting hands, and she stared at the cover intently. "The Mal...Mal...tez? Fal-cone?" she mumbled, struggling with the English font of the title, "Why is there a bird on the cover?"

"It's pronounced ' _The Maltese Falcon_ '," Naoto confirmed, "It's a book written by an American, Dashiell Hammett. It's a mystery concerning a statue of a falcon...that's the bird there," Naoto pointed out to a confused Rise, "and different groups of people who are all after it. My Granpa showed it to me when I was a child, and it has been my favorite ever since."

While Naoto was speaking, Rise was flipping through the book idly. "This doesn't seem like the kinda book a little kid would read. Why'd you like it so much?"

 _Like_ it? Naoto felt a small smile tip into the corner of her mouth. "Rise-san, I didn't merely _like_ this book: I _loved_ it! Admittedly I had to consult my Granpa about certain elements of the plot, but even as a child I was drawn to Sam Spade, the main character. He is surrounded by crooks and murderers, but his desire to solve the case was never extinguished." Naoto stopped and took the book back from Rise, flipping to the final pages of the book, "Even when the woman he loves is implicated in the crime, he does not hesitate to bring her to justice. I...I wished so much that _I_ could control my own emotions like Sam Spade. He never let someone antagonizing him or calling him names agitate him, he just did his job. If I were _half_ the professional that he was..."

It suddenly occurred to Naoto that she had clearly gone above and beyond in answering Rise's question. And just _what_ was she saying!? This day wasn't supposed to be about her, it was about Rise! While she cursed herself for acting foolish, she felt a soothing touch on her shoulder, and looked up to see Rise grinning again.

"Hey, you okay? You should finish what you were saying!" she said teasingly. Naoto flinched, causing Rise's hand to slip off her shoulder. She noticed Rise seemed very...touchy.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. My apologies, I know that most girls aren't as enthralled with detective fiction as I am, so I don't get the opportunity to sing its praises very often," Naoto said with repentant tone. It was just like with Yu: her emotions were getting the best of her, and she felt weak for letting it happen. Rise pouted and leaned close to the melancholy detective.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing! I've never heard you sound so hyped up about something. It's pretty cool," Rise praised, her smile reappearing, "You don't talk about yourself much. You should fix that!" Naoto should have been thrilled that Rise was so interested, but she was still too bothered by what had just happened to fully process it. She gave a half-measured smile and let it fade once Rise turned away toward the racks with magazines.

The idol slowly plucked through the books, holding about six in a neat stack in her arms. She approached Naoto, looking quite satisfied with her quarry.

"Well, I've got _plenty_ of reading material. Is there anything you think you might like?" she queried, looking over Naoto's shoulder at the mystery bookcase. Naoto took a last glance, but ultimately shelved _The Maltese Falcon_ before turning back around, shaking her head.

"I don't think so. I've read a good deal of those already and nothing else really caught my eye." She answered, giving a bored shrug. Rise nodded, gesturing with her head toward the checkout counter.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go pay for these. Be right back!" she announced, trotting over to the clerk standing near the front desk. Naoto put her free hand in her pocket and sort of disappeared into her mind, trying to keep the dark clouds from overshadowing the day's relatively strong process. Her eyes gently wandered until they landed back on the magazine rack in front of her. Rise had slid the rolling stand a little to the left, and the side that had landed near Naoto had no fashion magazines, but comic books. She almost gasped when she got a good look at the top shelf book.

For many years, Naoto had held a dirty little secret even from her Grandfather and Yakushiji: she _loved_ reading comic books, almost as much as mystery novels. Science-fiction, in particular, grabbed her attention the most. She had hungrily consumed _Seinen_ comics ever since she was a little girl; stories of young men who discovered ancient and foreign technology that held mystical powers, or lavish tales of mad scientists who played with natural order and created life-like androids who stood for justice. A life-long tinkerer, these imaginative scenarios sparked a creative flow in her brain that always influenced her into creating new gadgets for herself.

One monthly book, _Young Ace_ , collected many _Seinen_ stories, and Naoto was an avid enthusiast. Typically, near the end of the month, she would stop in early on her way to school, purchase the book, and let it sit in her book bag during class, eager to devour it on her somewhat long walk home. Due to her personal embarrassment at the zeal she had for the books, Naoto did her best to read them when she thought she would be alone. She had thought that she had picked up the May issue, but she didn't recognize the title on the rack in front of her. With Yu leaving, school starting, and her recent scatterbrained affairs, Naoto realized that she must have forgotten to make her monthly excursion.

Without thinking, she walked up and snatched a copy of the fairly thick trade off the shelf and skimmed through it, not recognizing a single page. As she kept flipping through the magazine, she failed to recognize the presence slowly creeping up behind her.

"Ah ha, so you _did_ find something after all!"

Naoto wasn't quite sure what noise erupted from her throat, but it sounded something like a frog being strangled mid-ribbit. She hurriedly clutched the magazine to her chest, trying to hide it from Rise with the coat she had on her arm. Cautiously, Naoto turned and faced her classmate, her mind trying to conjure up an intelligible and well thought-out response that could assuage her own fears and distract Rise amidst the swarm of blood rushing into her face.

"O-oh, you mean _this!?_ It m-merely fell of the rack and I was, erm, returning it to its...rightful spot," she sputtered, failing miserably in her task. Rise just gave her a cheeky smile, a ghastly grin that seemed to paralyze the detective even further. Her purchase rattled loudly in a plastic bag held behind her back as she started to tease Naoto.

"Uh huh, you were just putting it back, right," Rise said facetiously, stepping closer to Naoto who took a nervous step back, "Not like a serious detective who reads fancy schmancy American books would _actually_ read that kid stuff, right?"

Naoto could see from the politely sinister gleam in Rise's eye that she had been caught dead to rights. Defeated, her shoulders slumped and she looked up at the idol, desperation in her stare.

"Could you _please_ not say anything? To anyone else?" Naoto begged, the control on her voice starting to waver a bit, "I know it's childish but-"

Rise's smirk disappeared, and a sympathetic look showed up on her face. "Naoto, I was just kidding! You can read whatever you want, it's not like I care! I was just messing with you."

While she was still very apprehensive, Naoto could see from her body language that Rise truly meant no harm. She let the tension leave her shoulders. "My apologies, Rise-san," she sighed, "The last time I confessed this to someone, they had a bit of a laugh at my expense, and I'd rather that not be repeated."

Rise looked confused briefly, but suddenly a fire came into her eyes that seemed to melt the sweet chocolate that had previously been there.

"Who laughed at you!?" she hissed, "Was it Yosuke? or Teddie? It better not have been Kanji, 'cause he's gonna be in _so_ much trouble tomorrow..."

Naoto balked, further embarrassed by Rise's newfound zeal. There wasn't really anyone else in the store, but it was still making her anxious to hear the idol get so worked up. "N-no, that's not who I meant! It was.." she broke off, her cheeks turning red at the memory of it, "It was Narukami-senpai." Back when they had first began to investigate the case of the Phantom Thief, Yu had asked her about her shadow and the constructed place where it resided in the TV World. As usual, something about Narukami made Naoto let her guard down, and she revealed that it was very similar to a hidden base she had read about in a comic book. He had chuckled briefly, and Naoto remembered snapping at him and saying something rude; this was before she had gotten to know that he processed almost everything lightly, and was not teasing her.

"N-Naru...y-you mean..." Rise looked catatonic, as if she had been told some devastating news. Naoto was now even _more_ confused: had she said something wrong? Suddenly, Rise's left hand seized Naoto's wrist, and the bigger girl began to drag her toward the cashier's desk in the front of the store.

"H-huh!? Rise-san, what are you doing?!" Naoto whined, offering a feeble defense. She didn't like to be reminded of her meager size, and she _especially_ didn't like being grabbed as she had been. The man standing behind the counter gave a confused wave, clearly unsure of what was going on. Naoto looked up at Rise, who fiercely gave a nod toward the trade comic book in her hands. Was she _forcing_ Naoto to purchase the book? With no other choice, Naoto sighed and placed the book up on the counter.

"Um, hey, Shirogane-kun! I was, uh, wonderin' when you'd come by for your usual," the clerk greeted, earning a shy smile from the detective. Naoto had come to Yomenaido for a while, so it was likely he had recognized her from one of her many other comic runs. She fished her wallet out of her pocket and handed the man a 1000 yen note. He quickly rung up the value and deposited a few coins into the detective's palm.

"Thanks, seeya next time!"

"You as well, sir," Naoto said bashfully, quickly grabbing the book off the counter and making a beeline for the door, Rise close behind. Once they were back out on the main street, Naoto turned to face her friend, upset at what she had done.

"Rise-san, I did _not_ need your assistance in that matter!" she harangued, unable to hide the blush that had seemingly become attached to her face. Rise's lips pouted, unable to look Naoto in the eyes.

"Sorry, I just couldn't..." Rise broke off and stared at the sidewalk, looking more emotionally conflicted than just further confused the issue for Naoto. Was she mad at her? Nevertheless, Naoto continued her rant.

"I do _not_ like being... _accosted_ in that manner! Do you understand? Please refrain from doing that in the future," she lectured, wagging a stern finger at the idol.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Rise said, biting back a little, "I know you don't like to be touched, or whatever. But what you said...about Naru-cha - about _senpai_...really pissed me off! I mean, how could he _do_ that!?"

Narukami? "What do you mean?" Naoto asked, now more confused than ever.

Like a switch, Rise's somewhat fiery attitude became doused in sadness. "Just, like, what gives him the right, y'know? What makes it okay that..." Rise again trailed off, and her eyes were suddenly getting very moist. The way she said it, the anguish in her voice, was weirdly familiar, and then it finally clicked in Naoto's head: _this_ was it! The mystery as to Rise's dour mood on the phone yesterday was becoming more and more clear.

Mindful of Rise's privacy, Naoto scanned the area for a more intimate location and saw the benches of the Souzai Daigaku food stand empty. Standing in front of a bookstore in the middle of the afternoon was hardly the way to conduct business, she thought. Naoto gestured down the street at the benches. "Let's go somewhere a little quieter and discuss this," she directed before she began walking North toward store. Like a lost puppy, Rise followed her.

Once they arrived, Naoto gave a dismissive wave to the girl behind the counter at the stand and set her coat and comic book on the table. Rise plunked down, upsetting the bag she was holding and causing the bench to wobble a little. Naoto took a deep breath to steel herself, and sat down on the opposite end of the bench. It was do or die time; Naoto would be able to forgive all of the day's misgivings if she was able to find the root of Rise's distress.

"Now," Naoto started, doing her best to affix a gentle look on her face, "tell me what has you so upset. I'm listening."

Rise looked up from underneath the bill of her hat, her eyes nervous and glowing not with the fire from before, but the glint of tears. "I juh-just feel like sometimes senpai doesn't know when he can be a real juh-jerk. Sometimes he'd do it to me, and it makes me mad that he's doing it you too!" Rise wiped at her eyes and began rifling through her purse, pulling out a pretty white handkerchief and blowing her nose with it.

This was a little much for Naoto to unload. She still didn't understand this point about Narukami being cruel; if Rise was referring to her earlier story, that was pretty poor evidence. Hypotheses and conclusions whirled in her mind, but she did her best to shelve those thoughts for now and just focus on getting a clear message from Rise.

Doing her best to put the idol at ease, Naoto probed her again. "You say Yu-senpai has been unkind toward you. What do you mean?"

Rise bit her lip in response, seemingly containing a sob from coming out of her mouth. "He didn't _stay_..." she said very quietly, almost too low for Naoto to hear. The tears that had only mildly trickled out now appeared to be coming at a more rapid pace, and it took more than a few furious swipes of her handkerchief to get rid of them. Naoto felt that protective nature in her stir again, the need to stop Rise from crying. From hurting.

"Please, Rise-san. It's apparent that something has been bothering you since yesterday. You said that you wanted to talk, so...just talk," she said, hoping that she could convey with her words the sincerity that was in her heart.

Rise blew her nose once before answering Naoto's question. "I'm really glad to hear you say that," she croaked, her voice sounding faint and strained, "because I feel like I'm such a mess, and I don't even know where to start…" Rise's voice cracked, and she again bit her lip and dabbed at makeup that was beginning to run with all her crying.

Naoto felt like she had made a major breakthrough, but now wasn't sure where to go from here. It would be easy to string Rise along with easy questions, but that wasn't right, in her mind. The truth could only come from the heart, and Naoto wasn't sure as if Rise had truly bared hers yet. She was going to need a little more jostling, and Naoto had a sneaking suspicion on how to do that.

"Rise-san," she said cautiously, trusting all of her detective instincts, "could it be that you feel your affections for our senpai are being ignored?"

Rise looked up at her with moist eyes. "N-no, I..." she shifted her eyes back and forth before answering. "I don't think he's _ignoring_ me, I just don't think he..."

It was easy for Naoto to fill in the blank. "Understands how much him leaving hurt you?"

That did it. Rise's eyes welled up once again, and she hopped off her side of the bench and quickly scampered over to Naoto's side, suddenly sitting very close to the startled 2nd year.

"You have _no_ idea how much! I thought that maybe I would be busy enough and we could keep in touch with phone calls and stuff, but I just keep thinking about how I don't pass him in the halls anymore or see him at lunch or go to Junes with him…all I have is talking through my phone, and it's not _enough_ , Naoto! I wanna see him again, I want to…"

Rise's speech broke, and the idol folded her arms around herself, weeping quietly. Naoto found herself in yet another awkward position, completely empathetic for Rise and her problems but unsure of how to emotionally handle her breakdown.

"Wuh-why did he have tuh-ta go?" Rise wailed, her makeup running drastically, "D-doesn't he care about me? About...all of us!? There's so much guh-going on now, and I _need_ him now more than ever! I want him to tell me everything's gonna be okay...I want him _back_. It's...it's not fair!"

Naoto let the silence after Rise's outburst linger. It was no secret that she held immense feelings for their former Investigation Team leader; if Rise _didn't_ make an overtly flirtatious gesture at him at some point during the day, there was probably a legitimate cause for concern. As such, she was probably the most heartbroken about him leaving. Naoto thought back to Saturday, when she had arrived after school to see Rise all alone at the study table. It wasn't like Rise to be caught alone like that; she was way more likely to have been too busy to show up anyways. Was Rise...lonely?

"I…I think I can understand that, Rise-san," she said in a near whisper, drudging up some painful feelings of her own, "When he left, I told myself that while his departure was unfortunate, I could take comfort in our friendship lasting beyond just Inaba. This has proven to be a-a bittersweet comfort. Not a day goes by where I don't miss him, too. I'm so thankful for you and the rest of my friends, and yet...it's like I'm lost without him..."

The detective blushed, thinking she may have said too much. Still, Naoto couldn't help the feelings that arose within herself when she thought of Yu. He had spent a lot of his precious free time helping Naoto solve a personal case, and at one point even leapt in front of what-they-thought to be a knife-wielding assailant. Part of her had been furious that Yu would think she couldn't defend herself, but another, larger part of her remained hopelessly smitten by how much he cared about keeping her safe. She had been dubbed a prince by the media, but for her money, Narukami was the safer bet: charming, brave, and smart. While she wasn't sure what to make of her own feelings, Naoto knew that Rise, who was much more certain in her affections, was probably feeling even worse.

As Rise finally looked at her, Naoto did her best to hide the embarrassment on her face by pulling down her cap. The idol's eyes had lost the luster they had previously, but Naoto could still see a glimmer of perkiness hiding deep within.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way too," Rise said, her voice starting to become more clear, "Now I feel stupid.. I'm sorry, Naoto; I know you guys were close. I just...I wish I had a better sense of what _he's_ thinking, y'know? Like...does he _really_ miss me? Does he _really_ care about me?"

While she spoke, Naoto realized that perhaps she had misjudged Rise. Not too long ago, she would have said that she saw Rise's flirtatious acts as a typical cry for attention and devoid of truly significant feelings, but clearly there was something more there. Feeling more emboldened by Rise's emotional confession, Naoto felt it was time to finally do what she had set out to do yesterday.

"Rise-san?"

"Hmm?"

The dark-haired girl wiped her nose and looked at Naoto, the afternoon sun helping to light Rise's tear-filled face up. Naoto took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"I really should be the one...to apologize. For yesterday," she sighed heavily, watching as Rise's face went from a range of emotions, landing squarely on confusion. "I don't mean to act that way toward you, but I just…wh-what I am used to is not…this." Naoto pointed at the two of them, in hopes that might better communicate what she was trying to say. It didn't immediately appear to be the case.

"Naoto," Rise said, sitting upright and gazing at her friend, "I didn't think anything like that yesterd-"

She stopped when Naoto held up her hand to stop her from talking; she didn't want to leave any doubt on the table. Naoto let out another long breath and drummed her fingers on the tabletop, trying to properly articulate what she meant.

"What I'm trying to say is that I…I have very little experience with having friends. I try to fit in as best as I can but I find it difficult to…". Again she stopped, trying to find the right word. Luckily, Rise seemed to be finally catching on.

"Relax?" she murmured with a crooked smile. Naoto stiffened, but realized that was a succinct summation of her problem. She quickly nodded and looked away, dreadfully embarrassed at her inability to function like she normally could. She clasped her hands together and stared down at them as she continued her unfiltered thoughts.

"Before you left yesterday, I wanted to say that...If you ever feel like you want to study, or just spend some time together, please don't hesitate to ask."

A pin drop could be heard throughout the street. Both girls had seemingly nothing to say, until Rise cleared her throat. Naoto couldn't find the will to look at Rise for fear of further embarrassment.

"You're so goofy." Rise giggled, smiling through her tears at the stunned detective. "'Did you think I _wasn't_ gonna do that already!? You're stuck with me, Shirogane, whether you like it or not!" Naoto closed her eyes and let the good feelings from Rise flow into her, creating an effortless smile on her face.

"Thank you, Rise-san. I know I'm...not like everyone else, and I wish I could be sometimes, but I'll do my best to keep earning that trust you have in me. I promise." Naoto asserted, feeling more and more like her confident self. Rise flashed a cheesy grin, her tears all but dried up.

As the two teens quietly shared a moment, a beeping noise sliced through the good feelings. Both girls looked to and fro to find the source, and Rise quickly realized it was her cell phone. She dug it out of her purse and gasped when she saw the screen.

"Aw, crap! It's Inoue-san; I forgot that I have a photoshoot at 3:00," she despaired, exchanging her cell phone for a personal mirror quicker than lightning, "And look at me! I-I gotta run home and fix my face."

Quickly, she began to gather up her bags and step off the seat bench she had been sharing with Naoto. Naoto followed suit, slipping her coat back on but leaving it unbuttoned and tucking the comic book underneath her arm.

"Sorry to just run off like this," Rise apologized, fixing her own cap straight on her head, "but we need to do stuff like this more often! Let me know when you have some free time, okay? I'll move things around."

"Sure," Naoto agreed, "I'll see to it that I find some time."

"Cool!" Rise gushed, already heading down towards her Grandmother's shop, "Seeya at school on Monday?"

"Of course."

"Okay! Bye, Naoto!"

"Goodbye, Rise-san."

Rise skipped down the road, leaving Naoto standing alone at the Daigaku stand. A maelstrom of different emotions was swirling around in her: it appears she had gotten to the root cause of why Rise was so sad the other day, but she didn't really have a solution in mind. After all, Naoto was struggling with the same problem...but maybe that was good enough? For Rise to know that she wasn't alone in how much she missed their leader? Rise's mood had done a complete 180 in just a couple of minutes, and she had said some really kind things as well. Perhaps the day was a success after all, Naoto thought.

With a feeling of triumph surging through her, she miled and brought the comic book she had purchased from under her arm, flipping rapidly to her favorite story, _Bio Booster Armor Guyver_. Before long, she was lost in the latest installment as her feet unconsciously carried her through the lazy Sunday streets of Inaba and back toward the Shirogane estate.


	4. Signs of Love

_Wednesday, 4/22/12, Yasogami High, Late Afternoon_

Rise had never seen the pyramids of Egpyt, but she was definitely starting to feel a kinship with the thousands of slaves who built them. She didn't know what was worse, indulging in their daily routine of backbreaking and agonizing work to appease cruel masters, or listening to a lecture _about_ said daily routine.

Kimiko Tofue was whispered about amongst 2nd years, but in the few weeks since school had started, Rise now fully understood why she had been given the nickname "Queen Tut." Despite the opening unit being entirely focused on the "Warring States" period, Ms. Tofue always seemed to find a way to spiral off topic, typically (only) into Egyptian history. Her penchant for wearing an Egyptian headdress like the old Pharaohs while she prattled about pyramids didn't help. The lectures were often as heavy handed as her looks, offering little substance beyond raw facts and complaining about not being able to talk Egypt 24/7.

As Rise felt her head begin to dip, a sudden reprieve in the form of the cleanup bell burst out through the room. It was 3:30, and the last thirty minutes of school was reserved so the students could tidy up the classroom before they left, which saved them from more rambling. Ms. Tofue looked sad as she bid farewell to the class, but Rise would be the first to say she loved to see her go.

Letting out a big sigh, Rise looked up toward the ceiling at the dated grey tile smiling down on her. Truth was, she couldn't focus on school _at all_ ; there were simply too many things going on. Number one of course was her return to the music industry, which was taking up much of her spare time. Even now, she was constantly clearing her throat and sucking down lozenges to repair her voice after vocal training; a year was a _long_ time to go without using her singing voice.

As her classmates talked and cleaned around her, she put her head down on her desk and watched the window through messy maroon locks as the sun began to close its eye for the day. She had left her hair down for the day, and it was a relief to be able to get a moment's quiet while lost in her normal hair. This would have been impossible a year ago, to get a second to breathe on her own, but things had changed. She had been at school long enough that the celebrity appeal had worn off for the most part, and her dormancy when it came to performing had also done its job in making the paparazzi leave her alone. She had to thank Inoue-san, her manager, who had done an excellent job of making her comeback a top industry secret; for all the world knew, Rise was still taking a break in some nowhere town and doing nothing exciting.

But all that was about to change, a fact that Rise didn't take lightly. While it was nice to finally not be bothered, Rise was a natural dramatist, and when she was left on her own it was easy to get caught up in the eternally busy schedule she was about to face, wondering if she could handle it and still keep up with her good buddies in Inaba. Today was no different, the negativity beginning to pour in the longer she stared outside the window. Alongside her anxiety about the future was the increasing worry that her friends would find out about her relationship with Yu; the longer it remained a secret, the heavier the albatross around Rise's neck got.

Desperate for happier thoughts, she began to think of Naoto, which improved her mood quite a bit. Rise had been pleasantly surprised in the progression of her friendship with the erstwhile Detective Prince. The last minute hangout at the bookstore had definitely had its awkward moments, but it had been enlightening in many ways too. Rise was surprised to see Naoto be both attentive and open, asking her about modeling and her work while also gushing about one of her own favorite books. Craziest of all, Rise accidentally found out that Naoto liked reading comic books, something she would have _never_ suspected!

Unfortunately, Rise did have a bit of a moment when Naoto revealed that Yu had gently teased her about liking books, a secret she had then told only him. Something in her snapped, furious that he was keeping secrets so effortlessly while she agonized over the one they shared, and she kind of rudely forced Naoto to buy the comic. Surprisingly, although Naoto was mad at first, she was gentle and kind as she coaxed the truth out of Rise, even revealing some of her own feelings about Yu leaving. The idol didn't take for granted how difficult that must have been for her, and it made her feel way more confident about their relationship that she was willing to disclose something so personal.

Since Sunday, the two girls had even been exchanged nightly phone calls that, although brief, were another step in the right direction; Rise had learned about some more of Naoto's childhood tendencies toward a life of detecting as well as a little more about her family, and Rise in turn shared some things about her life before she was a star. It had been so long since she had talked about those times, and Naoto was a good listener who asked questions and seemed genuinely interested, making Rise more than happy to divulge the information.

Still, one thing that still bothered Rise was the way she had called attention to Naoto's clothes. She didn't mean to critique her method of dress or anything, but Rise truly wondered if Naoto just wore the clothes she did out of habit or because she genuinely liked them. After all that had happened in the past year, Rise was sure that Naoto was comfortable with being a girl now, so why hadn't she made the switch in her clothes? Her overactive imagination had run away with it a bit, and she was currently wondering if Naoto's insistence on her masculine dress was a sign that maybe all wasn't well with her. It made sense to her; even after discovering her own Persona, Rise still struggled with her own body issues, so perhaps Naoto was too. And that sounded _terrible!_

The subject was a very sensitive one, as clearly demonstrated by Naoto's terse reactions the other day, so Rise was stuck trying to figure out a nice way to bring it up again. She had wondered if perhaps Naoto might be up to coming over and maybe trying on some of Rise's outfits. Her wardrobe was _full_ of outfits that had been donated to her, and surely they could find _something_ that would fit Naoto, right? Rise wondered if it was too soon to schedule another hangout session when the sounds of the final bell jettisoned the thoughts straight out of her head.

She picked her head up to see a few of her classmates happily waving goodbye to her. She winked and flashed a peace sign, always prepared to snap back into being Risette when the opportunity presented itself. Gathering her things, she followed them out into the bustling hallway, eager to see if she could find Naoto and ask if she wanted to come over anytime soon.

While he walked she eased her smartphone out of her book bag, checking the latest entertainment news when a voice caught her attention.

"Oh, Rise-san, there you are. Could I steal a moment of your time?"

Quickly turning on her heel, Rise saw Naoto standing amongst the throng of students. Rise suppressed a giggle, always thinking that Naoto looked a bit funny in her boys' uniform that was clearly too big.

"Hey Naoto! No need to be so formal, you can just be like 'yo, Rise!' if you want," she teased, knowing full well what reaction she would get. Sure enough, Naoto tucked her cap down and hid an embarrassed smile.

"Rise-san, please! What kind of professional would I be if I started saying 'yo' all the time?" Naoto asked, the smile betraying her annoyed tone. Rise laughed, liking that Naoto was starting to lighten up.

"No fun, as usual! Seriously, though, what's up?"

Naoto had Rise follow her to the nearby shoe lockers, which were right in front of the school exit. She crouched down and unlocked a cabinet labeled "64" and reached inside, pulling out what looked like a rolled up blanket. Rise quickly saw that it was Naoto's blue coat that she had worn on Sunday, neatly folded with machine-like precision. Naoto unfolded the top part of the coat, revealing a deep tear in the right arm that had caught the cuff button as well.

"Geez! Looks like you lost a fight with a shadow," Rise commented, a little surprised. The fabric was absolutely gutted, looking far beyond even a skilled tailor's hands for a repair job. "What happened?"

Naoto sighed, her eyes darting away from Rise's sympathetic gaze. "Well, on Sunday, after finishing in my Granpa's gym, I went to get dressed and I-"

Rise was too stunned to contain herself from offering up commentary. "Wait, gym? Like a _gym_ gym!? Naoto, you work out!?" It seemed completely out of left field that Naoto would do something so... _physical_. She had been a competent shot with her service revolver in the TV World, but Naoto was so scrawny that Rise had a hard time believing she was telling the truth.

Naoto's eyes widened, not ready for the outburst. "Er, yes. In my line of work, one must always be prepared mentally _and_ physically. I haven't been doing it for very long, I admit, but I think-"

"Sure sure," Rise gushed, not entirely caring about why Naoto did it so much as the specifics, "So what do you do? Cardio? Pilates? Yoga? C'mon, you gotta give me your secret, I could always stand to lose a few more pounds!"

A blush slowly clouded Naoto's face as she rolled her eyes. "I don't...If you _must_ know, I train in striking and self-defense so I can defend myself. Now, can we _please_ get back to what I was trying to say?" she pleaded, looking cross.

Rise brought her hands together and caught her voice before it could come out, really trying hard to refocus; she just had _so_ many questions! She finally was able to close her mouth, intently focused on Naoto.

"Okay, sorry, go!"

Naoto rolled her eyes but continued, "Yes, as I was saying, I was getting dressed, and my coat was stubbornly attached to the door hook I had left it on, so I put some more force into pulling it, and, well..." the young detective held the tattered garment up, letting that speak for itself.

Rise listened, but was still a little shocked at how bad the tear was. "Yeeahhh, okay, but...that's a _huge_ rip! How hard did you pull?"

Naoto gave her a stern glare. "Hard enough. Kanji-kun informed me that nothing else could be done save for finding the original pattern, which is an impossibility. My Granpa had it made for me a couple of years ago from a recommended tailor who has since closed his business. It is a shame, really; this was my favorite coat.."

Naoto looked grim as she clutched the destroyed article of clothing like a child would her doll. Rise was moved by the younger girl's sincerity, but still confused as to why she was showing her if nothing else could be done. Unless…

"So if your coat is ruined, does that mean that you-"

Naoto nodded, sending the idol into a joy overload. "Yes, I...would like to know if there is a place in the town or maybe in Okina where I could find something of similar quality." Rise had dealt first hand with a higher being, but even this seemed to be something beyond just divine intervention: it was _fate_.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh _yes_! We don't have Saturday class this week, so Friday, you and me, we're _so_ going to Okina and getting you some new outfits! The shops are open longer so we can find something that fits you just right," Rise yelped, excited that this wonderful excuse to talk to Naoto about her clothes had fallen into her hands. Unfortunately, the girl detective didn't look comfortable with the idea at all.

"Rise-san, the only garment that needs replacing is my coat," she said drolly, eyeing Rise as she would a child, "I appreciate the offer to accompany me, but it's not necessary. This is something I can on my own-"

" _What!?_ That's crazy talk!" Rise blurted out, her desperation overriding her social graces. How could Naoto dangle this in front of her and _not_ expect her to want to come too!? Rise wondered if explaining her side may help Naoto see it. "C'mon, I mean, you're a cute girl," Rise started, causing Naoto to stutter and blush some more, "but I don't think you know how to show it off yet! I'm an _expert_ on cuteness! I could have every boy in this school drooling after you, and I just need _one_ afternoon. C'mon, _pleaaassee?_ "

Rise clasped her hands together, as if she was praying for luck at a shrine. The gesturing may exaggerated, but the sentiment wasn't; Rise really did feel that only a _slight_ wardrobe change could bring out all the latent beauty within her friend. Eventually, Naoto slumped her shoulders, her usual stoicism seemingly faltering in the wake of Rise's intense acting.

"- _Hnnk-_ Alright, I suppose your advice would be helpful when it comes to this sort of thing. You can come with me... but," Naoto added, pointing a stern finger at the idol, " _just_ to buy a coat, yes?" Rise grinned in ecstacy and nodded her affirmation. _Obviously_ Naoto was leaving with a new outfit, but Rise figured they could work out the details on that later.

"Very well, Friday afternoon it is. My scooter is having some repairs done to it, so I would need to take the train. Is that okay?" Naoto asked. This was fine by Rise; the idol's scooter was also in need of a tire change, something that her busy schedule had kept her from doing. The train was simply much more convenient, plus it gave them a little bit of time to talk and hang out.

"Yeah, that's totally cool! Alright, this is gonna be _so_ fun, I can't wait!" Rise clapped, truly excited. This was just the pick-me-up she needed from her earlier mood, and her mind was already racing with all the combination of cute clothes she could get her petite friend into.

"It will be something, that's for sure," Naoto sighed, still seeming wary of her idol friend, "Anyways, I must be going, I have some work to do. I will see you tomorrow, Rise-san."

"Byeee!" Rise waved as Naoto headed out the wide school door and into the glow of the late afternoon. What luck! Rise was now more determined than ever to get to the bottom of why Naoto kept dressing the way she was. There may be some resistance, but the copper-haired idol was prepared for that; once Naoto got one look at what she would look like with a nice skirt and a low-cut but-not-too-revealing top, _how_ could she go back to boyish clothes?

The uncertainty of the far away future settled into the back of Rise's mind as the very near future of a great shopping trip overwhelmed her imagination. As she trotted over to her own locker, Rise began to wonder if perhaps Naoto needed new shoes as well...

* * *

Naoto sighed as she trucked along the Yamegawa flood plain, not really sure what she had just agreed to. Clothes shopping with Rise was almost certainly a trap, an endless cycle of trying on outfits that she'd never wear as Rise attempted to dress her up like some detective doll. Still, Rise had been so earnest in what she had been saying that it was hard to turn her down. Naoto felt a bit of relief that her anxiety was just mild and not going through the roof; maybe she was finally starting to just enjoy Rise's presence, even if it was something she wasn't all that interested in doing.

The week had gone pretty smoothly for Naoto. Her and Rise's friendship was growing stronger, and the detective was finally starting to feel like she was a true friend to Rise and the others and not an acquaintance of Yu. Yes, she was a bit annoyed that Rise had again brought attention to her clothes, but then again, Naoto wasn't sure if she would ever be comfortable going clothes shopping or doing other girly things with the idol. And she couldn't deny how... _nice_ it felt to hear Rise so enthusiastically want to help her. It was early, but Rise was quickly becoming almost as good a friend as Yu.

Naoto's thoughts about the Okina trip suddenly vanished as, for what felt like the hundredth time that week, Yu became her main focus again. For some reason she found herself unable to contain the feelings for him that she had thought had just been gently simmering. She couldn't put her finger on why they had come back, but there was a strong suspicion that her heart to heart with Rise on Sunday had triggered it. Either way, she was heavily considering talking the matter over with Rise, although she imagined that it could get quite messy; after all, Rise made no secret about her own feelings for their former leader, and the last thing Naoto wanted to do was screw up what was already becoming a great thing.

Lost in her mind, Naoto had barely been paying attention to the road beyond what was right in front of her, and she jumped when she felt someone tugging on her school jacket.

"Hey! Naoto! Hi!"

She turned around, arms locked in a sort of defensive pose, only to see a little girl behind her. The girl's dark brown hair, tied into two cute ponytails, and colorful pastel dress gave her away as Nanako Dojima. Nanako was Yu's cousin, a precocious little seven year old who had won over the hearts of all of Yu's friends. Naoto smiled, crouching down a bit to look her in the eyes. Naoto would hardly consider herself sentimental, but she couldn't help but admire the young girl, who had done her best to soldier on without her "big bro" around. Even now, she appeared to have just gone shopping all by herself, if the Junes bag she was carrying were any indication.

"Hello, Nanako-chan! It's so nice to see you again," she said, offering her hand to the young girl. Nanako dutifully shook it, giggling as she did.

"Wow, I feel like such a grownup now! It's nice to see you too, Naoto! Are you just going home from school?" Nanako asked, bouncing slightly. She seemed excited about something.

"Indeed. And you? Did you find something nice at Junes?" Naoto asked observantly. Nanako was strangely obsessed with the megastore, reveling in any chance she got to go with Yu and his friends. She supposed there were stranger habits for a child to have.

"Yes, I did! I'm sure it will be really tasty," Nanako answered, wide eyed. It was hard not to love Nanako; her innocent enthusiasm for everything was totally infectious.

"Ah, so you were shopping for food?"

"Uh huh! I'm making dinner tonight for Daddy, and Yukiko is going to come over and help me!"

Naoto held back a groan. Yukiko was as sweet as could be, but her culinary work was almost a surefire route to a bad stomachache. Nanako _should_ have known; the group had done an extensive amount of cooking contests where Nanako had been an unfortunate participant.

"Uh, d-did you say that Yukiko was going to _help_ you, or...?" Naoto asked more out of concern for Nanako's health than anything. She could see that Nanako was struggling to come up with a response.

"Um...yeah. I think I need to help her more, though," she finally said, looking a little sad. Naoto couldn't help but offer a hearty laugh. It was rare for Nanako to ever say a bad word about something, and the turns of phrase she used could be pretty astonishing.

"Very well put, Nanako-chan. Well I won't take up any more of your time; I'm sure you're hungry," she said, getting back up to her full height. Nanako smiled and nodded.

"Okay! Hey Naoto," she suddenly gasped, looking really anxious, "are you gonna come over next weekend?"

Naoto cocked her head, unsure of what she meant. "Hmm? I-I'm not sure, is there something going on?"

It was Nanako's turn to look surprised. "Oh, big bro didn't tell you? He's coming home during Golden Week!" she squealed, unable to contain her joy. Naoto felt a warm feeling rising in her chest and face when she heard the news, her troubled thoughts thrusting into overdrive.

"I-I-I didn't know that, no! Narukami-senpai...he's really coming back?" she said, more to herself than anyone. Nanako nodded, shuffling the Junes bag to her other hand.

"Yeah! He's gonna stay for the weekend. He said he misses all of us so much that he couldn't wait anymore! Daddy said we could have a party, so you and everyone else are invited!" Nanako giggled, looking happier than Naoto could remember ever seeing her

Not to say, of course, that Naoto wasn't feeling the exact same. She had missed him so much, and now he was going to be back. It was only going to be a short time, but that was more than enough to settle the anxiousness that had been clouding over her just minutes earlier.

"Nanako-chan, I...of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world," she nearly whispered, overcome by her emotions. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed as Nanako giggled.

"I'm really happy too! But I'll bet his girlfriend is the most happ-eep!" Nanako's hand leapt over her mouth, as if the words coming out were escaping prisoners she needed to keep inside her.

Naoto almost gasped herself as the air seemed to thicken around her throat. _G-Girlfriend!?_ Who was Nanako talking about? Surely she didn't mean a...romantic girlfriend?

"Narukami-senpai's...girlfriend?" Naoto barely heard herself say. Nanako saw Naoto's reaction and looked skittish.

"O-oh! I-I didn't say anything! Sorry!" Nanako suddenly started to gather her things and walk off. Naoto reached out and gently grabbed the little girl's shoulder as she turned to leave, crouching down again to get eye contact.

"W-wait, Nanako-chan," she pleaded, hoping the girl couldn't see her anguish, "what did you mean by 'his girlfriend'?

Nanako looked really nervous, and couldn't look at her. "I-I'm not supposed to say...it was big bro's and my secret! Please don't tell him I told you, _please!_ " She begged, almost in tears.

Naoto realized that she was asking Naoto to speak out against her cousin's wishes, something she probably considered tantamount to breaking the law. Unwilling to hurt her further, Naoto let go of Nanako's shoulder.

"I-I see. I apologize, Nanako-chan, and you have my word that this is just between you and me," she sighed, pushing a bit of the girl's brown hair out of her still moistening eyes, "I guess I will see you next weekend, then," she smiled, hoping Nanako wouldn't notice how fake the expression was. She appeared to buy it, her face going from despair to glee in seconds.

"Okay! Thank you so much, Naoto!" she squealed, throwing her arms around the detective's neck unexpectedly. "I'll seeya next week!" With that, Nanako left Naoto behind her as she tore off down the road to her house in the opposite direction.

Naoto took in a long, deep breath. While she respected Nanako's honesty and ability to keep a secret, there was one steadfast truth about her: Nanako would _never_ lie about her "big bro." Which meant that what she had said was most likely one hundred percent accurate.

Narukami had a girlfriend? Had he mentioned it in passing and Naoto just hadn't listened to him? Or was it really a secret that he was keeping from everyone else? She couldn't ask Nanako again; maybe Rise knew? No, that couldn't be; Rise still sounded as if she was hung up on him, and knowing her better now, she would assume that Rise would have just said so in a fit of emotion. Even if she wanted to, asking Rise was out of the question; Naoto always stressed that her word was as strong as iron, and she had promised Nanako that she wouldn't tell anyone.

She did her best to swallow the disappointment bundling up in her throat. Most normal people would be happy that their friend had found someone to make them happy, but Naoto knew that she wasn't normal, and neither were the feelings stirring up in her mind. A slight trickle of dread crawled down her spine as she realized that her detective instincts were going to cause her to be suspicious of every girl in Inaba until she knew the truth: who held the key to Narukami's heart?

And why couldn't she have it?

Continuing home, Naoto thought very little of her shopping trip on Friday, too concerned with fighting the tidal wave of jealousy that was pooling up in her gut.


	5. Your Affection

_Friday, 4/24/12, Okina Shopping Center, Croco Fur, Early Evening_

"Okay, whattaya think?"

Rise slowly walked in a circle, doing her best to show off every inch of the outfit she had just threw on. She was happy with the skirt, a denim number that clung to her thighs and left very little to the imagination, but was a little more concerned about the top. It was a cute purple tank top that showed off a bit of her belly, which is what she was aiming for, but something still felt off. Maybe some accessories were missing? She tousled her pigtails a little as she moved, messing up her hair so it looked a little more wild

Completing her circle, she turned and struck a sultry pose for her exhausted companion, eager to hear her opinion. Unfortunately, her judge for this contest looked bored out of her mind.

"Um...It looks fine, I guess. Very stylish...as were the many, _many_ others you have selected today" Naoto yawned, having repeated similar sentiments for almost every outfit.

Rise blew a raspberry in annoyance. " _Fine!?_ Not 'sexy' or 'hot'?" Rise cried out, flinging her hands in the air. "C'mon, be honest: there's too much boob, right?" she huffed, looking at the nearby mirror and jutting out her fairly well developed chest. Rise was proud of her figure and liked to flaunt it, but she didn't want to come off like a total _tramp_. And if she was, that was reserved for someone special anyways!

Naoto blushed and looked away, seemingly embarrassed by the notion. "I don't know, Rise-san! I don't have experience in this area! My clothes shopping is more...practical." Rise noticed Naoto steal a glance at her own chest, heavily covered by her tightly buttoned school jacket and shirt underneath. It was almost impossible to discern that Naoto was a growing young woman from her attire. Rise, however, knew better, and decided to have a bit of fun with Naoto.

"You have _all_ the experience you need, Naoto! You can hide 'em all you want, but mark my words, you're gonna let those puppies loose one day!" She laughed, looking suggestively at Naoto's chest. The shy detective made an odd yelping noise and turned away, arms folded heavily over her chest.

" _R-Rise-san!_ " she hissed, craning her neck to glare at the idol. Rise giggled with delight, heading back into the changing room to change back into her school outfit.

The two girls were in the back of Croco Fur, a high end boutique in Inaba's neighboring city, Okina. Okina was a far more modern city than Inaba, with a variety of entertainment venues that would suit the younger generations growing up in Inaba. Rise vastly preferred the shops there to the ones in Inaba, which were dated at best and just tacky at worst. Vintage was cool and all, but it just wasn't right for a pop idol to go against the grain, especially with her fashion.

Rise had been in a good mood ever since Wednesday, right after she and Naoto agreed to go to the shops. Already elated by the idea of shopping with Naoto, Yu had texted her as well and told her that he just bought his train ticket to Yasoinaba station; he was coming home for Golden Week! Rise had meant for the trip to be all about Naoto, but her excitement had taken over and she had thrown on outfit after outfit, desperate to look good for Yu's arrival.

Rise quite liked the skirt, so she decided to take it with her and leave the tank top on the neat hanging rack in the changing room. Stepping back out, she found the detective sitting upright on a fancy chair, staring at an array of leather jackets hanging from the other wall. From her body language, she could tell that the girl was very uncomfortable. In fact, she had been even more skittish and nervous than usual the entire day. Rise wondered what had her so on edge, especially since things between them had been going so well. Was she mad?

"Ooh, going leather? Look at you!" Rise chirped, trying to lighten the mood. Naoto just shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. I like heavier clothing, but leather may be too heavy, too difficult to move in," she explained, feeling the cuff of her school jacket, "I'm more interested in something like this." The school uniform wasn't bad, Rise thought, but it was weak material that was cheap to produce for hundreds of students. If there was one thing about Naoto's coat, it certainly didn't look cheap; Naoto looked every bit like a professional in that outfit, and Rise felt that look served her best.

Rise scrunched up her face, using all her knowledge about fashion and beauty to scan to the store and find Naoto a coat. She zeroed in on a _very_ cute one hanging over in the middle of the store. Excitedly, she flicked her hand at the detective, wanting her to come over to the mannequin displaying the coat. Naoto obeyed, but looked a bit slack jawed at the headless figure in front of her.

"Its got everything! The right fabric, fancy buttons, enough pockets for all your stuff; what's not to love!?" she gushed, nudging Naoto's forearm. Naoto, at a loss for words, looked the coat up and down a few times before forming a hypothesis.

"Rise, this coat...it's…

"Yesss?"

" _Orange_ ," she said, a slight hint of disgust in her voice. Indeed, the coat was bright orange with large brown buttons going up and down the front flap. Rise balked, stepping in front of her so she could let Naoto _see_ she disagreed.

"So!? It's super cute, _and_ you get to wear it in Fall," she added, hoping Naoto would understand what a crime against fashion it would be to not get this coat. She didn't look convinced.

"That may be, but I'm not really sure a professional should be wearing such bright colors," Naoto responded, "and more importantly I don't need ' _cute_ '," she said, making air quotes, "I need _efficient_."

"But that's _soooo_ boring! You gotta live a little sometimes! I've only ever seen you in blue, white, and black," Rise whined, pointing out Naoto's current outfit as an example. Rise knew it was a losing battle to argue this point, but she figured it was worth it to try and drag an explanation out of the girl instead of leaving it be entirely.

"I didn't know it was a problem..." Naoto muttered, sheepishly looking at the floor. Rise rolled her eyes; the poor girl really didn't get it. She wasn't _criticizing_ her, just pointing out the obvious! Maybe this was her insecurities coming out again; maybe Naoto didn't _believe_ she could wear a cute outfit? Rise tried to approach from that angle instead.

"You gotta trust me here, Naoto. I _know_ this stuff, and orange is totally you. How would you know if you never tried?" Rise thought she was asking an engaging question, but stood with her mouth agape as Naoto simply walked past the mannequin.

"I think I'll look over here, they have a better selection," she said nonchalantly, hands in her pockets as she strolled over to the "Boys" section of the store. Rise huffed and rolled her eyes, but dutifully followed her friend.

This late on a Friday evening, the girls were two of only a few patrons left in the store. The employees milled about, but Rise was such a frequent customer, along with being a celebrity, that they usually let her do what she wanted without disturbance. While she was walking over to Naoto, Rise flagged down one of the employees and gave her the denim skirt for her to hold until the two were done shopping. Yu was gonna _love_ that. She wandered her way back to the boys section, watching silently as Naoto pored over a rack of button-up coats as if it were a murder scene.

Cautiously, Rise approached Naoto, her heart pounding a little. She had been meaning to ask Naoto something since their book store trip, but could never find the right moment. Now seemed, somewhat alone in a clothing store, to be the right time to ask about the boyish clothes.

"So, uh, Naoto, can I...can I, like, ask you something? Kinda seriously?" Rise began, nervously staring at the black flats on her feet. She never got this nervous about _anything_ ; maybe that was a good thing, she thought. It meant that she really didn't want to hurt Naoto and cared for her feelings, like a good friend should.

"Mm?" she heard the detective grunt, eyes still focused on the rack of coats in front of her. Rise took a quick breath and continued.

"I've kinda been...well, the thing is, uh, y'know, how come you still wear those clothes?" Rise burst out, somewhat bluntly. She had tried to be diplomatic, but her desire for the truth had sort of vetoed that. Oh well, she thought, better to beg for forgiveness later.

Naoto stopped flipping through the rack, turning to face her rattled companion. She looked confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, looking a bit annoyed. Rise thought long and hard about her next response. It was _very_ difficult to get past Naoto's gaze; the focus was so intense that Rise was sure the glint in her eyes wasn't from the store's fluorescent lighting, but a computer processor that was awaiting a response so the detective could immediately break it down.

Rise gulped nervously, but somehow found the strength to continue. "It's just, like, I thought that when you were in the TV World, you kinda got over wanting to be a boy...which is great! I'm all for it! But, uh, you k-keep wearing the same clothes and stuff so...I don't know, I guess I'm just kinda confused," Rise babbled, wanting to emphasize her concern for Naoto over everything else. The results, according to Naoto's face, seemed mixed.

"Could it not just be that I am simply more comfortable with clothes like this," she groaned, emphasizing her male school uniform with her palm, "rather than... _that_?" She pointed at Rise's uniform, particularly the skirt.

"Okay, sheesh! You don't have to say it like that," Rise scoffed, a little taken aback by how sharply Naoto had answered her question. It appeared she had struck a nerve.

"I just...I like what I like, okay?" Naoto sighed, putting the jacket back and continuing onto another rack, "Could you please just let me look around a little? Thanks," Naoto hissed as she went back to searching.

Rise was more hurt than she'd likely care to admit, and had to try very hard to hold back a nasty remark and some tears. She had expected resistance, but Naoto was turning out to be quite the bear! Rise had suspected that she may have had more going on that just being annoyed at shopping, but she decided to hold back for now until things cooled off.

The idol did her best to hide her shame as she stumbled through the store. While she was obviously ecstatic that Yu was coming home, spending the past few weeks hanging out with Naoto had been a lot of fun. The two girls were more alike than she had thought, and she was really looking forward to the trip initially, but Naoto had been such a grouch that she was wondering why the detective had even bothered to come. Glumly, Rise combed the racks in the boys section, seeing if anything would even remotely tickle her fancy. To her surprise, something actually did.

The first thing that struck her was the coat's color, a firm turquoise. Dark enough that it could probably be considered professional, but still colorful enough to hint at a sense of flair. Like Naoto's original coat, it had a button up front, although the buttons were smaller and black. Underneath the wide lapel of the coat could be found a shoulder board that buttoned, giving the jacket almost a sort of military look. Rise also remembered that Naoto wore a similar colored shirt with a tie back when she was working with the police department the previou Summer. It was perfect!

Snatching it off the rack, Rise turned to see Naoto just a few yards away, inspecting a plain blue coat. She raced over, the article of clothing flowing behind her as she did.

"Hey, hey! Check this out," she squealed, showing Naoto the clothing before Naoto could offer an objection. Naoto inspected it, and actually didn't look annoyed.

"That's...a bit brighter than I might have liked, but still, that is...not _un_ appealing," she queried, resting her free hand over her mouth. She eyed the coat she already was holding. After some thinking, she made her decision.

"I suppose I can try on both," she concluded with a shrug, accepting the hangar from Rise and walking over to the changing room that was nearby. As soon as the changing room door closed, Rise huffed a sigh of relief. Finally, a victory! _And_ Naoto wasn't condescending to her! Maybe she was just in a bad mood from something else? Rise decided that she'd do some more picking once Naoto had changed. Hopefully her emotions could handle it.

Taking a seat on another of the store's fancy chairs, she fished out her cell phone to see if her beloved Yu had texted her anything. No such luck. Still, he would be there next week, and she figured she could last that long. After all, he wasn't leaving her sight from the moment he got there to the moment he got back on the train, if she had anything to say about it (and did she _ever!)_

Time seemed to slow as Rise waited and waited for Naoto to step out of the changing room. Checking her cell phone again, Rise was astonished to see that almost six minutes had gone by with no sign of Naoto emerging. How long could it possibly take to try on two different coats?! If it was her, Rise would have marched out the second the outfit was on to look at the bigger mirrors in the store and get opinions in _half_ the time. Obviously! Rise began to wonder if Naoto was okay, and her curiosity got the better of her.

Approaching the changing room door cautiously, she put an ear next to it, one of her ponytails mashing up against the hard plastic door. It was faint, but she thought she could hear what sounded like grunts coming from inside

"Urgh, dammit, not again...geez..."

Alarmed, Rise knocked gently, the sound of her knock barely audible.

"Hey Naoto, you okay? Hellooo?"

No answer. Rise bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. She went to knock again when she noticed the door move ever so slightly. Naoto had not locked the door! Rise hesitated but only for a moment; after all, they were both girls, she thought, and she was only taking off her school jacket to try on another one. It would probably be okay to check and see if she was doing alright, right? Satisfied by her logic, Rise looked both ways to see if anyone was watching and slinked into the changing room.

The room was tiny and well lit, with only an average sized mirror and a bench on the side to sit personal items on, not much different than the changing room on the other side of the store that Rise had been in. Naoto was facing the corner of the room, her jacket and, surprisingly, shirt removed and hanging neatly from the hook on the wall, leaving Naoto in what looked like a short white tank top that came down to her belly button. Rise had forgotten, since Naoto kept buttoned up so frequently, but the detective really did have nice skin, almost ethereal in how pale and shiny it was. She didn't turn around, which meant Rise must have been a bit too quiet in her approach.

Naoto was fidgeting with the tank top, causing a large _shrrriipp_ of what sounded like tape being Rise's surprise, the side of the shirt held a velcro strap, fastening around right above her ribcage. Rise realized that it was the shirt which must have kept Naoto's breasts so inconspicuous, although it looked to be strapped on fairly tight, judging by the red marks around her ribs.

"N-Naoto...are you, uh, alright?" Rise sputtered, a little thrown by what she was seeing. With a gasp, the detective whirled around, hands in an X pattern over her chest.

" _R-R-Rise-san!?_ What on Earth are you...w-why would...h-how!?" she shrieked, sounding very unlike her usual self. As Naoto began flapping around like a headless chicken trying to get her clothes back on, Rise got startled and started waving her hands to show she meant no harm.

"W-woah, relax! I just thought you might need-"

"Might need _what!?_ This is a _private_ room _! Pri-vate!_ Of all the imbecilic things to do..." Naoto interrupted, hastily buttoning up her white shirt. Rise took a step backwards, moving over toward the bench and away from the door. She had never seen Naoto like this before. Rise caught her eyes and had to look away from the intensity that greeted her.

"I-I-I thought you needed help! You were taking forever!" Rise wailed, feeling tears coming up to her eyes. Naoto looked _pissed_ , and Rise felt a tinge of actual fear zoom through her legs, making them shake.

"Your 'help' has been nothing but a nuisance! I'm leaving!" Naoto roared, thrusting the door open to a stunned audience of three Croco Fur employees. Rise quickly followed, snatching Naoto's school jacket from the hook it had been hanging on, as she had stormed out before putting it back on.

"Naoto, wuh-wait, please…" Rise said pitifully as she saw Naoto nearing the exit. The girl detective stopped before she opened the store's glass door and turned to grab her jacket harshly from the idol.

"Enough! You've clearly had no interest in helping anyone but yourself today, so I'll leave you to it. I should never have come…" Naoto continued to mutter under her breath as she finally left the store, and headed down the main street, disappearing in the crowd.

Rise tried to take a deep breath but instead found her nose clogged with tears that were already beginning to run down her cheeks. She turned to see the employees staring at her, looking as if they had no idea what to do.

"Is everything alright, Miss Risette?" asked one of them, a pleasant looking older woman. Rise rubbed an eye and nodded. Years of idol work had taught her that there was no way she could let down an audience by letting them see her weak. Straightening up, she addressed the woman.

"Y-yeah, great! Just...drama, y'know," she said quickly, her cheeks hurting from how hard she was forcing a smile, "Can I please pay for the skirt and go find my friend?" she muttered, not really processing what she was saying. The employees all nodded and lead her toward the checkout desk, asking if she needed water or tissues. It all went in one ear and out the other.

She robotically thanked the employees as they dutifully bagged her clothing and sent her on her way, begging her to come back again soon. All she could think about was Naoto, the red mark on her ribs, and the vicious glare in her eyes as she left the store.

* * *

It was almost fifteen minutes before Rise finally found Naoto sitting alone near the train station that linked Okina and Inaba. As it was early evening, the station was fairly crowded with salarymen and weary shoppers heading home for the weekend. Rise could see Naoto's familiar blue hat amongst the crowd of people, and found her sitting on a bench facing the wall. Her arms were crossed, and Rise could just sense from her body language that things were still not all well. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, steeling herself for the possible encounter to come.

Approaching slowly, she called out to the detective in a soft voice. "Naoto?"

Naoto twitched, turning around to see Rise then quickly turning back again.

"I have no desire to speak to you," she huffed. Rise bit her lip, trying not to get even more upset. She needed her composure if she was going to turn this around.

"I know that you're-I mean, I wasn't _trying_ to sneak up on you! I just wanted to see that you were okay," Rise explained, getting close enough to take a seat on the far opposite side of the bench. Naoto craned her neck to look at her, her body still facing toward the wall.

"Be that as it may, you still invaded my privacy," Naoto countered, a stern but pained look on her face, "You-you had no right do that! Don't you have any manners?" As she stared back at her, Rise could see that the anger that had been so noticeable in her eyes back at the store had been replaced by a sort of cagey, nervous glint, like that of a wounded animal.

Rise gulped, the truth slamming into her like a cannonball. She wasn't used to this immense feeling of guilt-normally, she could do incredible mental gymnastics to convince herself that whatever problem she was facing was not her fault. This was an unfortunate holdover from her days as an idol, where greedy yes-men would tend to her beck and call, quick to shift blame for her onto whomever was nearby. But something about the look in Naoto's eyes, that look of shameful, hurt pride, made it impossible to blame anyone but herself. It was a painful lesson to learn.

She bowed her head, more tears leaking from her eyes once again. "I know. I'm sorry, Naoto. I'm _so_ sorry."

The two girls stayed that way for a while, neither willing to commit to a meaningful glance. Train passengers passed them by, Rise feeling the occasional burn of a stare from someone who recognized her. For once, she couldn't care less about the attention. After a long, long silence, it was Naoto who finally spoke up.

"Do you...do you understand how difficult it is for me to shop for clothes? How embarrassed I feel sometimes?"

Rise blinked, sniffling as she wiped a tear from her eye and turned to look at Naoto.

"You...you get embarrassed?"

"Yes. I try not to but..." she sighed as she took off her cap, "It's very difficult." Her blue hair looked unkempt and shaggy, probably as a result of wearing her hat so much.

"The truth is, I don't care if people know that I am a woman," Naoto heaved, as if the confession had been weighing heavily on her, "but I still prefer men's clothing. I have tried skirts, dresses and the like, but I simply don't like wearing them. This," she explained, motioning to her school outfit, "is what I'm used to, what I feel most comfortable wearing.l"

Rise sat in silence, trying to understand Naoto's point of view. "S-so, if I have this right," Rise started, working it out in her head, "it's not that you're confused...but more like, you just can't get used to what girls wear?"

This response got a slight eye roll from Naoto, which made Rise wince. "I was never _confused_ , Rise-san. I just...am what I am. That's it. Why does everyone...you want to shut me into your view of what it is to be a woman, but I just can't do that! Why does what I wear everyday seem to bother you so much, wh-why do you even care?" The detective sputtered, seemingly choking on her own annoyance.

Rise looked at Naoto's unflinching glare, a bit thrown by the question. "I-It doesn't _bother_ me what you wear, I..." Rise tried to be careful about what she was trying to say, which was difficult as more and more emotion kept bubbling to the surface. Naoto became impatient.

"You _what_?"

The quivering idol sniffled and just decided to respond with what she was feeling. "I...wuh-worry about you. About how you're d-doing. Ever since Yu-chan left, we don't suh-see you very often, so sometimes I just..."

Naoto stiffened, looking at Rise with wounded eyes again. "Rise-san..."

"Sometimes it's just really h-hard to tell if you even _luh-like_ us sometimes!" Rise blubbered, continuing to spill what had been on her mind ever since they first studied alone together, "I don't w-want you to think that none of us care, because we do! You're, l-like, one of us, y'know!? So when I see you acting and dressing the same as you used to, I get scared that maybe you're not okay, and if you're not, then I wanna help you.."

Naoto didn't say anything for a while, just sat in silence as Rise meekly poured her heart out and tried to calm down After a minute, Naoto stood up from her seat and moved a bit closer to Rise's position.

"I...can appreciate your concern, Rise-san," Naoto began, her voice a little shaky, "but you must understand that I dress this way because I want to, not because I'm afraid _not_ to. My trepidation today stemmed more from… _-hhnkk-_ this is stupid" Naoto groaned, seemingly unable to finish her thought.

"It's not stupid if it's how you feel," Rise said softly, "Please, go on..."

Naoto played with her hat's bill some more before turning to address her friend. "I...I can't compare with your fashion sensibilities or your looks. I don't like being a burden to people, and that's what I felt like I was this whole time...I didn't feel like I belonged."

This revelation kind of broke Rise's heart. There wasn't a day that went by where the redhead _wasn't_ agonizing over her image; it just came with the territory of being a model. Indeed, her whole Risette persona relied upon Rise's ability to look her best, so she was always extra critical of her body and how it looked. Naoto may have talked a good game, but Rise could see she was, in many ways, just like any other teenage girl, struggling with self-esteem and jealousy. She felt tears prick her eyes again as she processed what Naoto was telling her.

The blue haired second year took a deep breath, still figuring out how to say what was on her mind. "All I needed was a new coat, but since Wednesday I...I've had a lot on my plate, and I hadn't considered that you were concerned about my well-being. I convinced myself that you were trying to shame me into dressing more like...well, you," the detective finished, placing her hat back on and looking down at her knees.

Rise didn't know how to process that. She hadn't seen Naoto this vulnerable since they had confronted her shadow, almost nine months ago. "Naoto, why didn't you ever _say_ anything?" Rise asked, trying to understand her friend's thinking, "I would _never_ do something like that! A-at least, I didn't mean to…"

When Rise found the courage to look in Naoto's eyes, they were blank and empty, a look that Rise was beginning to recognize as a sign that the girl had disappeared into her own mind.

With a heavy sigh, Naoto turned in her seat, giving the redhead her full attention. "This is...this is very difficult for me to do, so just please don't say anything," Naoto said hastily, sticking out her hand, "I'm sorry, Rise-san. There's been a lot on my mind and I...I have been to known to have tantrums when I get frustrated. I see now that your intentions were good, and I am just playing the fool once again. Please accept my apology!" She finished by bowing her head, showing Rise the top of her blue hat.

Rise couldn't begin to explain how relieved she was. "Suh-so, we're good? You duh-don't hate me?" she wheezed, trying to keep it together.

Naoto picked her head back up, giving Rise a strange look. "What?! That's absurd! Rise-san, you are the only one who ever...I mean! I…"

"W-what...?"

To Rise's surprise, a small blush bled through Naoto's cheeks as she worked out her response.

"What I'm trying to say is, no one has ever... _wanted_ to do something like this for me before. You are a wonderful friend, Rise-san, and I enjoy spending time with you, even if I am not in the best of moods..." As she said this, Naoto tipped her cap down with her free hand, the blush increasing by the second. She waved her outstretched hand again, urging Rise to shake it.

As dispirited as she had been a few minutes earlier, Rise felt herself swell up listening to what her friend had to say. It was always so difficult to gauge what Naoto was thinking or feeling, and she knew that hearing her confess her feelings at all was a big, big deal. Rise had struggled with the feeling that the detective wasn't a big fan of her, but she could _finally_ push all those doubts out of her mind. The two shared a look, Rise smiling through her tears as she watched Naoto give a gentle smile back.

A happy sob dribbled out of her lips as she threw her arms around the smaller girl's torso, ignoring the detective's hand, and squeezed her close. She figured she'd beg for forgiveness later; after being complimented like that, how could she _not_ expect a hug anyways? As expected, Naoto didn't return it, but Rise didn't really care; the fact that she wasn't getting pushed away was more than enough comfort.

She heard Naoto give an uncomfortable grunt, so she immediately let go, concerned.

"O-oh, Naoto I'm so sorry! Is it, erm...?" she asked, biting her lip nervously and motioning toward where she had seen the rash on Naoto's ribcage. Naoto nodded a bit, rubbing the spot gently.

"I-it looks worse than it is. That only happens if I get lazy," she said through gritted teeth, putting a hand where the rash was, "This binder compresses what is, erm, 'underneath;, so it is a bit snug in my ribs unless I adjust it every now and then." Rise nodded, looking intently where Naoto's hand was.

"So I guess that explains why we don't see anything," she muttered, watching Naoto blush as she nodded in agreement.

Rise had more questions, but she wanted to be careful. Dabbing at her red eyes to remove some of the runny mascara, she decided to go for it. "Does it always leave a rash like that?"

Naoto shot her a nervous look, but obliged. "Like I said, if I'm careless. Normally I take it off when I get home, but I have gotten so used to it that sometimes I forget if I'm too focused on something." The detective gave a slight cough, a cue that perhaps she was done speaking about the subject. Rise understood and buried her curiosity, maybe to revisit some other time.

The two girls sat for a spell, before Rise again broke the silence.

"I-I do too, y'know. L-like spending time with you, I mean!" Rise gushed, excitement beginning to charge her depleted emotional reserves, "I feel bad that we didn't get you a coat...maybe we can try again sometime?

Naoto laughed softly at Rise's sudden enthusiasm, her cheeks getting their normal color back. "Perhaps, yes. It's a shame; I did like that coat you suggested, to be honest. A bit, er, outside my price range, unfortunately," Naoto admitted.

Rise frowned. "Aw, that sucks! I guess I shoulda looked closer at the tag," she sighed, "Honestly, I don't even pay attention to that stuff. I just bill it to the studios!" She grinned, ignoring Naoto's amused eye roll.

The two girls talked pleasantly for a few more minutes, watching the sun go down just beyond the tunnel that concealed the train tracks. Rise felt as if she understood Naoto's position better, and encouraged the detective to speak out if she was ever uncomfortable rather than to bottle it up again. A comfortable silence sprung up, both girls content to let it stand this time.

"Um, Rise-san," Naoto said eventually, staring up at her friend, "There _has_ been something else bothering me, but I was unsure if I should share it with anyone else."

Rise blinked, processing what the girl had said. "O-oh? Is this the stuff on your plate that you mentioned earlier?"

Naoto nodded, her steely gaze becoming hard and focused. "It's...erm, it's a little embarrassing...I'm lost on the best way to say it," she admitted shyly. Like when she saw the coat in Croco Fur earlier, Rise's mind lit up with an idea. She often found that the best way to get someone to open up was to be as honest with them as they wanted to be with you, so perhaps telling Naoto something that was a bit of secret would loosen her tongue. And there was a _big_ secret Rise could admit, although the thought of it brought hazy waves of uncertainty to her mind.

"Well," she answered, trying hard to get the words out "can I, er, uh, can I tell you something first? Something I haven't told anyone else either? Maybe it'll make you less nervous?" Her voice almost caught in her throat. She hadn't been this anxious since her first audition; the sound of her heart beating was like thunder in her ears. The only thing powering her through was that Yu had told her his plan to confess to the group the day after he got home; if that was the case, what was the harm in letting her really good friend in on it?

"I suppose, if you think it will help," Naoto replied, turning on the bench to give Rise her full attention. No backing out now, she supposed.

"Okay, so...uh, heh, this is _really_ tough because I've kept it a secret for a while now but, I think I can trust you to keep it secret too," she started, babbling nervously. Naoto's face grew rigid, and Rise felt like she was now in professional mode.

"Go on, you have my word that this is solely between us" she said quietly. Rise obliged her request.

"Back in in like...February, a little after Valentine's Day, Yu and I spent the day together, and then we went to his house and..."

Rise swallowed hard; she had anticipated finally getting this off her chest for months, and she was only a few words away. Now was _not_ the time to lose her nerve! She felt a bit empowered by her friend's gentle nod, urging her to continue.

"And…?"

"H-he confessed to me! T-that he liked me! Like _like-liked_ me! And, I mean, well, you _know_ that I think he's just the greatest, and so one thing lead to another and...we started dating," she revealed, saying all of it awfully fast. Blushing, she looked up from the sight of her wringing hands to see Naoto with a bizarre look.

Her eyes were wide and dilated, a huge blush swarming up to her cheeks, as if all her capillaries had burst simultaneously. She was also staring straight ahead, almost _through_ Rise, her pupils unfocused on any particular subject. Growing worried, Rise started waving her hand in Naoto's face.

"Uh, hellooo? Earth to Naoto? Did you hear me?" she whined, desperate to steal back her friend's attention and praying she wouldn't have to try and repeat it. Naoto finally snapped out of it, her eyes returning to normal size, although the blush and vacant stare remained.

"You mean that...you're telling me that you and Narukami-senpai are-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, yes! Isn't that so awesome!? Like a fairy tale," Rise swooned, memories of Yu feeding into her like a drug. In contrast, Naoto looked like she'd gone ten rounds with a world champion boxer. Rise gave her a look, concerned that she was truly sick or something.

"Naoto, are you okay? Did you hear what I said?" she asked, putting a hand to Naoto's forehead. The detective quickly pulled away from the idol's touch, back to being her usual sheepish self as she nodded a confirmation to her companion's question.

"Yes...er, yes, of course, I j-just didn't expect... _that,_ " she said, the 'that' sounding almost interchangeable with a curse word, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not feeling well."

Startled, Rise probed for answers. "Are you sure? You seemed fine a second ago..." This was confusing - did she _upset_ Naoto by telling her? Had the plan backfired? She was about to ask when the detective got to her feet quickly.

"I-I have been feeling it in my throat for most of the day, but it's getting worse now. We should head back; it's getting late and I don't want to miss the next train," Naoto urged, nodding toward the train station. Rise was stunned; what the hell had gotten into her?

"N-Naoto, weren't you going to tell me something though? Something kinda important?" Rise inquired, trying to look into Naoto's eyes to get a sense of where she was at. Like an expert liar, Naoto tipped her cap down and avoided the deadly, loving gaze of her friend.

"It...it can wait. It's not that important," she said slowly. Rise was _not_ satisfied with the answer, but she remembered what Yu had said: when she wanted to let her in, she would. As annoyed and concerned as she was with how she was behaving right now, Rise had to trust that her friend would seek out her help when she needed it. She grabbed the Croco Fur bag from underneath her feet, still eyeing Naoto curiously.

"Naoto Shirogane," she said, putting her hands on her hips like a mother questioning her child, "are you _sure_ there's _nothing_ else you want to tell me?" she asked sternly, watching as the detective squirmed and once again turned red.

"N-no, really, it's nothing, I just feel a bit lightheaded," Naoto assured her with a strained smile.

"Okay..."

Naoto walked briskly to the train stop, not even waiting for Rise to join her. She was _so_ getting the riot act when they got back to school on Monday, Rise thought.

Pulling her pass out of her purse, Rise went up to the train turnstile and walked through it, her mind very unsure of what to think. The ten thousand pound weight that should have been lifted off of her back seemed to weigh even _more_ than it had before her confession. How backwards was that?

She tried hard to push the negative thoughts out of her mind, focusing instead on the day's most important revelation. As it had then, it sent her heart fluttering, reminding her that perhaps, even with how much of a weirdo she was being, her time with Naoto was totally worth it.

 _"You are a wonderful friend, Rise-san, and I enjoy spending time with you..."_


	6. Maze of Life

_Saturday, 4/25/12, Shirogane Estate, Evening_

 _*click*_

 _*click_

 _*click*_

Naoto let the bright bulb blind her for a few seconds, hoping that this new sensation might jar her out of the malaise that had overtaken her for the past twenty four hours. No such luck.

She had been laying in her desk chair, tugging on the swinging chain of her desk lamp, clicking it on and off for what felt like hours, trying her hardest to control the tempest of thoughts buzzing in her head. It was only when Yakushiji ducked his head into her room and said something that her mind broke away for a mere moment. Even then, she gave an autopilot response, just something to get him out of the room so she could continue to obsess over this new problem in her life.

Only a day had passed since Rise confessed her secret to her in Okina, but it had only taken that one day to completely consume Naoto from the inside out.

Her stomach hurt just to think of it: _""H-he confessed to me! T-that he liked me! Like _like-liked_ me!."_ A knife twisting in her guts may have been more pleasant to think about. It had been so all-consuming that she couldn't even muster up the will to do anything else. All she had done was throw on a nice white shirt and some slacks, as if that would somehow imply she had been productive for the day.

Why did this feel so... _wrong?_ It's not like it was an earth shattering revelation; close friends entered relationships all the time, especially those who endure traumatic or bonding experiences together over a long period of time. It made _perfect_ sense: Rise, the starlet, the pretty idol, with the mysterious handsome outsider who could do no wrong. _Perfect_ , except that it made her physically ill.

She stood up from her chair, rubbing her face and trying to make sense of it all. Narukami was a great friend, Rise was a great friend, and she should be happy that they had found happiness in each other. She repeated it over and over in her head as if that would convince her to accept the fact. It wasn't working.

Her overactive imagination conjured up an image of Narukami, like a magic mirror. Steel hair that matched steel eyes boring a hole into her very soul. They weren't angry eyes, or inquisitive, but blank, waiting to hear whatever it was she had to say. Kind eyes, eyes that didn't judge her for who she was and accepted her for her.

With memories of him came even more of the times they had spent together solving a case she had been lured into late last year. She thought of their final breakthrough in the case, how quickly he was willing to leap in front of the faux knife that an apparent madman (actually a disguised Yakushiji) had pulled. His eagerness to protect her...that _had_ to mean something, didn't it?

Annoyed, she glanced to the side of her room and saw the wardrobe door ajar; she had probably been too distracted to close it when she had gotten dressed. The oddly out-of-place wardrobe had been her Grandfather's choice; he had always had a taste for older, Victorian-era décor, and this was one of his more eccentric choices. Naoto hadn't minded, since it was very spacious and wide and accommodated her unique choice of clothing very adequately. One of the nicer things about the old wardrobe was the mirror attached to the back of the left door, which immediately let her see how she was going to look before she got too comfortable.

As she looked at the open door, the mirror reflected her in the low light of the room. Slowly approaching it, she took a good hard look at what she saw.

Her legs were short and unappealing, always fully concealed compared to the thousands of bare legs one could see at her high school. Even if she were to show them off, she doubted that her skinny stems would be enough to really attract anyone. Her hips were bony, not exactly something anyone would notice if they were to look at her. As always, her true chest was concealed, leaving a sort of formless shape to her torso that was tightly compressed beneath layers of clothing. Even without the binder, Naoto's breasts were inconspicuous, certainly way less developed than her fellow senpai and Rise.

The self flagellation continued the further she moved her gaze up. Her arms were scrawny and lacked definition, looking like they may crack if squeezed hard enough. She stopped looking at the mirror and gazed down at her hands, grimacing at what she saw. Dainty, long fingers that would have been beautiful if not for the calluses from years of tinkering and crafting. She ran a hand across her cheek, noting the sandpaper-like consistency of her well-worn palm. Disappointed, Naoto gave one final gaze at her face.

Considering the way she dressed, It was difficult to distinguish, just from her face, that Naoto was a girl at all. Her eyes were a muddy grey with a thick and heavy brow leaning slightly down in a sort of permanent, severe look. Thin and pallid cheeks hung over a pointed chin, and her jaw was unusually sharp. Not a hint of makeup or other beauty product was to be found, which meant nothing was disguising the bags under her eyes or the hints of acne cropping up around her nose. Her hair was short, shaggy, and unkempt, its thickness and luster disguised by the flat shape it retained after wearing her hat for so long.

Naturally, she compared herself to Rise, who may as well have been sculpted from clay; Naoto found it tough to admit, but Rise Kujikawa was _gorgeous_. She had clearly blossomed young, and her curves were thick and full even in her adolescence. A gifted touch with mascara, lipstick and blush made her face look like she had just walked off a photo shoot and into the real world. Her hair, long and flowing, almost always had little ringlets in it as if to maximize her cuteness. She smelled of Jasmine, a perfume that almost seemed to follow her like an overzealous cloud. Even the way she talked and laughed was cherubic, like someone had gone into a laboratory and discovered the concoction to make someone beautiful and appealing and just inserted that into a perfect android body. She could have had any boy she wanted, yet she just _had_ to have Narukami, the one boy in Naoto's life who didn't seem to hyper-focus on outside appearances.

This cacophany of negative thoughts made Naoto hiss angrily and slam shut the door of the wardrobe, making the whole thing shake. She was getting upset, trying her best to control her breathing. In a last ditch effort, Naoto attempted her exercises, hoping that it would calm her down. She took a neutral, strong stance and started deep in her diaphragm, sucking in the first bit of air and feeling her stomach expand. The first breath came strong, almost euphoric. As she gathered the next breath, a memory began to play in her mind, grainy and fuzzy like the Midnight Channel.

 _"Rrrgh...you're always like that! I can't imagine becoming a woman only to have a man protect me!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry, Naoto."_

 _"And yet...you always...Why!?"_

 _"Because we're friends! And...I'm not gonna let you get hurt because of me. I'd...I'd die before I let that happen!"_

Like a freight train, the scene barreled through her and overwhelmed all of her senses in how frighteningly real it felt. This was also during their final outing with the mysterious Phantom Thief, just after Yu had seemingly offered to take a knife for Naoto. Stupid, senseless, imbecilic...and yet so endearing. Her breath caught in her nasal passage, and she coughed a bit before attempting another one. The breaths came harder, most likely due to her binder, and it was taking all of her concentration just to power through it. While she was doing that, her mind again flickered back to the past, drudging up a moment that she and Yu had shared on the hills overlooking Inaba not long before he departed.

 _"I'm really glad I came to this town, Narukami-senpai..."_

 _"I'm glad you did too, Naoto-kun. This place really seems special."_

 _"Indeed. Everyone here has been so great! But I must admit, when I'm with you, I become scared..."_

 _"Heh, I didn't think you got scared that often, detective."_

 _"Mm, I try not to...but, sometimes, I get scared that the instant I admit the truth, everything will spill out..."_

This time, Naoto full on sputtered, putting her hands on her knees and taking some fresh air. She slammed a fist on her desk; it was almost physically painful to remember that particular moment. She had come _this_ close to telling Narukami how she truly felt, but had faltered at the moment of truth, like a coward.

Shaking her head, Naoto sunk back into her favorite chair, her face in her hands. When it came to discovering the key to Naoto's heart, Narukami was like a master detective, or, rather, a thief. It wasn't _fair_ , to steal just her heart. Her desire to see him was almost overpowering, and even if he was arriving very soon, this little kernel of information would change their relationship almost unquestionably, and the detective wasn't sure if she could handle that.

With her intellect and unique infamy, Naoto had often found it difficult to find relationships that came with no strings attached; whether it was her peers wanting to know her just to get answers and rub shoulders with a person they had seen on TV, or police officers who wanted to let her do the footwork and take the credit, it had never been easy for the detective to meet people. For once, it had been relaxing to spend time with someone her age who let her speak and be herself, while also not judging her for the way she dressed or her intellectual qualities. To know that this rare opportunity of finding someone who ignored all that just to make her happy was slowly slipping away? It hurt more than any physical wound could.

The other unfortunate effect of all this was how it made her see Rise. She hadn't lied; Naoto really _did_ consider Rise a very close friend. She may not have been on her intellectual level, and she could be a bit vapid even at the best of times, but there was an underlying sweetness to her personality that the detective found very charming. Much like Yu, she could suss out negative feelings and get Naoto to talk about things she thought she'd never share with anyone else, intimate details that before would have been taboo to even her Grandfather. But now, she had taken from Naoto something that the detective had been desiring on a very deep and personal level, which made it incredibly difficult to feel anything other than intense anger. Was it right to feel this aggression toward Rise, even though she had no idea how much her relationship hurt her friend? Naoto's brain told her no, but every vein and muscle in her body told her yes, yes, _yes_.

Still uneasy, she looked at her cell phone, lying motionless near its charger. She had been trying to keep her feelings internalized and hated to burden someone else with her issues, but she realized it may be easier to talk to someone, _anyone_ about this. But who? Of course, Rise would be best, but she was obviously not an option; Naoto was barely sure how she was going to face her on Monday for school, let alone talking to her. Who did that leave?

Naoto fashioned a list in her head, ticking off the choices that didn't make much sense. Almost automatically, all of the boys were off the list. Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie were indeed her dear friends, but they seemed incredibly misguided when it came to their efforts in the romantic realm. Yosuke, in particular, was so ineffective in his efforts that she almost felt sorry for him.

That left the girls. Rise was out, so her two senpai remained. Chie and Yukiko had both proven over time to be kind and sensitive girls who would do a lot to help their friends. Naoto had no doubt that either would make able listeners, but she realized she should probably stick to just one of them. Logically, Yukiko made the most sense; while Chie was, in a good way, much like an overbearing and protective older sister, Naoto wasn't sure she had much experience in the realm of romance. Yukiko, on the other hand, was almost always denying suitors who approached her at the school gate. Naoto often dealt with the same issue, finding love notes in her shoe locker on a regular basis from both men who were smitten with her _and_ women who were confused about her gender. Most importantly, Yukiko's combination of unabashed naivete and oddball sense of humor had proven to be a potent mixture for honesty, which is what Naoto craved more than anything.

With renewed determination, she grabbed her mobile and quickly scrolled through her contacts, highlighting _Yukiko Amagi_ and firing off a quick text.

 _"NEED 2 SPEAK WITH U REGARDING URGENT MANNER. MEET JUNES TMRRW Y/N?"_

She put her phone down and drummed her fingers on the desk, hoping that Yukiko wasn't having too much of a busy day to respond. Yukiko was in training to become the proprietor of her family's old school establishment, the Amagi inn. This kept her occupied a lot of the time, but she usually always made time to go and see her friends. Sure enough, the phone blinked again after two minutes.

 _"Sure! We won't be really busy until next weekend, so I have some time. Is everyone coming?"_

Naoto grimaced, quickly typing out a response.

"JUST ME. NEED 2 SPEAK TO U ONLY"

Another minute before a reply.

 _"I hope everything is okay. I'll see you tomorrow!"_

Letting out a sigh of relief, Naoto put her phone down. The easy part went of without a hitch, but the hardest part of her plan was still lying in wait. Her next goal was to figure out how she could relate her woes to Yukiko without being too specific. She had promised Rise that her secret would be theirs alone, and although Rise was now more of a nemesis, a Shirogane's word was unbreakable. She would never betray Rise's trust in her, no matter how much it hurt to bottle those feelings inside of her.

* * *

 _Saturday, 4/25/12, Okina City, Evening_

"Still no answer...shoot!"

Rise grumbled to herself as she strutted down the streets of Okina city. She had just gotten out of a production meeting at the Takura Productions building and was taking a break before she went in to do a voiceover for a commercial. After grabbing a bite to eat, she thought she'd text Naoto and see if she was feeling any better. This was her second attempt with no response.

Annoyed, she bit down on her ruby lower lip and tugged on her tight ponytail. Since she was out and about, she had disguised herself with big sunglasses and worn her hair a different way, and it appeared to be doing the trick so far; it was easier to get lost in a bigger city like Okina than in Inaba. Plus, she needed to be alone, if only to confront the thoughts that had been plaguing her through her entire day.

Naoto clearly did _not_ like the news that Rise had told her the other day. As soon as they had gotten back, the detective had become strangely withdrawn and distant, hastily bidding Rise goodbye, not even making eye contact. It didn't take someone as smart as her to see that there was something more to her reaction, and Rise was dreading that it was the one thing she had been afraid of most of all.

She had told Naoto her big secret with the hope that it might inspire the shy girl to finish what she had been attempting to say, but Rise may have stumbled upon it herself: Naoto _liked_ Yu. _Li_ _ke-liked_ him. That would be the only thing that Rise could think of that would have stunned the detective into such a silence. The telltale signs were all there, just like they had been with Yukiko when Rise had talked to her about the same subject.

This revelation made Rise's heart heavy; it had all been going so well before that. Hearing Naoto say that she thought Rise was a really good friend had been the cherry on top of a great budding friendship, and now it felt like the whole thing may come tumbling down. Rise felt her brain remind her that she was thinking way too hard, and she clenched an eye shut as she rubbed her head. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding, she thought...but then again, maybe it wasn't.

This was definitely not the time to add more to her social life, either. Not only was her boyfriend going to visit after a few months away, but it was time to start ramping up production on her comeback album, too. The meeting she had been in earlier was about nailing down the logistics of the album: length, tracks, who might be producing, projected release date, etc. Rise had made the decision to contribute at least one song of her own to the new album in order to emphasize a change in direction, which her team was more than willing to work with her on. This meant that her time was going to start being pretty limited, and having the stress of worrying about Naoto in addition to the struggles of being back in the recording studio again was not meshing well. Her heart tended to side with Naoto, however, since she wasn't sure she could deal with the emotional fallout of actively losing a friend.

This anxiety had plagued Rise even before her career as an idol singer. As a child, she was soft-spoken and weak, unable to fight back against the bullies that would relentlessly tease her. Music and singing had been a nice escape; she never dreamed it would lead her to the life she was living currently. But even more than being able to live her creative dreams as reality, she wanted a best friend. Someone that she could call any time of day and they would answer, whom could talk her through her lowest points, and lend her strength when she couldn't find anymore. Yu was this, in many ways, but he was so far away and would be for the near future. Each friend from Yasogami High fit the bill in their own way, but so far, none could replace what Yu gave to her, and she felt she was _this_ close to achieving it with Naoto.

Sighing heavily, she took off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes, wincing at the bright glow of the setting sun. She had been up and at it since seven o'clock that morning and was feeling rather worn out. As she was setting her sunglasses back on, she noticed she had stopped, coincidentally, right in front of Croco Fur. The cogs in her mind began to whir as she quickly whipped out her cell phone and checked the time; she still had about ten minutes. Quickly, she ran into the store, hoping that the plan brewing in her mind would be enough to save her friendship.


	7. Burn My Dread

_Sunday, 4/26/12, Junes Food Court, Mid-Afternoon_

 _"_ At Junes, every day is customer appreciation day! _Every day is great at your Junes!_ "

For perhaps the thousandth time, the mega store jingle rang out through the food court. Naoto would be lying if she said it didn't drive her crazy to hear it on loop like that, but it was a necessary evil in order to maintain a neutral meeting place.

For the past year, the Junes food-court was the primary hangout for the whole Investigation Team. Whether it was discussing actual information related to the case, studying, or just a friendly get-together, Junes was the heart and soul of the group. It helped that Teddie and Yosuke worked at the store, which meant they always had tabs on when the food court wasn't so busy.

For all its positives, there were some downsides, namely the food. Naoto had skipped breakfast in a fit of anxiety over her lunch meeting, so she decided to spring for a basic beef bowl that the food court had just recently began selling as a means to combat the popularity of the Aiya Chinese restaurant nearby. It was _terrible_ ; the beef was undercooked, the rice was soggy, and the side of vegetables felt rubbery and microwaved to all hell. Naoto choked down a few bites before hastily throwing it in the nearby garbage bin. It made her almost prefer the cooking of Chie, Rise and Yukiko. _Almost_.

She was now facing the somewhat painful combo of nerves and an upset stomach. She wasn't one to get nervous, especially when needing to talk to someone she felt she could trust, but today was very different. She would have to do her best to talk about something that had been plaguing her life like a curse, and yet be general enough that she wouldn't arouse suspicion of who was causing her this stress. A tall order, especially for the perceptive heir to the Amagi inn.

The day had turned out to be a bit hotter than expected, which caused Naoto to remove her hat and fan herself for a few moments as she waited for Yukiko. Naoto had wanted to look professional yet casual, so she had dressed in a long sleeve turquoise shirt and black slacks. She had considered a bright yellow tie with the shirt, but she had decided that may have been a bit too formal for the occasion. In the growing heat she quickly began rolling up the sleeves of the shirt, feeling the sweat pool around her arms. As Naoto wrestled with her soggy sleeves, Yukiko appeared out of the shadow of the sliding glass doors.

At first glance, she seemed like a princess from an old folk tale: pale and dainty, with beautiful black hair that shined and shimmered all the way down her back, complimented by an impeccable fashion sense. As the heiress to one of the oldest businesses in the town, Yukiko was a popular student, but could often be mistaken by her classmates as cold due to her polite but sometimes shy and aloof nature. Of course, that was never really the case; Yukiko's shyness stemmed from a deeply internalized struggle.

Beneath her quiet demeanor, Yukiko had hidden the feeling that she was a caged bird, destined to inherit an inn by mere accident of birth. The struggle to balance her duty to her family and her own hopes and dreams often frustrated her into isolation. These feelings manifested themselves physically in the TV world, where it had been confronted by Yu and the others. Naoto had not been around for the battle with her shadow self, but she had been assured that it was as intense and wild as the those that came after it.

With her shadow's defeat came acceptance that perhaps Inaba wasn't the ball and chain she had made it out to be. This new outlook encouraged Yukiko to succeed her parents and become the next innkeeper, dedicated to preserving the proud reputation the Amagi inn maintained. The inn was a popular tourist attraction for the otherwise plain town of Inaba; many city folk were allured by its astute traditionalist ways. As such, Yukiko inherited no small feat; she was often very busy around the holidays and frequently missed school in order to help with the inn's upkeep.

Naoto had always been very impressed by Yukiko's quiet strength; she was only a couple of years older than her and was already responsible for so much. Despite this burden, she never appeared sad or worn out, and was always pleasant at any social gathering. Even amongst her friends, Yukiko maintained her politeness and still used traditional honorifics, which most of the group had long since abandoned. As expected, she approached with her arms locked behind her, a kind smile on her lips.

"Hey, Naoto-kun! Good afternoon!" Yukiko greeted, taking a seat and smoothing out her skirt. Naoto gave a gentle nod and smiled at her friend.

"The same to you, Yukiko-senpai," she replied. There was a bit of an awkward silence; like Rise, Naoto didn't spend much casual time with Yukiko individually, so the lack of a group dynamic made the initial conversation slightly awkward.

"So," Yukiko started, coughing nervously, "you said that you had something important you wanted to talk about?"

Naoto nodded, scooting forward in her seat so she could keep her voice down above the dull roar of the busy Junes marketplace. "Yes, I did, senpai _._ I hope I didn't interrupt any plans you may have had." Naoto felt a pressing need to ensure that she wasn't being a bother to the young heiress.

"Oh no, not at all," Yukiko answered, brushing off the response with a wave of her hand, "We've been preparing for Golden Week for a while now, so there's really not much to do around the inn but wait for the big rush! So, what's going on?"

Naoto took a deep breath, hoping that she wouldn't falter in conveying her feelings to Yukiko. Fortunately, the prep time she had given herself had at least boosted her confidence a little.

"Well, it is difficult for me to admit this but I am having this unique...problem, lately, and I need a secondary opinion to help determine my next course of action," she began, looking at her clenched hands. She was fidgety, which showed in the way her fingers kept interlocking in a sort of wordless dance.

Yukiko's eyes widened. "O-oh! I see...You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"N-no, nothing like that. I, er...," Naoto trailed off, her diction faltering a bit. What _was_ the best way to describe this? She coughed once before continuing, "I''m sorry, Yukiko-senpai; as I said, this is not easy..."

She had been looking down as she said that, and when she looked up she was surprised to see Yukiko had switched seats around the circular table, taking one a little bit closer to Naoto than before. She couldn't help the minor blush that swam through her face.

"I don't know what it could be," Yukiko began, a tiny giggle in her throat, "but surely it's not worth getting this worked up over, right? Just relax, and take it slow!" Yukiko had an earnest look in her eyes that made it seem as if she had all the time in the world for her friend. Naoto couldn't help but smile; she really had come to the right person. Feeling a bit more confident, she decided to follow Yukiko's advice. She straightened up, eyes glistening with her usual fervor as she finally revealed the truth.

"You are correct as always, senpai. The truth is that I am currently stuck in a romantic entanglement, and I could use some advice as to how to best share my feelings with...er, that is, the uh...romance...er, Yukiko-senpai...?" Naoto's confidence began to shake as Yukiko's face started contorting into some sort of odd grimace while the detective talked. She couldn't tell if she was angry or about to cry, both of which terrified the poor detective.

"Pffttt...snrrkkk."

...Oh no. It couldn't be _that,_ could it? Naoto had to ponder only for a moment, as Yukiko suddenly burst out laughing.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Ahah! Ha! Ha! Ahahahhaaaaa!"

Naoto's confidence turned to glass, shattering the moment Yukiko began to howl with laughter. Yukiko was as prim and sophisticated as a high schooler could be, but once she saw or heard something even remotely funny she would absolutely lose it laughing. It was a bizarre facet of her personality that Naoto rarely understood, even less so now.

"S _-_ s _-_ senpai _!?_ " she gasped, her voice swinging upwards. What was funny about this!? This was a _very_ serious matter!

"Ahhhaha...Naoto-kun...it's not p-polite to make jokes like tha-ahahahaaaaa! You know I ha-ahahahahaave this problem! A romantic entanglehehehehe...entanglementeeheheheee tha-haha-t's a good o-huhhuhuh-neee!"

What did she say? _Joke?_ Naoto's horror turned to anger very quickly.

"J-joke!? Yukiko-senpai, this isn't some gag for your amusement!" Her glare said all it needed to. Immediately, Yukiko began to come down from her hysterics.

"W-wait...haha...You were being serious?" Yukiko asked, still holding a hand over her mouth. Deadly silent, Naoto nodded. When _wasn't_ she serious?

 _"_ Have I done something to implicate that I would waste both your and my valuable time on something so ridiculous as a joke? _Yes_ I am serious!" Naoto hissed, trying her best to contain the volcanic hell she wanted to unleash on the goofball proprietress. Was it really that hard to believe she might have this issue?

With a gasp, Yukiko clasped her hands together somewhat melodramatically. "O-oh my goodness, I'm _so_ sorry, Naoto-kun! I don't, er...oh geez...I-I had no idea," Yukiko prattled, looking very downtrodden, "Y-you just don't seem like th-the type and...I'm sorry, really!" Naoto unclenched her fists and lowered her eyes, coming down from her anger.

"I just-I've never seen or heard you be interested in another boy...or girl?" Yukiko commented, looking unsure about that last part.

Naoto blushed a little, but understood her confusion; Naoto had often complained to the rest of the group about the excessive number of letters that would be placed in her shoe locker at school from both boys and girls. While she didn't care if people knew her gender, and she felt in her hear that she preferred men, she hadn't exactly announced it to the world; as such, girls often left love notes and made eyes at her in the hall.

"Yes, a boy, and no, it's not something I am used to dealing with. In lew of my own experience, I've called upon you to ask for assistance," Naoto replied, glumly. She didn't like this feeling of uncertainty, the knot in the pit of her stomach every time her mind even tiptoed toward the idea of Yu and Rise. She hoped beyond hope that Yukiko might have some advice.

Yukiko looked contemplative. She waited a few moments before answering Naoto again.

"Um...to be honest, I've never had a b-boyfriend, so," her cheeks turned a furious red, almost as red as her headband as she continued, "I'm not sure how much help I can really be..."

Naoto closed her eyes and sighed, a little frustrated. There had to be _something_ she could offer, lest the whole day be a waste.

"Well, have you ever had these types of... _feelings_ for someone else?" Naoto asked, still not sure on how to properly phrase what she was trying to say. Yukiko thought long again before responding, her cheeks still burning.

"I...I think so, but I'm not so sure. What...does it feel like for you?" Yukiko asked back bashfully. Naoto looked hard but could only see honesty in her dark eyes. Embarrassed, she thought about the best way to describe what she felt for Yu. A wave of red crashed into her face as she slowly worked it out in front of Yukiko.

"Um...okay, I-I'll try to describe it," she started, drumming her fingers on the table while Yukiko looked on expectantly, "I...sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, and I have this feeling in my stomach, b-but it's not a bad one! I never become sick; I merely have this pleasant, yet unsettling feeling that never seems to subside. It often correlates with thoughts of this boy...I am not making much sense, am I?" Naoto sighed, unsure if she could meet Yukiko's eyes after having said something so silly.

Looking at her friend for an answer only revealed an amused and shy grin. Yukiko let out a small giggle, covering her mouth politely.

"Y-yeah! That's what it feels like for me, too," she agreed, casually patting her own stomach, "It's not bad, just funny and weird and...yeah!"

The two girls were again oddly silent, Naoto growing more and more embarrassed by the second. It was so _odd_ to talk about her feelings like this, but she knew she may burst if she didn't share with someone. Lost in thought, she almost didn't hear Yukiko start talking again.

"Um, is it someone I would know? Like from school?" she asked. Naoto stiffened, the question acting like an alarm, warning her that she had to be careful. She wasn't sure what would happen if she were to reveal that her feelings were toward their leader, but she did know she didn't want to even try and open that Pandora's Box if she could help it.

"It _is_ someone from school, yes," Naoto said coyly. Luckily, her detective training was paying off here; she knew exactly what tone of voice and level of eye contact to maintain in order to appear as if she was telling the truth. She felt bad using her abilities for deception, but this was a necessary evil.

"Oh, I see. So he must be in one of your classes then," Yukiko said to herself, ever so daintily rubbing her small chin. She appeared deep in thought, so Naoto tried to steer the conversation back to her original point.

"Anyways, I am unsure of where next to proceed. I feel as if I reveal the truth, our friendship could be strained were things to not work out in my favor. But, at the same time, holding onto this truth is making me not feel like my usual self. It is...quite the mystery," Naoto pondered, letting her thoughts flow out into the open. Yukiko suddenly looked up, a grin on her face.

"Aw, so you and he must have known each other for a while then? You said he was your friend," she pointed out. Naoto grunted, annoyed that she had made such a rookie mistake; any slight clue could help Yukiko, and that small nugget of information was clearly enough to get her mind working.

"I-in a sense, yes. I would say more...acquaintances than anything. Close acquaintances" Naoto recovered, hoping that this gambit would throw Yukiko off her current line of thinking. The heiress looked like she was thinking, but shrugged and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Hmm...So what about this, erm, _acquaintance_ , makes you feel this way?" Her question had an honest air about it that was refreshing. Naoto greatly enjoyed the times she had spent with Rise, but Rise had a habit of being duplicitous when she wanted to know something, and that was much harder to deal with than Yukiko's instilled virtue. Unfortunately, there was _so_ many things she liked about Yu that she had a hard time answering Yukiko's question.

"Would it be strange of me to say that I am not sure what _exactly_ it is? I have some theories, yes, but-"

"Such as?"

Thrown, Naoto quickly tried to assemble her thoughts, "Oh, um, w-well, just as an example, I think that perhaps I am drawn to his...erm, that is to say, I think that I may find him to be... _aesthetically_ speaking-"

"So... you think he's handsome?" Yukiko said with a chortle.

Naoto squeaked, embarrassingly, and turned bright red. "Y-yes, uh, y-yes, I believe that is the case, yes," she sputtered, trying to cough out her awkwardness. "But there is _certainly_ more to it than shallow physical attraction! He is very kind, and intelligent, and he makes me...f-feel special..." she croaked, pulling her hat way down over her eyes.

Yukiko giggled, turning her head to the side, "Well, this is a new side of you, Naoto-kun! I've never seen you quite like this!"

Naoto slouched, her usually tremendous posture failing as she tugged her hat down further.

"Geez, I'm so embarrassed, I could die," she muttered, barely audible over the hum of the lunchtime crowd.

"Oh, there's no need to be so upset! I think it's good; and besides, doesn't it make you feel better to talk about it?" Yukiko offered, beaming in the bright sunlight. Naoto logically agreed but didn't feel like indulging in Yukiko's positivity, so she offered a gentle nod in response.

"You really can't tell me who it is? You said he was a good friend of yours, yes?" Yukiko asked politely.

"Er, no, what I said was that he was...a-an _acquaintance_."

Naoto decided to nip Yukiko's curiosity in the bud. She sat back up in her seat and pulled her hat up, looking her senpai right in the eyes.

"Please, Yukiko-senpai, his identity is really not the point. I also haven't you told you the other part," Naoto began, again leaning in closer so as not to have to raise her voice for all the world to hear. It was embarrassing enough having to tell another person this information, let alone anyone else.

"What's the other part?" Yukiko asked, leaning in closer as well. Naoto sighed heavily, before revealing the crux of her issue.

"This...acquaintance of mine is in a relationship with another girl, and I fear that this relationship is very serious," she huffed, getting upset just thinking about it. "What's more, this other girl is someone…" It took a lot to keep her anger from slandering her good friend. "S-she's someone that I think of as a friend." Arms folded, she looked over to her right as Yukiko contemplated the information she was just told.

"I see," she said sadly, looking downtrodden. Naoto could almost hear the pity in her voice. There was a long pause as both girls sat absorbing the increasingly heavy air. Yukiko finally spoke up.

"Naoto-kun _?_ "

Naoto looked up, locking eyes with Yukiko. "Hm?"

"I, um...I want to say something, but I want you to know that I'm only saying it because I'm your friend, and I don't want to see you hurt yourself or someone else." Yukiko stopped, causing Naoto to catch her eyes again. Her normally sharp intuition could find nothing in the heiress' eyes that would cause concern. Yukiko looked down, appearing very melancholy as she tried to finish gathering her thoughts.

"Go on, senpai. I can handle it," Naoto said tepidly, not actually sure if that was true. It made her very anxious to hear such an ominous warning, but was fairly moved by Yukiko's assertion that she was concerned for her well being.

"I think," Yukiko started, looking nervous, "A-and it's not your fault, at all! But sometimes, no matter how you feel, some things just... aren't meant to be," she finished, her head dipped low toward the table.

Naoto felt her heart leap up into her throat. Not meant to be? _That_ was what Yukiko had to offer?! She silently shrugged off the negative emotions, fighting to keep the right side of her brain focused on what Yukiko was actually saying. Yukiko coughed a bit before continuing.

"I know that it probably hurts to think about it that way, and your feelings probably won't..." she paused, sighing wistfully to her left, "p-probably won't go away anytime soon, but please, don't put yourself through this. If this...person is happy without you, is it really worth it to meddle in that relationship? Is it worth losing his…

"A-acquaintanceship," Naoto corrected quickly, not liking where Yukiko was going.

"R-right, _acquaintanceship._ Is it worth losing that? I'm sorry, Naoto-kun, I wish I had a better answer." Yukiko looked as if the question weighed heavily on her soul as well; her face had fallen and her hands were clasped tightly in her lap..

Naoto said nothing for a while, absorbing all of what Yukiko had made a lot of sense; she had no idea if Yu was even going to return her feelings, and the odds that he would while being in a relationship with Rise were even lower. Even worse, she had no idea how he truly felt about her; she suspected his affections weren't as over-the-top as her own, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Although, if he had he truly been interested, he probably would have said something when he had the chance, as he apparently had with Rise. Rise...she was another factor altogether. How deep was his commitment to their relationship? _Surely_ not as much as Rise's right? Like an out of control fire hydrant, Naoto's genius mind began to generate thousands of different scenarios. She tried her best to ignore it and acknowledge her friend sitting anxiously across from her.

"I...I completely understand your reasoning, Yukiko-senpai, as much as I may not want to hear it. However, no matter how painful it may be…" Naoto felt herself getting lost in her head again, but swallowed hard and offered up what she felt her heart truly wanted. "I feel as if it would drive me to madness to not know the real answer," she mused, feeling her heart beating faster. Yukiko nodded, her lips tightly pursed.

"Well, if that's how you feel. It's just my opinion, after all; you do what you feel you need to. Just...really think it through, alright?" She leaned over and patted Naoto on the shoulder, causing the tiny girl to stiffen, still uncomfortable with any kind of intimate touch.

Naoto wasn't sure if she really got what she was looking for, but this conversation had at least been a step in the right direction. Perhaps her senpai was right; what good would it do to potentially come between a relationship between two of her best friends for something that might not even be reciprocated? The thought cleaved her heart in two, but it was the most logical answer.

"I will, Yukiko-senpai," she said softly. If anything, Naoto felt that she should at least communicate to Rise her feelings; it wouldn't change anything, but maybe it would at least give her friend some perspective. As for seeing the two of them together, she could take the pain. Maybe. Maybe not. She let out a heavy sigh, hoping that she could bury the anger that was still swirling more rapidly than ever in her gut.

Yukiko gave her a sorrowful smile, as if she understood the twisted maelstrom roaring within the detective. The ringing of a cell phone suddenly rang out, and Yukiko jumped before digging through the small black purse she had placed on the table. Picking up her mobile, she gave a quick glance before giving an apologetic look to Naoto.

"Sorry, it's the inn. I guess they ran into an issue with some of the room preparations for next week. They really need my help," she pleaded. Naoto realized she was, more or less, asking for Naoto's blessing to leave without actually asking. She felt a small smile creep up as she answered.

"Of course, senpai _._ I think we've done all we can here, anyways. Thanks for your advice, I really appreciate it," Naoto said politely, standing up at the same time as her friend. Yukiko smiled pleasantly, and the two walked in unison toward the glass doors of the Junes store.

As they waited in the hallway for the elevator to take them back to the main floor, Yukiko turned toward Naoto, a teasing glint in her eye.

"So how long have you felt this way? About this boy?"

Naoto sighed, but answered truthfully. "Months."

"O-oh, wow! You'll have to let me know how it goes, then. I'll keep it to myself, of course; I know how the others can get," Yukiko replied, tittering nervously as she did.

"Thank you." Naoto felt comfortable that Yukiko could remain tight lipped about something like this, despite her goofy tendencies.

"Hopefully you settle everything before Yu-kun arrives. I'm so happy he's coming this weekend, aren't you?" she asked, excitedly moving back and forth, making her skirt swish through the air.

Naoto smiled, a genuine one as she felt more blood enter her face. "Very. It hasn't been so long, but I do miss him so," she sighed, thoughts of her senpai invading her head again.

Another beat passed, as the elevator seemed to be taking an eternity to get up to the floor where the food court was. Yukiko exhaled a bit before speaking again to the still distracted and blushing Naoto.

"I noticed you and Rise-chan seem to be hanging out a lot," she commented. Naoto closed her eyes as she put her hands in her pockets, the happy memories of her and Yu twisting and contorting into a formless mass of hazy, angry thoughts.

"Yes. We have been." she answered almost robotically. This very plain, neutral tone was the only way she knew how to respond politely when her anger began to become uncorked.

"Hmm, that's nice! I shouldn't say this, but she's always mentioned how she was sure you didn't like her. It's nice to see you two spending some time together! I'll bet she's over the moon that Yu-kun is coming," Yukiko laughed, completely unaware of how much what she was saying was upsetting her companion.

"Oh, yes. Very. Perhaps she will wait at least ten seconds before smothering him as he gets off the train." Her hateful state of mind bled into her tone, which was getting very acidic.

"R-right," Yukiko laughed nervously, clearly aware now that Naoto was upset. "S-she does tend to do that, huh? U-um, Naoto-kun?" She asked, nervously.

"Mm?"

"I feel like…" the 3rd year paused for a minute, searching for the right way to say what was on her mind. "W-well, it's just that...if you and Rise-chan are getting to be really good friends, why didn't you ask her for advice? She seems like she knows _way_ more about this kind of thing than I would, anyways…"

That did it. Something in Naoto's brain tried to tell her to stop, but she was just too upset, and couldn't help the words that flowed out of her mouth. "The only thing Rise-san _knows_ is how to use her looks for ill gotten gains! I cannot believe Narukami-senpai fell for her! Doesn't he see that I...!"

Oh, no. _Oh, no!_ Almost afraid to look, Naoto braved a sideways glance at Yukiko, who looked just as stunned as she did.

"N-N-Naoto-kun...you don't mean that...all this time you've been talking about...?"

Naoto leapt in, her voice back to its normal, higher pitch. "N-nothing, that's what I meant! Absolutely nothing! S-so, I'll see you in school tomorrow, yes?" she said, talking at a pace that would rival even Teddie's manic musings. She slowly began to step backwards toward the fire exit, which contained the stairs.

Yukiko's mouth was agape, unsure of how to react. "Does that mean that Yu-kun and Rise-chan are..."

"I-I'm going to take the stairs today! Goodbye Yukiko-senpai!"

With that, Naoto shoved her elbow hard into the release lock of the door and began _bolting_ down the three flights of concrete steps down to the Junes exit. She shoved open the ground floor door equally as hard and made her way to the exit, slowing to a stiff trot to catch her breath. She didn't even stop as the glass doors of the megastore hummed open and shut behind her. Her quick pace continued for almost a whole block before she finally stopped.

What was _wrong_ with her!? All that time, all that preparation into saying the _exact_ right things was all ruined in just a single moment, a _stupid_ moment of anger. She put her face in her hands, breathing heavily as she contemplated what had just happened. Yukiko was a smart girl, and Naoto had been weary that she could deduce whom she was talking about with very little information; it had only taken the one slip for it all to come crashing down.

Tugging her hands off her face, she looked to see the afternoon sun still sitting bright in the sky. She pulled her hat down to protect her eyes and began to walk, almost aimlessly, back toward her Grandfather's estate. A part of her mind was saying not to worry; Yukiko was a friend and could more than likely be trusted to keep these kinds of things to herself. She never seemed like the type to start drama in order to benefit herself, and Naoto was fairly convinced she, too, could be trusted with Rise's secret.

But, as she was beginning to experience more and more, there was a sleeping beast within her that was beginning to overrule even her most sound theories. This monster pushed a dark thought into the base of her skull: did Rise tell Naoto knowing that it would haunt her like this? Was she merely taunting the detective as part of some cruel game?! If so, Rise deserved _every_ bit of what was coming to her, right!?

Naoto stomped the ground hard, as if to pound out the influence of this sinister voice. She realized she was on the floodplain, a little less than ten minutes from her home. The sun was beginning to dip very slightly, winking at the detective as it began its slow descent down.

A deep exhale revealed her breathing to be erratic and unrefined. She took a second to stabilize herself, before continuing home, deeply concerned about the implications of Rise's secret and her own erratic behavior. She only hoped that the night would pass without incident, and that she could reach Rise at school the next day and come to terms with her before there was a chance for catastrophe.


	8. Mass Destruction

_Monday, 4/28/12, Yasogami High School, Late Afternoon_

"And that's when the Pharaoh got _so_ mad that he-"

*RINNNGGGGGG*

"Aw, shoot! Well, don't forget that your test results are posted up in the hall outside. No retakes, you got what you got! Remember, denial isn't just a river in Egypt! Ha ha, goodbye!"

Ms. Tofue hurriedly left the room, holding onto her headdress as she passed through the door. Rise sighed in relief; she had been telling a story about a Pharaoh in Egypt for so long that she had forgotten to give the pop quiz that was scheduled for that day. There was at least one upside to her incessant yammering about ancient Egypt.

Quickly, Rise leapt up to her feet, her checkered skirt bouncing as she grabbed her book bag and almost leapt out of the room. She was eager to see her score; the test they had taken was the one she had studied for with Naoto, and Rise wanted to see if the studying had paid off. It didn't feel like it when she took the test, so she was cautiously optimistic at best.

Besides that, she was extremely anxious about seeing Naoto, as well. She couldn't get a hold of her the whole weekend, and she was starting to get even more worried. If Rise was right, and Naoto was truly upset with her, then there was no time to waste. She patted the front of her bag, feeling the bulky mass of the special weapon she had managed to cram in there. If that didn't work, she hoped that it would at least remind Naoto of how special she was to RIse.

In the main hall of the 2nd floor, many students were crowding around the bulletin board adjacent to the stairs. Steeling herself, Rise marched toward the massive throng and attempted to make her way closer to the board so she could see.

Having been in more of a support role during the Investigation Team's adventures in the TV World, Rise was not exactly a physical specimen. Her dainty figure was well suited for modelling, but was fairly ineffective when it came to shoving her way through anxious and wild students who all wanted to see their test score. Nevertheless, she pressed onward, making use of her elbows and hips to shove people out of the way.

After what felt like a deep ocean dive, Rise finally emerged, unscathed, at the front of the board. Smiling, she quickly began scanning the paper that was taped there, looking for her name. A shout from the back of the mob broke her concentration.

"'Ey pigtails! Down in front!"

Rolling her eyes, she cast a wicked glance behind her, not about to be heckled after her endeavor.

"Pipe down, plebe!"

She made a point to flick her red ponytails, causing some laughter and groans from her not so adoring public. After a minute, she found "Kujikawa, Rise" on the paper. With a gulp, she looked to the right to see her score.

...

87%. B+.

" _Wooo hooo!_ " she yelped, leaping for joy and landing with one foot popped up cutely. Of course, because she was Risette, she got a smattering of applause from the student mass. She mock curtsied before looking back and seeing "Shirogane, Naoto" on the paper.

100%. Of course, she thought, not surprising in the least. Naoto was top in the class in almost anything she participated in, even art. She had explained to Rise that a detective must know how to sketch a perp even with only a minor glance, and do it well enough that any normal citizen could identify them. Sure enough, Naoto was an exceptional artist, doodling an accurate picture of Rise not more than 10 minutes after she had asked.

Almost as if the two were psychically connected, Rise turned to see the Detective Prince slowly walking up the hall. As usual, she looked effortlessly cool, her head down and a hand in her pocket, her school bag tightly clenched in the other. Also like usual, it was impossible to tell what kind of mood she was in thanks to her extremely blank face. Settling for trying a charm offensive, Rise quickly walked over to her friend.

"Hey, Naoto!" she cooed, idling up to the smaller girl and having to awkwardly start walking again as Naoto did not stop. Uh oh. The detective maintained her staring contest with the floor.

"Good afternoon, Rise-san," she muttered, her eyes downcast underneath her hat. She finally stopped near the school stairwell to address her friend. Rise could see through her body language that things hadn't appeared to improve at all since Friday.

"I was texting you, like, _all_ weekend. Are you, uh, okay?" Rise tried to get Naoto to look at her, but was having difficulty meeting her eyes. Not good.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Naoto urged sternly, shaking off Rise's concerns. The redhead's resolve dipped a little, seeing that her friend was so blatantly lying.

"Ohh-kay," Rise hummed, nervously biting her lip. Perhaps she needed to break the ice a little before getting into nay heavy stuff. Looking over toward the bulletin board, she found an excuse. "Did you wanna see your score?"

"I have a feeling I did well," Naoto responded, again looking very blasé about the whole encounter.

"Oh...well you were right! Spoiler alert: you got a perfect score," Rise revealed, batting her eyes and smiling big, trying to provoke _some_ reaction out of her quiet companion. Nothing.

"Mm."

A little crestfallen, Rise fell silent. She had been pretty sure before, but now it was definite: something was _really_ wrong; Naoto looked like she wanted to be anywhere else other than right there next to her. If that was the case, Rise figured she better go for the _coup de gras_ while she still had a chance.

"Um, Naoto, can I talk to you? I-I mean, somewhere private?" she asked nervously, clutching the front of her bag where her secret weapon was, as if it would grant her the strength to soldier on.

"Rise-san..." she heard Naoto start saying. She turned a listening ear toward her.

"I need to speak with you as well," Naoto confessed, finally turning her eyes to her taller friend. Rise noticed that her usual confident stare seemed very lifeless and flat, which was kind of scary to see.

"O-oh, good!" Rise answered, not expecting that answer given the look in Naoto's eyes. But what did she want to talk about?

"I...I am afraid I must confess something to you...something that I feel you deserve to know," she began gravely. Rise grew anxious, feeling that Naoto was gearing up to talk about what was on her mind

Before she could say something else, the two heard a small, familiar commotion coming from the stairs that lead up to the 3rd floor. They both turned to look.

"I can't believe I got a C! I studied _sooooo_ hard!"

"Yeah, studied bad!"

"Shut up, Yosuke! You didn't do any better!"

"At least I can be honest and say I didn't study."

"That's _not_ somethin' to brag about!"

Rise sighed, but couldn't help the smile in the corner of her mouth. The familiar banter of Chie and Yosuke was always a welcoming sign of normalcy in their otherwise hectic lives. Dragging behind the squabbling pair was Yukiko, gently pushing some loose hair out of her eyes as she balanced her bookbag in her other hand. Rise gave Naoto a look that signaled she wanted to greet the group, and Naoto nodded her approval.

"Howdy, guys! Talking about the test?" Rise greeted, which got a grumble or two from Yosuke. Rise hoped that this would just be a quick stop and chat, especially since Naoto was once again so close to confessing something personal. She noticed Yukiko chose to stay behind on the last step while Chie and Yosuke stepped closer to them.

"You heard that? Grrr...I kinda wish I didn't miss that study day you guys had," Chie huffed, folding her arms across her standard green athletic jacket.

"Yep, you missed out! We were actually gonna head off somewhere to celebrate. High marks only," Rise boasted, putting an arm around Naoto in an attempt to show some solidarity. Naoto quickly brushed off the idol's touch, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. Ouch. Rise wasn't able to hide the frown that twisted onto her face.

"Well of course! That little genius is always getting the best scores," Yosuke moaned, fiddling with the large on-ear headphones around his neck. Even Yosuke's annoying put-downs couldn't get the slightest hint of a reaction from Naoto. Rise wasn't the only one to notice.

"Sheesh, I'd be stoked if I got a good score on a big test! You feelin' okay, Naoto-kun? Maybe she and Yukiko caught something, they both look a little rough. Come to think of it, so do _you_ , Rise-chan. What's goin' on?" Chie commented, swinging around to look at Yukiko, who looked to be in a similar state of unpleasantness.

"Oh I think I know, I read about it in a magazine once. Apparently, depression is a side effect of the 'pressures of being beautiful'. Ouch!" Yosuke groaned as Chie ripped the book bag out of his hand and hit him in the side with it.

Yukiko gave an uneasy smile, which wasn't a good sign for her, either; she probably would have been laughing hysterically at their antics if everything was normal. As always, she had a beautiful red cardigan over the top of her black sailor shirt and a pair of leggings that matched her dark hair and accentuated the checkered skirt.

"I-I'm fine, Chie. Really! Maybe it's the pollen..." she trailed off, looking melancholy. Yukiko didn't have much else to say and so she just stood awkwardly, clutching her book bag tightly.

"She's been like this all day, too. I _hate_ getting sick, so I'm right with there with ya, Yukiko!" Chie spat, stepping over to her friend with her hands on her hips in a semi aggressive manner. Chie didn't mean to, but Rise noticed that she almost always said and did _everything_ with 100% of her possible energy. Even the simple act of commenting on an inane subject could make her a little intimidating.

Yukiko went to say something, but caught eyes with Naoto and quickly looked away, blushing furiously. Rise looked back at Naoto, who was having a similar reaction. What was that about?

She was about to bid her older friends goodbye so she could finally get to the bottom of what was going on when a cacophony of sound and fury assaulted the eardrums of everyone in the hallway.

"God _dammit_ , man! I MEAN C'MON!"

The entire group looked over, cringing as they realized that loud and aggravated voice could only belong to one person. Sure enough, leering over the top of the group of students still at the bulletin board was Kanji, hands in his pockets and stomping the ground. As usual, he wore his black Yasogami jacket around his shoulders, a long sleeved shirt with a skull on it, telling everyone who saw him all they needed to know. His hair, dyed an intense blonde, was greased back and intimidating, accenting the piercings on his ears and nose. Of course, as Rise had come to find out, he had _quite_ the soft inside, but his outside was still loud and scary.

Sulking, he made his way over to the group, fire in his eyes. "What's the point of studyin' fer these damn things if I can't even get half of it right!? 'S gotta be rigged or somethin'..."

Yosuke, who preyed on irritability, immediately leapt into the fray. "Dude, I didn't even study and I did better than half credit! And this is the hard stuff, not that easy peasy 2nd year crap!" he teased, winking as he did.

Kanji looked like he was going to have a conniption fit. "'Ey, lay off man! Just cuz you can fake yer way through a test doesn't make you a badass or nothin'!"

Even in her sour mood, Rise couldn't help but giggle, eternally amused by Kanji's frequent, passionate tantrums. He usually never meant the things he said, so it was always fun to see him get worked up.

"Okay, okay!" Yosuke yelped, leaping back defensively, "No need to get all edgy!"

"Well he wouldn't if you would just zip it for once, Yosuke," Chie added, never missing an opportunity to clown on Yosuke, "Besides, you _barely_ passed! Congrats, you have four brain cells instead of two!"

"Hey..." Kanji mumbled halfheartedly, drowned out over the laughter of Chie and Rise at an embarrassed Yosuke.

"Oh c'mon, I deserve more credit than that! Man, if Yu was here he'd talk some sense into you guys," he said flippantly. Unintentionally, this brought a sort of sad air that took the wind out of the sails of the team. Everyone looked a little lost for words, until Chie decided to pep up the mood.

"Well, he will be soon! Friday's the big day!" she announced, which earned a whoop and cheer from Yosuke and Kanji. Rise smiled, but Yukiko and Naoto remained, still, oddly quiet.

"Ooohhh yeah, Yu-Senpai is back! I'll bet he can't wait to leave that crummy city school for a week," Kanji said, his mood swinging instantly.

"Yeah, this may be the only case of someone _wanting_ to come back to the sticks," Yosuke agreed, casually resting his hands behind his head. Chie rolled her eyes.

"Puh- _lease_ , like you're still salty about livin' here," she said while giving Yosuke a punch to the arm. Yosuke's tiny "oowww..." drew a laugh from everyone except Naoto and Yukiko again.

"'Ey, Naoto-kun you're like...pumped, too, right?" Kanji asked awkwardly, not directly looking her in the eye. Rise had always noticed (and supported) Kanji's rather obvious feelings toward Naoto, but was pretty sure Naoto herself was one hundred percent oblivious. Nevertheless, it was fun to tease him about it, and she hoped it might ease the tension that was clearly simmering between her and Naoto.

"Aw, that's so thoughtful of you to ask, Kanji! Isn't that thoughtful, Naoto?" she squealed, laughing as Kanji turned red and started cursing to himself. Yosuke cracked up as well, fully aware of what Rise meant.

"S-shuddup! I'm askin' her!" he roared with a squeaky tone. Naoto only meekly raised her head up.

"U-um, yes, I, too, am happy that Narukami-senpai will be visiting us," she uttered quickly before looking at the floor again. Mission failed. Rise let out a little sigh before turning toward the stairs down to the first level.

"Well, Naoto and I have business to take care of. Later, everybody," Rise announced, earning waves and grunts of goodbye from everyone else, which she and Naoto reciprocated.

"Oh, hey, Rise-chan!" Rise heard Chie ask as she started down the first step.

"What's up?" she asked, turning back around to face the spunky third year.

"We're plannin' on surprising Yu-kun with a party at his Uncle's place on Friday. You down to help us get ready for it?" Chie asked, winking cheekily.

Rise smiled, her feelings for Yu prompting her to speak from her heart. "I'd love to, but to be honest, I'll probably just be waiting at the train station all day instead! After all, if anyone gets the first hug, it's gonna be me!"

This earned a smattering of laughter and resounding, almost thundering silence from Naoto and Yukiko. In fact, innocuous as the statement was, Yukiko's face began to twist from its blank slate into a sort of grimace.

"C'mon, he's not even back yet! Down, girl, down!" Chie laughed, putting her hands up and talking to Rise like she was a caged dog in heat. Amongst the all the chuckles, a loud clatter arose from the sound of a book bag being dropped behind them.

Everyone turned and saw Yukiko, hands now white-knuckle clenched, her whole torso shaking.

"T-that's _enough!_ Does _everyone_ know about this but me!?" She roared, chest heaving like she had been holding her breath up to the breaking point.

Rise gasped in surprise, and the rest of the group was equally astonished. Chie stepped forward first. "Y-Yukiko, what're you talkin'-"

"You," Yukiko hissed, dramatically pointing an elegant finger at Rise, "You don't need to gloat! You've already taken him for yourself, so just leave it alone!" Rise's pupils shrunk, and she felt her heart speed up like a treadmill. She knew. _She knew._ But...how? Why? In the confusion, Rise felt her eyes began to flutter and tears were not far behind. Before anyone could say anything, Naoto stepped up, suddenly alert.

"Y-Yukiko-senpai, please! This is not the time for-"

"D-don't you say anything else Naoto-kun! You're just as guilty," the heiress continued to rave, turning back to Rise, "How could you keep this from me!? How could _all_ of you keep this from me?"

As Rise struggled to make any noise come out of her throat, Kanji leapt into the fray.

"What's gotten into ya, senpai? Don't yell at Naoto and Rise like that, they didn't do nothin'!" he hissed, always ready to defend the Detective Prince in any way he could.

"Yeah, what the hell's going on!?" Yosuke asked, his previously joke-y tone evaporated in favor of a deeply concerned one.

Yukiko was close to tears herself, trembling as Chie went and grabbed a hold of her friend's shoulders. "Just calm down, Yukiko! No one knows what you're talkin' about! _What_ didn't we tell you?"

Yukiko wasn't finished. With tears swimming in her eyes, she gave one last icy glance at the starlet. "You've _always_ made your intentions clear, so stop throwing it in my face! It's...just c-cruel...". She couldn't even finish her sentence before a wave of sobs overwhelmed her, forcing the heiress to put her hands to her face. By now, the crowd around the bulletin board was much more interested in the kerfuffle near the stairs and they had subtly shifted that way, blocking the downstairs exit.

"Woah, Risette against Amagi? Talk about a deathmatch," Rise heard a male student whimper, almost as if he was watching a _kaiju_ battle instead of a bitter argument.

"I got 1000 yen on Amagi-senpai, any takers?" shouted a girl, who immediately began shaking hands and making deals with the crowd before Rise could finally take no more. She too broke down, feeling the sting of her mascara as it burned her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Will someone _please_ explain what's happening!?" Yosuke groaned, stepping closer to the group.

"Yeah, I don't get it, neither. Why's everyone cryin'? Who died?" Kanji asked, rubbing the back of his blonde hair.

Yukiko looked up, confusion in her sad eyes. "You...you mean _you_ don't know either?" she whimpered as Chie attempted to soothe her.

"No! That's what we're trying to say!" Chie said, exasperated. Yukiko sniffled before going to speak, but it was Naoto that cut her off as she pushed her way to the center of everyone.

"Y-you don't have to say anything, Yukiko-senpai! It's not your fault...it's mine" Naoto began, her voice shaky and high, "The truth is, Rise-san and Narukami-senpai are...involved. In a relationship. I only learned of it recently, and I told Yukiko-senpai yesterday, but I never meant-"

Rise looked up, stunned at the revelation. All of a sudden, she felt her vision going a little blurry. Was this actually happening?

"N-Naoto...how _could_ you!?" Rise choked, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. Naoto refused to look toward her, eyes cast down in shame.

"Wait, huh? Y-you sure!? I mean...damn," Yosuke muttered, rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

Chie began to slowly rub her demoralized best friend's shoulder. "Yukiko..." she breathed, her face twisted, as if she was experiencing Yukiko's pain through osmosis.

Kanji looked a little less than phased. Thumbing his nose, he too voiced his opinion. "Senpai is seeing Rise-chan? Okay...so what's all the yellin' about? Who gives a shit?"

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "Dude, just shut up. This is wayyyyy above your head, trust me."

Kanji snarled and was about to yell at Yosuke when Rise interrupted, trying to conjure up strength to say something, _anything_ to defend herself.

"P-please...it's true but I d-didn't want to hurt anybody, I just thought that," she stopped, wiping her eye and getting some of the running mascara out of it, "if w-we didn't tell anyone then-"

"That we wouldn't ever find out!? Rise, you _knew_...I-I told you about how Yukiko felt and you didn't even...gah!" Chie spat, making Rise feel even worse. It was true that Chie had told her about Yukiko's crush, but wasn't it enough that she felt terrible about it?

"I _said_ I was sorry, Chie, I don't know what else you want me to do!" Rise sobbed, getting angrier by the moment. Everyone was ganging up on her, but they weren't _listening_ , she thought. Her intentions were good! Why couldn't the other girls see that?

"Well you coulda just told her to her face instead of keeping it from her! And from us" Chie retorted, doing her best to keep an arm around the still sobbing Yukiko.

Naoto spoke up. "Please, allow me to explain, Rise-san, I just wanted to-" she began before Rise cut her off viciously.

" _St_ _op. Talking. Naoto._ " she whispered with barely concealed rage. Naoto opened her mouth to say more, but nothing came out as she shyly turned away from the smoldering idol.

Fueled by her frustration with Naoto, Rise turned back to Yukiko. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Yukiko, but I can't help what happened! We had feelings for each other! I wish I could have told you sooner, but we were going to this weekend, I promise!" she pleaded, hoping that some of it would get through to her heartbroken friend.

Chie scoffed, but Yukiko managed to pull herself together to answer Rise's plea.

" _F-feelings_ _!_? Is that what you call _throwing_ yourself at him?!" She took her hands off her face to reveal the mess the tears had left behind. "No wonder they kicked you out of show business: you're a terrible actress! " Even Chie looked shocked at her friend's sudden vitriol for the stunned Rise.

The crowd, which had begun to dissipate when the argument got uncomfortable, now began to shuffle even farther away, as the yelling was no doubt going to bring teachers around. Rise felt flames shoot into her eyes and lava pour into her veins as Yosuke did his best to play peacemaker.

"Just stop it, Yukiko! Rise-chan is trying to say she's sorry, why can't you just accept it and move on!?" he cried, standing in the middle of the two girls as if he were the referee in a boxing match. Rise continued, uninhibited now by any notion of being gentle to her friend. The gloves were _off_.

"Don't worry Yosuke, Yukiko is just doing what she _always_ does: blame everyone else for her crappy choices! _Boo hoo_ , I have to run an inn and I don't want to! _Waah_ , someone else is dating Yu because I'm too much of a _coward_ to say anything!" She mock rubbed her eyes as she said this, completely done with Yukiko's attitude. The heiress reacted like a bullet had pierced her, her eyes staring dead ahead as she struggled to catch her breath.

Chie, eyes equally engulfed in flames and teeth gnashed in anger, shoved past Yosuke and stepped right up to Rise. "What the _hell's_ gotten into you?! Who do you think you are, sayin' crap like that about her!?" she roared, pointing a finger right in Rise's face. Rise felt like she could burn the whole world down if she could, so she again pulled no punches.

"Oh, what, the Amagi family dog is gonna bark at me now? Why don't you go chase your tail while the humans are talking!" Rise spat, pretending to pant as she said it. Chie sputtered, as if she was choking on her own rage.

"Y-you...y-you little...!"

Chie had a nasty scowl on her face, her fist cocked, and determination in her eyes. Seemingly aware of what was going to happen just by her body language, Kanji immediately took preemptive action and snatched Chie by the waist.

"Relax, Chie-senpai! Th' hell's the matter with ya!?" Kanji cried out, holding Chie tightly as she struggled like a wild animal in his grasp. Rise stepped back, more than a little afraid of what would happen if she could escape the big second year's grip. Yukiko gasped, a fresh set of tears beginning to materialize as she slammed her eyes shut.

"E-enough! It's just...enough!" she sobbed, turning around and hustling down the stairs toward the school exit.

"Yukiko, stop!" Chie yelled, struggling and fighting out of Kanji's hold and giving chase to her friend downstairs. Within moments the two were out of sight, the sounds of Yukiko's crying and Chie's frantic yelling reverberating off the walls of the hallway.

Yosuke, Rise, Kanji and Naoto all stood around, unsure of what to say. Naoto looked catatonic, as if she had shut down completely, and Kanji seemed really uncomfortable. Normally, Yosuke could find some way to laugh off a dramatic situation, but he was oddly quiet, too, thinking to himself. And then there was Rise, who looked like she had enough pent up energy to take on the entire TV World by herself. She faced away from the group, looking bitterly out the front window, choking back a few quiet sobs.

Yosuke spoke first. "I'm...I'm gonna go check on the girls. I...shit!" he cursed, turning and heading down the stairs as well. This left the second years alone, silent except for Rise, who was still breathing uneasily.

Naoto swallowed hard and broke the silence. "Rise-san, I..." She looked confused and hurt, and Rise only felt a minor bit of pity before the thought of what Naoto had done came roaring back. Losing her nerve, Naoto stopped talking and turned away from her two classmates again. Rise huffed and began making her way up the stairs.

The school was eerily silent; only Rise's footsteps could be heard loudly as she stomped up each individual step. A part of Rise did feel bad for the things she had said, but that part of her was also sealed way below the leviathan that had emerged once Yukiko had implied that she had used her sex appeal to steal Yu. To her, it brought back memories of her shadow self, the slutty stripper who was loose and willing to do anything to please. That _wasn't_ her, and for Yukiko to even try and bring that up was such a monumental betrayal that she wasn't sure she would ever get over it.

Rise held back another sob thinking about Naoto. After all the drama of getting to know each other better, _this_ was how it ended? And for what? Because the wrong boy liked her? She could only speculate, but Rise was sure that Naoto had orchestrated this whole thing, just to get back at her. She could have understood Naoto's frustration, but this was going too far. So much for having a bestie, she thought bitterly.

Before too long, she had gone all the way up past the 3rd floor, to the roof access door. A hard shove opened up the door, and Rise took in a long, deep breath. The sun was beginning to set, and the dying light of the day was shattered by the chain link fence that surrounded the top of the roof.

There were a lot of good memories on this roof. Rise remembered the various times everyone had met up there to discuss the serial murders, the beauty pageant that Yosuke had signed the girls up for, and when they decided to brave the mysterious TV in the Hollow Forest to go and rescue Marie. All those wonderful times now seemed so far away and distant, like they had happened with different people. It felt like the world was ending, and it was all over something so trivial as who liked who. She had expected the reaction to be a little strong, but this was...

Before she could even finish her thoughts, she heard the door to the roof open, the vacuous sound of the air conditioner drawing her attention. Turning to look, she saw her two classmates at the entrance. The two looked comically mismatched; Naoto was 5'2" maybe with her hat on, and Kanji stood several heads taller than she. His mean, schoolyard tough guy look clashed hard with the suave and stylish detective, and Rise might have laughed if she didn't currently want to tear Naoto limb from limb.

"We thought we'd find ya up here," Kanji said softly, speaking up for the very melancholy Naoto. Rise's eyes lowered, fixated on Naoto. It was time to give the Detective Prince a piece of her mind.


	9. Aria of the Soul

Naoto Shirogane was not afraid of much in life. At only 15 years of age, she had 6 years of experience as a detective under her belt, having experienced what felt like the entire gamut of humanity from its highest highs to its lowest lows. She had faced down con men, addicts, thugs, murderers and, now, a serial killer. Years of dealing with the scum on the bottom of society's shoe had brought about an innate toughness that, combined with her zeal for solving mysteries, made her capable of steeling herself against even the most difficult of situations.

Today was _not_ one of those situations

Since Sunday afternoon, Naoto had been doing nothing but putting out fires. A lapse in temper had caused her to reveal to Yukiko that Rise and Narukami were dating, and she was left with mere hours to prepare for the fallout. At the time, there was no end game that didn't involve telling Rise what she had done; that was the honest way, the _Shirogane_ way. Man up, reveal the truth, and face the consequences.

She had tried. She _really_ had. Rise had approached her in the hallway and agreed to talk in private, and it looked as if Naoto was going to be able to break the news to her before anyone else could. Unfortunately, they ran into the rest of their friends, including Yukiko, just as they were leaving. As expected, the result was nothing short of calamity.

This terrible turn of events had lead her to the roof of the Yasogami High building, facing down an understandably frustrated and furious Rise. Naoto did her best to remain calm, taking deep breaths as she stepped toward her friend to try and best explain herself. To her right, Kanji stirred quietly; after Naoto had gone after Rise, he had sort of aimlessly followed, like a six foot tall lost puppy.

"We thought we'd find ya up here," Kanji murmured, clearly uncomfortable with everything that was going on. Rise's eyes lowered into a devastating glare aimed right at Naoto.

Gulping air, Naoto laid out a cautious plea. "R-Rise-san, I need you to understand that at no point did I intend for you to-"

"You promised you wouldn't say _anything_."

The words cut Naoto worse than any knife could have. There was nothing, no argument she could conjure nor evidence she could present, that could change this simple fact: he had broken her word, which she promised was unbreakable. Struggling to keep her emotions stable, Naoto tried to soldier on past the accusation and have a real discussion.

"I...I did, yes, but it was _not_ my intention to reveal the information that you-"

"You _lied_ to me."

Again, a thunderbolt may have had less of an impact then Rise's declaration. The fact that she still was turned slightly to her right, not totally looking at Naoto, made the accusation all the more hurtful.

"I know...I know that I have done something...something that is unforgivable," Naoto agreed, her chest hurting from having to say the words, "But you _have_ to believe me, I cherish our friendship and would never try to-".

Rise finally turned her full attention toward Naoto, a fresh set of tears welling up in her eyes as she interrupted the detective once again. "You _cherish_ our friendship!? You sure have a funny way of showing it," she whimpered, her voice cracking as she did.

"Rise-san, pIease-"

"I w-wanna know why. Why did you do this, Naoto? What did I do to make you _hate_ me so much that you'd break your promise? Is it...is it because you liked him too?" Rise begged, her eyes watery but full of fire. Naoto looked down, struggling to contain herself. She supposed she hadn't been very subtle in her actions once Rise had told her, but she had underestimated the redhead's intuition.

"I...I admit that my feelings toward our senpai may have been greater than I-"

"Suh-so I'm right?" Rise sniffled, "Yuh-you hate me..."

"T-that's…!"

Naoto could feel an unbearable sadness, something she hadn't felt since she was sure that Nanako had died last winter. She didn't _hate_ Rise...did she? No, of course not! But...why didn't she tell her about Yu, then? If only Rise hadn't been _so_...

Regardless, there had to be a way to fix this, though, right? Nothing was unsalvageable, as far as Naoto had known. While she was thinking, she heard Kanji try to say something.

"I, uh..."

Naoto turned to see Kanji wringing his hands, his comfort level unchanged since they arrived on the roof. He coughed and continued.

"I dunno what kinda crap you two are arguin' about, but just bury it, y'know? Senpai's gonna come back and if you two are like this...well it's gonna be weird, dammit!," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Rise scoffed, rolling her eyes as she did. Naoto respected Kanji's attempts to help, but was unsure of how much help his statement was going to be in cooling this fire. She decided to save him the effort.

"Kanji-kun, can you please excuse us?" She asked, turning to him, "I think it's best if I speak to Rise-san alone..."

"B-but Naoto, I-"

Rise interrupted once again, this time stepping closer to her two classmates with renewed resolve in her eyes. "Actually, Kanji, why don't you stay? There's something you oughta know!" she sneered, brushing away the tears that had been in her eyes a moment earlier.

Naoto grunted, taking a slight step back. She didn't like the look in Rise's eyes, a look she hadn't seen since the group's encounter with the culprit of the Inaba serial murders. It was a look full of not just anger, but _hatred_.

"What are you talking about?" Naoto queried, unaware of what Rise was getting at.

Kanji looked equally mystified. "Y-yeah, I dunno what you're-"

You need to know that _this_ ," Rise hissed, pointing a finger with venomous intent at Naoto, "is the _real_ Naoto. She will stab you in the back, and she _doesn't care_ if she crushes your feelings or not!"

Naoto was doing her best to stay calm; she was sure that she could handle Rise's insults out of guilt, but to say these kinds of things to Kanji? Ridiculous!. The detective could feel the skin on her palms tighten and groan as she pulled her fingers into a fist.

She could see that Kanj was also getting riled up, his body language rigid and confrontational. "Th' hell's that 'spose to mean!? Why don't you lay offa her, alright? She's tryin' to say she's sorry here!" he argued, stepping forward in front of Naoto. Rise marched up to him, clearly not intimidated by the tall second year.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean! I see the way you look at her, like she could do no wrong! Well, let me tell you: she doesn't feel the same way and she's _never_ going to. She doesn't know _how_ to care about anyone else! Why can't you see that?"

Kanji blushed, looking embarrassed and hurt that she would have the gall to stoop to that level to attack him. Naoto could take no more, and she gently pushed Kanji aside as she stepped up to verbally spar with Rise, her emotions starting to get the best of her.

" _Enough,_ Rise-san! You can say whatever you want to me, but leave Kanji-kun out of this!" she demanded, her steely eyes in direct contact with the taller girl. Rise's eyebrow shot up, and a disbelieving chuckle sprawled out of her mouth.

Kanji, still a blushing mess, tried to interject. "Naoto, 'ey, I don't- you don't need ta-"

Rise's biting tone cut off whatever Kanji was about to say. "Oh, so _now_ you're gonna act like you care about him!? God, you're _way_ meaner than I thought, Naoto! Just let the guy off the hook already!"

Naoto gasped, blushing a bit as she finally realized what Rise was saying. Yosuke had made a similar crack not too long ago; why did everyone seem to think that she and Kanji were an item!? Was it because they were good friends? She looked back at Kanji, who appeared as if he was about to implode.

"Y-y-you shuddup, Rise! Just shut yer damn trap!" Kanji roared, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice. Naoto had _never_ heard Kanji sound so vulnerable, and it upset her greatly to hear him like this.

Rise was just getting started as she put her hands on her hips, striking a confident pose. "You know I'm right, Kanji! Why do you always have to be so dumb!?"

That was _it._ Kanji was innocent, and he in no way deserved this treatment, she thought. Naoto decided to take back the conversation forcefully.

"Stop this at once!" she declared angrily, which got her fellow second years' attention. Naoto felt her control on her voice fade, her pitch a bit higher as some of her feelings began to pour out in her speech, "Yes, I admit it, I broke my word, and I can't take that back. But this _never_ would have happened if you had just told the truth in the first place to everyone!"

Rise's eyes widened and she looked like she was at a loss for words. "The-the truth? _You_ want to give me crap about _the truth!?_ " she whined, taking sudden steps towards her friend. Naoto squared up, her anger beginning to overtake her previous fear of losing Rise's friendship. Suddenly, and without warning, Rise reached out and grabbed at Naoto's chest, blatantly feeling where her breasts would be underneath the compression. "Then what are those, huh!?"

" _H-hey!"_ Naoto cried out, turning even redder as she swatted the idol's hand away violently. Kanji stood dumbstruck, unable to emit anything intelligible.

"Th'...hell 'r you...!?"

"J-just g-go, okay!?" Naoto yelped at the stuttering blonde, with way more force than she intended. His face dropped, as if he had been scolded by his mother, seemingly understanding that this was not his fight to intervene in. Quietly, he stepped back and exited the rooftop, leaving the entrance door ajar.

Naoto clenched her teeth, horribly embarrassed and angered by what Rise had done. She turned back to her attacker, the last lock on her temper straining under the rushing blood that was making its way to her face.

"Rise-san, I am warning you, if you _ever_ lay a hand on me again..." she growled, feeling the monster within her begin to stir.

"You'll do what!? I'm not scared of you, Naoto, because I know exactly what you are: a _loser!_ " Rise shouted, standing within Naoto's bubble, as if to prove her point. "How _dare_ you try to talk to me about the truth when you're not even honest with yourself! Stop acting like you're so much better than me because you're not!" Rise lashed out, crying anew as she poured out her true feelings. Naoto winced and felt her stomach roll with anxiety and disgust. Was this what Rise truly thought of her?

"I thought you were so much better than this...I w-wanted to be able to hang out with you and not have any of this stupid drama. I...cared about you, like a little suh-sis-," Rise cut off her sentence awkwardly, appearing to literally choke on the words. Naoto felt another stab at her heart, but maintained her glare, not thrown by Rise's emotions.

When she composed herself, an icy glare had crystallized amongst the tears. "Guess I should have figured. That's what detectives do right? _Manipulate_ until they can get whatever they need. So, what is it you wanted from me, Naoto? Did you need someone to cry to about the boy you liked not liking you back? Huh?" the idol asked mockingly, getting closer to Naoto again. The more she listened to Rise insult her, the more the detective felt like a volcano on the verge of total eruption. The pinch on her palm got tighter and tighter, the pain secondary to the boiling mass in her stomach. From the deepest pit in her soul, the monster rose, beginning to overtake her thoughts. Rise continued her monologue, seemingly unaware that Naoto had begun trembling.

"You know I _actually_ felt sorry for you?" She revealed, using her sleeve to wipe away the makeup leaking from her eyes, "I thought 'Naoto's just really misunderstood, she's really sweet actually'. But you're rotten! I...I just wanted to be your friend, but you treat me like I'm...I don't even know, a c-criminal! Newsflash genius, not everyone's out to get you! Some people just wanna be nice!"

The idol stopped to take a breath, which let Naoto ruminate on what she was saying. She was now gnashing her teeth through tightly locked lips, and her breathing was getting more and more unsteady.

"All you wanted," Naoto said through her clenched jaw, "was someone to listen to your _whining_. You were lonely, and I took pity on you and listened. I should _never_ have stayed for that study session…" The actual effect of what she was saying didn't cross the detective's mind, which was too overloaded with the euphoric chemical reaction that came with releasing her fury. She wasn't even sure if it was she who had said it, or the demon that had commandeered her heart and mind.

Rise blinked back some more tears and scowled, apparently saved the worst for last. "Is that what you think? Well you know what _I_ think? I think you couldn't _handle_ that _I_ had a boyfriend instead of you," she seethed, pointing her dainty index finger at the detective, "So you figured you could just ruin my life by telling everyone my secret, right?" Her face twisted in rage as Naoto stood silent, saying nothing, like a dormant volcano.

"That's it, isn't it!?" Rise roared, Nobody can be happy if you're not, right? Well you know what? Joke's on you, I still have him! Naru-chan is _mine_ , and that just eat at you, _doesn't it_?!"

Naoto's eyes were wide, her pupils having shrunk to penny-sized orbs during Rise's fiery condemnation. All of the pain, the anger that Naoto had been holding back could be contained no more, and she felt as if her skull was vibrating as the fury thundered through her whole body. Clearly, if what Rise was saying was how she really felt, Naoto saw no need to hold in her anger any longer.

You can pretend like you're _so_ much better than everyone else, but the truth is you're just a _freak_ who can't fit in with _normal_ people so you take it out on people like me who-"

" _S-shut up!"_

The monster had been unleashed.

Naoto's breaths came heavy and labored, the white hot rage impeding her normal control. Rise attempted to speak first as Naoto caught her breath, but she looked as if she had just been punched in the face; her big cow-like eyes were glassy and she was muttering to herself.

"W-w-what?" she almost whispered, her voice shaky with disbelief.

Through big gulps of air, Naoto continued her rampage. "I said _shut up!_ Shut your _goddamn_ mouth and don't say another word!" As she screamed, her voice reached something more resembling its natural octave, and it pierced the still afternoon air like a gunshot.

"You think _I'm_ the one who thinks they're superior to everyone else!? There's no one I have _ever_ seen flaunt their success in life more than you! You...you talk about Narukami-senpai like he's some bounty, a _trophy_ that you won! Don't you _ever_ treat him that way! _Ever!_ He's a good person and he deserves better than _your_ ugly heart!"

Rise shuddered, probably not expecting the usually calm detective to explode on her like this. Naoto wasn't done.

"I wonder, what sick game were you playing? Taking me to shop for clothes that I don't want and can't afford, bragging about your handsome boyfriend and your celebrity status? You say I'm insecure, but the evidence says the _exact_ opposite!" Naoto could scarcely contain herself as her lungs tried to catch up with how much she wanted to say.

While she was extremely angry, these thoughts had been boiling for a few days now. Why would _Rise_ , of all people, suddenly want to become so close? There was no logical reason; she, the beautiful idol known across the nation, choose the logical, calm detective as a best friend? It made no sense at all, and Naoto had _known_ it. It finally clicked when she revealed that she was dating Yu. Rise had lived her life pampered, so why wouldn't she take the opportunity to flaunt that in Naoto's face? This _had_ to be it, she thought. Rise, to her, was every bit the mean girl in class who preys upon those smitten by her beauty and uses them for her own gain.

Rise stuttered and looked as if she was trying to mount a comeback, but her misty eyes said all they needed to: Rise was finally at a loss for words. Naoto went for the killing blow.

"It's ironic that you had your image of me corrupted; I, too, _almost_ thought that perhaps you weren't a vapid, insidious, and selfish _brat_ who toyed with the emotions of her supposed friends as a means of making herself feel better! The _only_ reason you went through that whole act downstairs is because I stole the glory from you, didn't I? You would have _loved_ to boast that you stole Narukami-senpai's heart from me and Yukiko-senpai, but I beat you to it. Senpai was right: you already have him, so stop throwing it in our faces, you-you _slut!_ "

With that, Naoto finally snapped out of her blind rage, and she came to with a start. She looked at her hands, seeing the small marks where her fingernails had dug into the fleshy undersides. Finally, she looked up at Rise, who still had that dazed look on her face. Slowly, like the sun falling out of the sky for the night, her face morphed from the catatonic state it had been in to one of deep sadness. Whimpers followed, then sobs, and before long the idol's face became a red, runny mess of tears and makeup. All of this had no effect on the detective, who was still coming down from her mania and blankly staring a hole through Rise's forehead.

With neither girl offering much to say, Rise gathered her bag and quickly walked past Naoto, head down and a hand on her mouth to try and cover up the loud weeping. Before she reached the door, she stopped and put a hand on her book bag, staring at it for only a few seconds before thinking better of it and storming out the door.

In the moment that Naoto was left alone, the flood of what had just happened overwhelmed her senses. She had had her outbursts before, but she could never remember something as explosive as what had just taken place. Absentmindedly, she turned to face the door and saw Kanji standing in the doorway, a big scowl on his face.

"Th' _fuck_ is yer problem, Naoto!?" He looked as if he was ready to go twelve rounds with a grizzly bear as he marched toward Naoto.

"Kanji-kun, I…" the detective stuttered, failing to find anything to say. She hadn't heard him this angry before either, and she instinctively took a step back when he was finally in front of her.

"Th-that ain't how yer supposed ta...god _dammit!_ We're supposed to be friends! Why'd you say that shit to her!?" Kanji could barely contain himself, and Naoto flinched hearing him cuss her out. After the screaming she had done to Rise, she had nothing left in the tank to defend herself from Kanji's barrage.

"Rise was pissed, but that don't mean you gotta make it worse! I thought," he stumbled, upset and trying to come to terms with what he was trying to say, "Both of you are jus' so...Gah!"

Naoto had nothing to say; a part of her knew that he was right, but she couldn't quite give in to that logical side of her brain just yet. Kanji spat and turned toward the door, muttering to himself as he exited the roof.

Now alone, Naoto walked over to an air conditioning unit and took a seat, feeling like she had been standing for hours. Naoto had an eidetic memory that could help her recall most anything she seen, and while this was normally a boon to her detective work, it quickly became a horrible curse as it replayed the things Rise had said to her over and over again.

 _"I know what you are: a loser!"_

 _"She will stab you in the back…"_

 _"...You're not even honest with yourself!"_

 _"...But you're rotten!"_

 _"You're just a freak…"_

Naoto gripped the sides of the unit she was sitting on, trying her best not to scream over both the insults hurled at her from Rise and her own self-loathing. Above, the now orange sun began to lose its luster as it dipped over the mountains; it, too, appeared to have no more strength to get on through the day. For what felt like half an hour she sat, fighting back the stinging feeling in her left eye and replaying the argument until she was sure she could recite it word for word in her sleep. Finally she stood up, fixed her cap on her head, and headed for the stairs, perfectly content to never see Rise again as long as she lived.


	10. Heartbeat, Heartbreak

_Tuesday, Showa Day 4/29/12, Shirogane Estate, Late Afternoon_

 ** _THWACK_**

The sound of heavy breathing echoed throughout the walls of the small gym. The room's punching bag, weighted with sand and reeling from the impact of repeated blows, swung around just in time to receive another assault from its assailant.

 ** _THWACK_**

Naoto gulped in more air and reached her hands out to steady her battered training partner, growing somewhat annoyed by the cackling of the chain that suspended the bag from the ceiling. As it gently lulled itself to a stop, Naoto could feel the dull ache of exhaustion in her arms, so she decided to end her session for the day. She was wearing a black workout hoodie over a dark blue athletic t-shirt, complimented by a pair of long black basketball shorts with compression leggings on underneath. Except for a brief peek of her ankles between the end of the leggings and her sneakers, Naoto was completely covered up; the detective's aversion to showing her skin rarely made exceptions, even in the confines of a fairly torrid exercise room.

It was Tuesday, which called for her to go and practice striking and do some light cardiovascular exercises. Naoto had recently decided that perhaps it would be best to hone her body in addition to her mind, a decision influenced by a conversation Narukami had had with her months earlier. In yet another example of why she thought so highly of him, Yu had wondered if, for her own safety, she had thought of practicing some fighting techniques with Chie. Naoto could see no counterpoint, and so she did consult her older teammate, to poor results; despite her zeal, Chie didn't really have any sort of plan or formative training, which drove the detail-obsessed detective up a wall.

Instead, Naoto sought about renovating the old exercise room in the Shirogane Estate. Her Granpa was usually far too busy to use it anymore, and in his advanced age he had little use for the old dumbells and weight bench that took up most of the space. Besides, Naoto thought, it would far more sense to hone her speed and precision rather than her strength, which was always going to be limited given her general body type. With a generous stipend from her Granpa, she purchased a punching bag, an exercise bike, and some light medicine balls, learning to use each piece of equipment in her usual timely way.

The last stretch of her workout usually included a small session with the punching bag so she could refine her technique and learn to get all the strength she could out of her kicks and punches. As she sat on the bench, she undid the velcro loop that kept her fingerless sparring gloves in place, stretching out her mildly sore hand once they were off. Setting them both down on the bench beside her, she next went to unravel the tight white wrapping that further protected her fists when her thoughts turned once again to Rise and the things she had said.

Without the distraction of practicing her strikes on the bag, it was inevitable that Naoto would begin to ruminate on the last twenty four hours. Left alone on the roof, Naoto had found her way home, although she could barely recall willing her brain into rest of the night had been a slow, torturous crawl; Naoto had lay wide awake in bed, afraid to sleep because of the hideous potential of the dreams that lay within her head. She had not had any contact with her friends since, and was thankful that it was Showa Day, the precursor to Golden Week, which meant that students didn't have school. Naoto doubted she would have been able to face anyone anyways.

Exercising had been an able distraction, but Naoto's mind was like a computer, cursed with the ability to seamlessly remember everything. Rarely did even the oldest memories tiptoe away from the recesses of her mind, never mind one so devastating. She gripped the hard underside of the bench she was sitting on, feeling the thick wood press into her palms. The sweat that had clung to her shaggy hair dripped onto the blue mats as the memory began to play again.

 _"_ _You're just a_ ** _freak_** _…"_

 _"_ _Nobody can be_ ** _happy_** _if you aren't, right?"_

 _"_ _..._ ** _Manipulate_** _until you get what you need…"_

Naoto could scarcely remember a time where she had felt such unmitigated anger, such hatred for another person as to refer to them with the terms that she used to belittle Rise. The only person that sprang to mind was Tohru Adachi, the man who had tormented Inaba the previous year with a pair of killings. A large part of being a detective was maintaining and controlling your emotions no matter the circumstance, and she had failed miserably in this regard, as she had many times over the course of her young life.

Despite that feeling of failure, there was the other side, too: the side that said _good riddance_. It was that monster again, telling her that it was okay to discard the idol. Rise's friendship had been little more than a distraction, something she had used to justify passing on work that was actually important to her. It could have gone better, but the distraction had been eliminated, seemingly, so why waste time thinking back on it? Who cares if what she said was harsh? It was the _truth_ , and that was all that mattered to a detective.

She let go of the bench, feeling a small throbbing from just how hard she had been squeezing. She got up and walked in a little circle to slow her heart rate, looking at the punching bag again. It was rather plain, a dark red thing that her Grandfather had purchased from parts unknown that had no markings or features to distinguish it as a brand name product. As she stared at it, Naoto noticed how similar the color of the bag was to Rise's hair; a red so dark it almost seemed copper, yet still bright enough to identify it as its own color.

Muttering to herself, Naoto sad back down and closed her eyes, so as to avoid looking at the blasted thing while she recovered. She leaned her head back against the wall, noting how even the sturdy wall felt as comfortable as a pillow in her current state. As usual, the estate was rather quiet thanks to her Granpa and Yakushiji working diligently behind closed doors, which left only the gentle singing of outside birds as the soundtrack to Naoto's resting. For a moment, there was peace, and that was enough for Naoto to doze off, trying to make up a for a whole night of restlessness.

* * *

 _Tuesday, 4/29/12 ? ?_

When she opened her eyes again, there was nothing but darkness. Not only that, she was somehow lying prone on the floor when she clearly remembered sitting up when she closed her eyes. Alarmed, she rose to her feet and felt beside her for the bench, her gloves, _anything_ that had just been there a moment ago when she closed her eyes.

There was nothing.

A slight tingle of shameful fear crept up her spine. What was going on? A dream, maybe? She looked down and could make out through the darkness the same workout clothes she had been wearing. She tried to move forward, but her steps seemed to lead her nowhere. A voice she barely recognized as her own attempted to engage the blackness surrounding her.

"W-where am I? Is there somebody there? Anybody…?"

Nothing.

Naoto closed her eyes again, hoping that she could just will herself out of this dark place as easily as she had arrived, when something pierced through her mind's eye.

 _"_ _So thou know what thou art, but not what thou truly desires. Thou hast much to learn, Naoto Shirogane."_

Gasping, Naoto turned to see a blazing blue light pierce the shadowy realm she had found herself in. She instantly thrust her hand up, the combination of the light's strength and eyes adjustment to the darkness temporarily blinding. After a few seconds the light died down to a faint hum, and Naoto could make out a figure amidst the blue aura. It was about as tall as her, with a head that most resembled some sort of beetle. It was well dressed in a dark blue blazer and golden tie, with matching shorts and a nice pair of buckled shoes. Clear too in the darkness was the weapon in its hand, a sabre comprised entirely of a shimmering blade of light beaming out of a metal hilt.

" _Suh-Sukuna-Hikona_!?" Naoto whispered, aghast at what was in front of her. Sukuna Hikona was her Persona, a mystical being whose power Naoto called upon when she and the rest of the Investigation team had ventured into the TV World. It had been months since their last trip, and she couldn't get over the shock of seeing it in the real world. It had no mouth, but its voice seemed to resonate throughout her skull.

" _I am thou. Thou art I. These are the words which hast bound us together. I wilt returneth when this rings true…"_

With that, the blue flame around Sukuna-Hikona roared once more, consuming its whole body. Without thinking, Naoto ran forward and shot her hand into the flames, aiming for her Persona's hand. Strangely, the flames did nothing to her as she found the unflinching hand of Sukuna Hikona and latched on tight.

"W-wait, come back! What do you mean 'when this rings true'? Where _are_ we?" Naoto's frantic questions went unanswered as the flames rose higher, causing her to instinctually flinch and lose her grip on Sukuna-Hikona's hand. When she turned back around, it took every ounce of strength in her body not to let out a scream.

"Wuh-where did he go!? Why'd he luh-leave me!? I don't want to be alone...please don't leave me alone like Rise-san did!" cried a familiar, horribly distorted voice.

Standing where the Persona had been previously was the weeping form of Naoto's shadow self. It still had on the oversized lab coat on over a turquoise button-up shirt, and it was using the dangling white sleeves of the coat to wipe its nose and glowing yellow eyes, both running with severe emotion. The real Naoto was too stunned to say anything, and she just stood in silent terror as the shadow continued its ranting.

"Don't you suh-see!? We were always meant to be alone...but we can be alone _together_!" it giggled, beginning to lose the crybaby affectation. An evil grin slowly rose on its face, and it began to approach Naoto, who stumbled backwards trying to get away. "Rise-san is right, after all: you are too much of a _freak_ to be truly accepted by anyone. You're not pretty enough to be desired by boys, and the girls don't think you're manly enough. You're _all_ alone..."

"S-stop it," Naoto hissed, fighting the horror in her throat, "It's _not_ true…" Even though she knew what happened the last time she tried fighting this terrible creature, she felt the need to defend herself. It didn't work.

"But it is!" The shadow shrieked, suddenly zooming up to Naoto with inhuman speed and grasping her face in its hands. Naoto shivered at the feeling of the lab coat sleeves brushing against her cheek, but felt paralyzed and helpless to stop it. "You _heard_ it for yourself! Rise-san and Narukami-senpai, they _lied to you_ ; Rise-san was never your _friend_. She used you for her own emotional needs and flung you aside as if you were garbage. That makes you want to cry, doesn't it?"

Naoto tried to close her eyes, but the yellow gaze of her own shadow was brutally worst part was that, like before, it wasn't _wrong_ either. She tried again, in vain, to get the thing to shut up.

"J-just go away!" Naoto screamed, her voice coming out in a sort of choked whisper, "I-I...Rise-san..." She had been trying to fight the grip the shadow had on her face, but found her strength sapped as she crumpled to her knees in defeat.

The shadow laughed, a cruel, hoarse laugh that seemed to echo in the infinite space around them. "Still denying what I have to say despite my impeccable record. No wonder nobody likes you! I thought you were a big _girl_ now, but it turns out you're still a weak little child throwing a temper tantrum. And over a boy, too. How typical!" it finished with a sneer. It coldly shoved Naoto backwards, making the detective tumble backwards onto the floor of the onyx oblivion they were stuck in.

"Rise-san and Narukami-senpai left you, but don't worry, I _never_ will," the Shadow snorted, standing tall over the downed detective, "After all, we both know monsters really do exist, don't they..."

As it trailed off, the aura of Naoto's shadow began to crackle and flare, much like it had when the otherworldly phantom had first arrived. Instead of disappearing, however, the Shadow cackled as it slowly turned into something that Naoto had hoped to never see again.

In place of the doppelganger form, Naoto's shadow had now taken on the bizarre and horrifying appearance of an android made up of Naoto's likeness. The left side of its body was fully autonomous, including the face and head, which revealed a pulsating pink brain. The other side was still made of flesh and bone, coexisting with the metallic makeover in a sort of terrible harmony. In its hands were two cartoonish ray guns, one of which was pointed right at Naoto.

"You can shine me up with a new coat of paint, but I will _always_ be a part of you," it said with a robotic inflection, "You want friends, but you can't make them. So much love to give, but no one to give it to...not even your precious Narukami-senpai. Such a result must be the cruel hand of fate intervening on your poor, miserable life, right?!" Naoto winced in pain, realizing that the shadow was hideously correct. She hung her head, unable to hide from the truth any longer.

"Y...you're right," Naoto said sadly, "I...I thought I could do it, but..." She bowed her head in shame, feeling as if the Shadow was once again voicing her true feelings. She felt herself getting upset and naturally clenched her fists. The Shadow must have noticed.

"Yes, get angry!" The Shadow boasted. "That damn Rise-san pretended to be your friend while all the while plotting to hurt you! _Embarass_ you!" It roared, raising one of its ray guns up. "Why should she get to be happy while you are lost in the throes of misery? Because of a genetic lottery which dubbed her 'pretty?' and you 'plain'?"

Naoto, crestfallen by the Shadow's ravings, could do little lash out. "It's...it's not _fair!_ " she cried out, slamming her fists on the inky floor as her anger began to pour out.

She felt embarrassed for sounding like such a brat, but it was the truth. Why did her personal life have to be so fraught with indecision and heartache? Couldn't just _once_ things go her way? "It's not fair...why does this _always_ happent o me..." As she contemplated what her Shadow had said, a quote from a book she read years ago suddenly sprang into her mind, as if put their by the Shadow. It was scarily applicable to the situation. "'When falsehood can look so like the truth, who can assure themselves of certain happiness?'" she said glumly, gripping her shaggy hair with both hands and pulling in anguish.

As she finished, the Shadow cackled and pointed the ray gun at Naoto, the barrel sparking with a red, otherworldly glow.

"That's _exactly_ right. Falsehood." the Shadow hissed, before firing a blast directly at Naoto. All she could do was scream and hope the end would come quickly.

* * *

 _Tuesday, 4/29/12, Shirogane Estate, Late Afternoon_

Naoto awoke suddenly, gasping for air as if she had been deprived of it to the breaking point. Her eyes were shut tight, and she was almost afraid to open them. After a tense few seconds, she relaxed her eyelids to see her Granpa's gym, just as it had been moments earlier. There was no sign of her Shadow or Sukuna-Hikona. It had all truly been a dream.

 _"_ _That's_ ** _exactly_** _right. Falsehood."_

Her Shadow's parting words were still ringing in her ears. The events of the dream had done little to assuage the rage in her heart for Rise. All of the little snide comments here and there over the past couple weeks, as well as the collective weight of her outburst on Monday, made Naoto tense up, and her hands reactively curled themselves into fists once again. Clearly, whatever she thought was there between her and Rise was a lie, a falsehood that Naoto had conjured up in the hopes that perhaps there was hope for a normal friendship between her and another girl. Even the best detectives get it wrong sometimes, she thought sadly.

Having stabilized her breathing somewhat, Naoto looked over at the punching bag, which was a maroon color that had long faded. Without any natural light streaming into the room, it appeared darker than it really was. Naoto recognized the color instantly: red, but closer to a brown color, almost like copper, just like Rise's hair. Her fist tightened, and she looked over at the grappling gloves lying discarded on the other side of the bench.

Perhaps it wasn't _quite_ yet time to call it a day on the striking training after all.

* * *

 _Tuesday, 4/29/12, Marukyu Tofu, Late Afternoon_

Rise slowly put the porcelain bowl full of broth on the tray that had been left for her, unable to will herself to eat any more. The white, sliced chunks of tofu in the bowl simmered quietly in the steamy soup, a specialty of her Grandma's. She was incredibly thankful that her Grandma hadn't asked many questions; she wouldn't even know where to begin.

She was lying in her futon at the Marukyu Tofu shop, nearly unmoved since Monday afternoon. In fact, she still wore her nighttime attire: a lacy white tank top and a pair of equally lacy boyshorts that matched. Her hair lay sprawled out on her small plateau of pillows, unkempt and wild. She had been so emotionally drained from the events of that day that she had merely laid in bed, and convinced Inoue the next morning that she wasn't feeling well and needed additional rest.

Being lazy for a day hadn't done much to help. Instead, being alone had just made her reflect on Monday, and none of the thoughts were good. She remembered the brutal accusations from Yukiko and Naoto, and how hard it had been to pick up the pieces of her that had been shattered by the responses. What had made them say such things? Weren't they supposed to be her friends?

Naoto being so vile to her hurt the worst. She had really felt a connection to the detective, a closeness that she hadn't felt...ever, really. It had begun to feel as if maybe she had finally found the best friend she had been craving. Naoto had proven to be a kind, trustworthy, and intelligent friend...where had it all gone so wrong?

The more she thought about it, the more obvious it was that Naoto clearly felt for the team's leader, too. Rise was mad at herself that she didn't realize it sooner; perhaps her desperation to be Naoto's good friend had overshadowed her normally keen intuition when it came to recognizing the feelings of others. In that respect, Rise could completely understand why she would feel jealous, but did it at all justify how Naoto had acted? Calling her that terrible name? Thinking about it just caused Rise to get upset all over again.

One of the hardest parts of being in the entertainment world, for her, was the two-faced nature of it all. Rise couldn't even begin to count the number of people who had approached her backstage at shows looking to use her for a handout or another job. When she would refuse, their words would sting like acid, often accusing her of doing lewd and distasteful things to fuel her relatively fast rise to the top. This was a big reason why she had felt so worn down by showbiz, and to hear that the rumor mill still churned even amongst people she trusted unquestionably was like an icepick lodged in her heart.

It was that pain that made her justify what she had said about Naoto. Yes, she had been really mean and said some hateful things, but that little jerk deserved it! Rise _really_ cared about her, and tried so hard to be a part of her life, but Naoto just kept pushing her away. It made her question if the things Naoto admitted to her were the girl's actual feelings, or just some sort of appeasement in order to placate the idol. In a fit of anger she had already deleted all the detective's information off her phone; if that was how she felt, Rise didn't feel the need to associate with someone like that anymore.

Struggling to contain her tears, she looked over at her phone, hoping there was nothing from Naoto. New messages from Kanji and Yosuke, which were promptly pushed off the screen; she just couldn't handle anyone from the group today. She was relieved, but there was one other person on the team that she just _had_ to call. Clutching the phone between shaky fingers, she pulled up her contacts and zipped through them until she got to "Naru-chan."

She had been dreading to have to make this call ever since they had decided to keep their relationship a secret. Yu was her boyfriend, someone she loved and someone who understood her better than anyone, but she was deathly afraid to tell him what had happened. Biting her lip, she wished desperately that the news had stayed hidden until Friday, when he could be there to be strong for her. Yu was unbelievably good at being supportive, and she needed that now more than ever. Putting on a brave face, she tapped the green button that would place a call and waited with baited breath as the line rang a few times.

" _Rise? This is a nice surprise! What's up?_ "

This kind greeting was enough to cause a few more hot tears to soar down Rise's cheeks. She lost her nerve for a moment, more than willing to conceal the truth if it meant basking in the warmth of Yu's gentleness for just a minute.

"H-hey, N-naru-chan. You...you don't know how b-bad I needed to hear you," she managed to croak out before the sob lurking in her throat reared its head. Yu's tone almost immediately changed.

" _Rise, what's the matter? Are you feeling okay?_ "

What a loaded question. Rise wanted to shriek it as soon as he had asked, but instead uttered a mournful "no," before continuing to cry. She heard a deep sigh, and then he continued.

" _C'mon, Rise, just talk to me. You can tell me anything. What's going on?"_

If only it were that simple, she thought. Taking a shaky, unfocused breath, she did her best to try and say what she had meant to.

"It's...it's bad. R-really bad," she started, wiping a misty eye, "I dunno if I want to tell you..."

" _Just go slow, and take a deep breath. I'm listening._ "

Imbued by his comforting tone, Rise began to spill her guts. Everything came out; the screaming match in the hallway, the fight with Naoto on the roof, and most importantly, the revelation that the group was in on their big secret. She had to stop to catch her breath, her tears doing their best to hinder her usual breathing pattern. Finally, when it was all over, there was a long silence from her boyfriend.

"..."

"N-Naru-chan? Sweetie, please, say something," she whined, desperate to hear what sage advice he had. He always knew how to fix a situation, and she was willing to listen to anything he had to offer.

" _What did I tell you when we first started going out?_ "

Rise froze. This wasn't the voice of the gentle, kind Yu that wanted to help her with her problems; he now sounded like he did during battle in the TV World, stern and serious. Teeth chattering, Rise did her best to answer him.

"I-I-I mean, I know you said that-"

" _I specifically said NOT to tell anyone, didn't I? At least until I was there, right?_ "

"Y-yeah, but I-"

" _But you did so anyways. And look what happened,_ " Yu sighed, sounding very disappointed. Rise could feel her heart breaking even more as she tried to find some way to counter his point.

"It w-was just Naoto! I didn't think she'd, y'know, take it terribly and tell everyone!"

" _You shouldn't have told anybody! I trusted you, Rise, and now everyone's..._ "

He broke off there, seemingly trying to get a grip on what he wanted to say. Like a husk, Rise just listened and barely felt, almost all emotion possible being drained as Yu continued to voice his disapproval.

" _Rise, I'm not stupid; I had a feeling that Yukiko and Naoto may have had feelings for me. I was hoping that if we waited long enough, until I could break the news to them privately, it would be alright but..._ "

Wait...he knew the whole time? As usual, Yu mystified her with his forward thinking, even if it was at her expense.

"Y-you knew that they liked you?" she asked, almost to herself.

" _I mean, not 100%, but I just got that feeling, y'know? They would look at me the same way that you did...but I just never had the feelings for them that I had for you._ "

Rise was a little upset at that. "Well, why didn't you _say_ anything?! I knew about Yukiko but if you thought about Naoto I wouldn't have...urgh!" she moaned, crunching up her comforter as a means of relieving the stress. He sighed again, sounding as weary as she did.

" _Look, we both made mistakes, okay? I'm not mad at you; this is my fault. Maybe coming down right now isn't such a good idea, if everyone is as upset as you say. I can still get a refund on the ticket, and I can probably reschedule to-_ "

It was Rise's turn to interrupt, her mind going into overdrive as she flew up in her bed. "Wait, you can't! Naru-chan, I...I need to see you...you don't understand how much this hurts," she trailed off, her voice getting hoarse as more tears made their commute down her cheeks.

" _I get it, Rise, but this is something that I think just needs time to cool off. Nanako's gonna be upset too, but maybe I'll come back after midterms. I'm sorry, but I just think this is for the best,_ " he finished, sounding very matter-of-fact.

A bit of anger began to swim alongside the sadness inside Rise. "So y-you're just going to leave me now, too? H-how could you?!" she rasped, bitterly. Yu said nothing at first, which just made her even more mad.

"I muh-messed up, but that doesn't mean you have to-to _punish_ me like this! Everyone hates me now, isn't that enough!? I thought you luh-loved me…"

" _Rise, please, I_ ** _do_** _love-_ "

Not wanting to hear his voice anymore, Rise smashed the red hang up button with her thumb and threw the phone down on the futon. She put her hands on her face, a full set of tears now gushing forth. Foregoing her hands, she grabbed a pillow and put her face in it, letting the soft pillowcase absorb her sorrow. She stayed like that for a long time, the heavy sobbing eventually turning into pathetic, breathless whimpering.

The combination of the soft pillow cradling her head and the exhaustion of being so mentally drained made her shut her eyes, if only just to rest them for a minute. One minute turned to two, and that turned into an extended cat nap, free of the pressure from her own life.

* * *

 _Tuesday, 4/29/12, ?_

Fluttering her eyes for a moment, Rise found that she was still cradled into a soft surface, but she was, strangely, standing straight up instead of prone in her futon. Just as odd was the feeling that the pillow was...hugging back?

Finally opening her eyes, she looked around to see a sea of black, with no sight of her room, the tofu shop, or even Inaba in sight. Scared, she looked to see what was latching onto her, but instead found herself overwhelmed with relief.

"I-is that you, Himiko!?"

The tall being in front of her didn't have a mouth or even facial features of a sort, but it gave a gentle nod, making Rise snuggle in closer to it. This was her Persona, Himiko, a gentle and passive figure that gave Rise the ability to sense things deep in the fog of the TV World. As always, it was dressed splendidly in a plunging, floor-length white gown and matching scarf, looking like an old movie star. Her head was a bizarre satellite dish, which seemed to amplify and maximize her powers.

 _"_ _My dear child...why doth tears stain thy eyes so?"_

As usual, Himiko's godly, feminine voice seemed to invade all of Rise's senses, despite the words not actually being spoken out loud. Rise latched on tight to the apparition's waist as she answered.

"O-oh Himiko...I don't know if I could explain the whole thing…I feel like you're the only one I have left..." she whimpered, thinking about everything that had happened over the past week and a half. She felt her Persona's arms move up her back, caressing her messy hair. Rise felt a little embarrassed because she was still in her sleep wear, which seemed really lame compared to Himiko's beautiful dress, which he was probably staining with all her crying.

 _"_ _Thou need not speak of this any longer. I am thou, and thou art I. When thou has't broken the chains which bind thy true self, thou wilt find me again. Farewell, my sweet…"_

"Himiko, what are yuh-you talking about, I just don't - _eek!_ "

Before Rise could even process what her Persona was saying, blue flames shot up around her, encircling both of them. Rise knew not to fear the flames, as they were merely an affectation of the Persona's power, but she still buried her face in Himiko's chest, squeaking in fear.

Once the noisy flames died down, Rise relaxed a bit, glad that she was safe. She noticed, however, that it felt like she was clinging on to bare skin instead of a nice dress, and Himiko seemed to have... _grown_ quite a bit since the flames erupted.

" _Oooooo,_ do you hug Naru-chan like this? I'll be he _loves_ that…"

"N-no...!"

Rise leapt back and screamed at the top of her lungs. Himiko had faded, leaving behind the scantily clad form of Rise's Shadow self. Its orange bikini left very little to the imagination, and now it was twirling its hair on its finger, giggling at the panicky Rise.

"Whatsa' matter? I don't bite! ...Unless you really _really_ want me to," it teased, taking steps toward the cowering idol. Rise did her best to crawl away, but there was nowhere to go in the dark abyss.

"Wuh-what do you want from me!? I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Rise's Shadow interrupted, giggling incessantly, "Oh honey, I'm not going _anywhere_ now, not when you're this close to achieving your dream!"

Rise forgot all about her fear for just a second, utterly confused at what the thing was saying. "M-my dream? What do you mean!?" she asked, scooting backwards for every step the Shadow took forward.

"Pfft, duh!" it mocked, "C'mon, you got your hooks in that sexy little Naru-chan! That's what you wanted, right? You really put the moves on him; let a girl _in_ on what you're up to next time! What base did you let him get to? Tee hee, don't worry, I won't tell!"

Rise was disgusted by the words coming out of the Shadow's mouth. She wasn't like that!

"Ugh, gross! That's not...I didn't…"

"You know Naoto was right: he's _your_ prize. Guess you can't be too ashamed of me anymore; after all, how else do you think you snagged him, your scientific knowhow? Oh, _puh-lease_ " The Shadow scorned, bending down to leer into Rise's face.

Rise felt a few more tears prick her eyes. Why was this happening? And worse...why was she starting to consider what it was saying? Did Yu really only care about her body?

"Oh, cheer up babe!" The Shadow continued, winking crudely, "As long as you've got the goods, he'll stick around. Naoto can't beat you there, even if she is better than you in every single other way! You really lucked out that he's not with the girl he _deserves_!"

"You can't…" Rise muttered, not able to find the words to defend herself, "Y-you duh-don't know what you're talking about! He _loves_ me!" She cried, her eyes still clenched shut so she wouldn't have look at the evil thing in front of her.

The Shadow let out its horrible guffaw again. "Wow, in your dreams! How could someone _love_ you?! You can't even go one measly month without getting jealous of someone. Way to be clingy!"

Rise clamped her hands around her chest, feeling her heart attempting to leap out of her ribcage. Is this what she really thought? Naoto _deserved_ Yu over her? That didn't make any sense, she thought.

Rise's doppelganger wasn't finished. "Naoto was _so_ right, you are a little drama queen! I'll bet you started all this crap just to satisfy yourself. But then again, you took care of that flat-chested, cold _bitch_ , didn't you? Serves that little weirdo right; how _dare_ she ruin the surprise for everybody else?!"

" _Stuh-stop!"_ Rise shouted, not able to stand it any longer, " _Please_! I wuh-want Himiko back…"

Rise clapped her hands over her ears, trying her best to drown out what her darkest self was saying. Is this what was lurking in her heart? The thought of it made her start crying again, but she didn't dare move her hands to wipe the tears. Her plan was working until a bright light crashed through the darkness, making the idol open her eyes and blink from the suddenness of it.

"Wuh-what…!?"

As her eyes readjusted, Naoto could see that the Shadow was holding a cell phone, _Rise's_ cell phone, and aiming it at the disheveled girl. The blinding light was from the phone's camera flash!

"Oooh, that's a good one! Now give me 'sad girlfriend'! He's mad at you now, but Yu is _sure_ to come around with these sexy selfies! C'mon, do it for _Narrruuu-chaaannn_. Do it, you _slut!_ "

Like a spear, the word pierced through Rise's heart and rendered her breathless. As the Shadow continued taking photo after photo, Rise did her best to meagerly defend herself against the horrible invasion of privacy.

"Nuh-no more!" she whimpered, holding up a hand over her face, "Just stop! I'm...I'm begging you, stop…"

Her words went unheeded as snap after snap echoed throughout the darkness, the Shadow's ruthless laughter getting louder with each passing second. Rise felt the whole world spinning, and a loud buzzing was now blocking out the horrible sounds across from her. Her head felt like it weighed ninety pounds, and before she could stop herself, she was plummeting to the floor.

* * *

 _Tuesday, 4/29/12, Marukyu Tofu Shop, Late Afternoon_

" _Rise-chan...hold of yourself! ...Rise-chan!_ "

Hearing her name being said so urgently forced Rise out of the deep sleep she had been, her face stained with tears and bits of her tangled hair. Breathing felt difficult, and she put both hands on her chest in order to help bring some relief to her tortured lungs. Next to her was her Grandmother, a wet cloth in her hand as she slowly rubbed the idol's back. As usual, she was in her stark white smock and apron, no doubt in the midst of cooking tofu for tomorrow.

"Poor thing, what has gotten into you? You were screaming like you were being attacked!" Her grandmother sighed, moving some of Rise's copper locks so she could dab at her sweaty forehead. Rise still couldn't find the air to speak, as most of it was being used to push the sobs out of her throat.

"I-I-It wuh-w-was... _huh-horribbbllee!_ " she wailed breathlessly, the memories of the dream flooding back into her mind. Himiko disappearing, the awful Shadow returning and taunting her, and worse yet, what it all meant. She had never felt more alone, even in the comfort of her Grandmother's care.

"Oh, it's the stress of all that fancy show business stuff," her Grandma fussed, using the damp towel to dry some of Rise's tears, "I'm telling you! Here, let me get something for you to drink."

The older woman got up and waddled off toward the kitchen, while Rise sat with her knees pulled up into her face, thinking. Everything that could go wrong _had_ gone wrong: Naoto and she had a terrible fight, Naru-chan was mad at her _and_ no longer visiting, and who knew what the others thought. For God's sake, Chie was going to _hit_ her! _And_ she was expected to start recording an album in a few weeks!? Her Grandma was right, it was all too much. And that wasn't even the worst part, she thought.

The worst part was that it was _all_ her fault.

 _She_ was the one who hadn't told anyone, and then broke the silence unwittingly. The little voice that would tell her to not worry about just being herself was gone, and an overwhelming sense of self-hatred was beginning to set in. She had trusted Naoto, and look what it had gotten her. _Stupid_ , she said silently to herself.

While she waited patiently for her Grandmother, Rise wondered how in the world she was going to go to school and face the others. The thought of having to see Naoto was the most repulsive thing in the world to her, but it was going to be her reality. She put her head down and waited for her Grandma, trying to think of anything but what was on the immediate horizon.


	11. Corner of Memories

_Thursday, 5/1/12, Yasogami High School, Late Afternoon_

The last bell of the day sounded more like an angel's choir for Rise as she cautiously sneaked out toward the stairs to the main lobby of Yasogami High. After two days of torturous self-reflection, Rise had come back to school that morning with her guard up should she run into any of the Investigation Team. Naoto was in another class, but she and Kanji shared their whole day together, but she had been lucky; she always sat near the front of the class whereas he had a back seat, which meant if she entered late and left early, she never had to look at him, thus putting him out of mind. Everyone else inhabited the 3rd floor, so it wasn't all that difficult to avoid them on a given day, so long as she didn't go near the roof where the gang usually had lunch.

Rise kept a watchful eye as she rounded the corner right near the stairs, ready for any unpleasant surprises. Sighing once she saw the coast was clear, she made a quick dash down the stairs to the first floor, hoping that she could just pick up her shoes and get going. She imagined home for her was more moping and crying, but it beat having to act like a zombie at school.

The idol hadn't mustered the energy to maintain her usual cute style over the past couple of days, and it showed: her hair, normally bouncy and flirty in pigtails, was tightly coiled in a simple braid, its luster severely reduced. She had applied some lip balm, but without any eye makeup, it was easy to tell from her red and puffy eyes what she had been up to for the past couple of days. In many ways, she looked more like an average schoolgirl than ever, but she didn't have enough in her to laugh at the irony that this look was happening at the start of her career comeback and not when she first took a sabbatical.

A surprisingly empty foyer awaited her as she completed her odyssey to the double doors that separated Yasogami from the rest of Inaba. Her last stop was the shoe lockers, where a cute set of flats awaited a switch from her dour school slippers. As she twisted the door open, she saw a strange object sticking out from in between her shoes. She reached inside and felt it cautiously, recognizing the familiar texture of a piece of notebook paper.

She pulled out the paper, noticing that it had been folded rather meticulously. She picked at an edge until she could finally begin to start unraveling the paper, which was soon pulled out to its full size. There was some writing on the front, clumsy and blocky letters that betrayed the gentle nature with which the paper had been folded.

 _Rise you wont look at my texts so i gotta write this note MEET ME AT JUNES AFTER SCHOOL i gotta talk to you_

 _Kanji_

Rise rolled her eyes, her slight jubilation over having avoided her friends thoroughly sniffed out. The note was right, she had not checked any texts coming from the group, although last she saw it was just from the guys and not the girls, who were probably the most pissed off at her. She was still mad at Yu for making the hasty decision to not come and visit for Golden Week, so he was getting the full on silent treatment. A message from Kanji, however, was unique, because he rarely went out of his way to text, since he would be the first to admit he wasn't too sure how to use his phone. More importantly, after the harsh words she had said on Monday, Rise figured that Kanji wasn't going to be very interested in saying nice things to her, and she wanted to avoid a confrontation with the explosive second year at any cost, hence not looking at what he had texted.

Still, she thought, he _really_ must be desperate if he's sneaking notes into her shoe locker. Out of curiosity more than anything, she pulled her phone out of her bookbag and looked at the unread messages, feeling a twinge of pain at skipping over Yu's name to get to Kanji's. Somehow, his spelling got worse over text, but the message came across loud and clear.

 _"I no u r mad but y did u say that shit? senpai almos DIED 2 save ur life, u think she rlly h8s ur guts?"_

 _"naoto kun said shitty things 2 i just think this shit sucks y r we fighting whn senpai is almost home? pls call me whn u get chance i rlly need 2 talk"_

 _"r u readin these? i am not that mad at u just frustraited wit hole thing. Yosuke-senpai 2 want evrythng just go back 2 normal"_

Those messages were like a punch to the gut. As dull as he could be at times, Kanji couldn't contain his emotions very well, and it sounded like he really was hurting. She thought about the nasty things she had said to him, especially about Naoto. It wasn't a big secret that Kanji had been crushing hard on Naoto for almost a whole year, but the stoic detective seemed totally ignorant about it, something Kanji wasn't in a hurry to correct. Rise had truly thought it was super cute, and encouraged her friend to confess his feelings all the time. To expose that to Naoto without his blessing, as a means of hurting her, even, was an unbelievably cruel thing to do to someone who didn't really deserve it.

His hobbies may have been a bit strange for a guy, but Kanji's passion for making adorable animal plushies was something Rise greatly admired, even if she didn't say it. She had a predilection for cute things, and cute was right up Kanji's alley; he had made her a cell phone strap, stuffed animals, and even a cute scarf she was saving for the blustery Fall. More than that, he was her buddy, someone who, like he had mentioned, risked his life to save her from her shadow. She was still ice cold when it came to the girls, especially Naoto, but Kanji had been caught in the crossfire, and that made her feel terrible.

With a heavy sigh, she replaced her slippers with the flats and closed the locker, walking out of the school and losing herself amidst the throng of similarly dressed students eager to head home. She followed the crowd past the main gate and toward the street, pausing at the crossroads that separated the old shopping district and the flood plain that lead to Junes. Letting her wounded heart guide her feet, she turned and began the long march to the Junes food court.

* * *

 _Thursday, 5/1/12. Junes Food Court, Late Afternoon_

 _At Junes, every day is customer appreciation day! Every day is great at your Junes!_

The familiar jingle was comforting to Rise as she waited in the elevator on the way up to the food court. It always reminded her of a better time, when the group was all together and they were solving a mystery and getting to know each other. The past couple days had been pretty glum, but it was nice to remember the good times amidst some pretty rocky ones.

Stepping off the elevator and through the sliding glass doors, she could see the tall figure of Kanji pacing back and forth by their usual table. He had tossed his school jacket on the table, leaving him in a black tanktop with a flame design. Amidst some jerky, nervous stretching, he was mumbling to himself and scratching the back of his head Rise also noticed the court was unusually empty, considering this was typically peak feeding time for the just-released high schoolers.

Kanji noticed her as she got closer. "Oh, 'ey...thought you weren't gonna show," he mumbled, his usually dialed-up-to-11 voice sounding painfully soft. As he stared bashfully at the ground. Rise took in a deep breath and walked forward, ready to face whatever Kanji had in store for her.

"Um, hi, Kanji," she muttered, coming off quieter than she had intended, "I...I think I need to...y'know..." It was harder to get the words out than she thought. Actually seeing how despondent Kanji looked made her feel even worse than she did reading his texts.

"Y-yeah, I hear ya," he answered softly, "I-I dunno what the hell's gotten into everybody lately, but it ain't right! I wanna settle this shit, man to...er, chick, I guess."

Rise sighed, walking up closer to Kanji. "That's...why I wanted to come, honestly." She swallowed a big lump of nervousness in her throat, doing her best to say something right after she had already said so much wrong. "Things are...a mess right now, but it's just between Naoto and me and Yukiko...and I guess Chie too. I was...," she sighed, feeling remorseful for what felt like the first time in days, "I was...really rotten to you, and that wasn't fair. You were just sticking up for a girl you like... which I guess I pretty much wrecked too...gah! I'm such a -"

"' _Ey_!" Kanji said sharply, compelling Rise to look up at him, more nervous than ever, "'S enough! You don't haveta take the blame fer everything, y'know? It was fucked up what you did, and I'm still kinda pissed off," he sighed, giving her a pretty big stink eye, "but I'll just haveta deal. Everyone lost their shit that day, so it ain't all yer fault, 'lright? We all say dumbass shit when we're mad…'long as yer sorry, we're cool, 'kay?"

Rise felt her eyes water up listening to Kanji. His words felt like a weight being taken off her back, relief pouring into her psyche as the tears fell down her cheeks. After being utterly alone the past couple days, it felt _so_ nice to have someone in her corner again.

"Oh-okay," she sniffled, "I'm ruh-really sorry again..." As euphoric as it was to find out that Kanji didn't hate her, the emotional exertion exhausted the poor redhead, and she quickly took a seat at the bench Kanji was at so she could put her stuff down and get a grip.

"Y-yeah? Well, hey, y'know, apology accepted," Kanji stuttered, looking similarly tired but happy, "Jus' glad we could squash it. But, uh, listen...I-I figured that the older girls might also wanna talk so I, uh, invited them too...but maybe they don't? 'Cuz I think by now they woulda shown up, soo..."

Feeling a sudden second wind, Rise picked her head up and stared at her much taller friend in utter disbelief. "You did _what?!_ "

"'Ey, c'mon, don't freak out! 'S not like I'll let anything bad happen!"

Rise grabbed the bridge of her nose, feeling another stress headache coming on. Kanji invited Yukiko and Chie!? Talking to Kanji was one thing, but _those_ two!? Perhaps she felt a _tiny_ bit of guilt about their feelings, but the proprietress-in-training had taken it a step too far by saying Rise "threw herself" at Yu. It was such a disgusting accusation; Rise didn't care how mad Yukiko was, she should have known better than to use jabs at her like that, especially since Yukiko and Chie knew the insecurities that her shadow had laid bare, almost quite _literally_ , while they were in the TV World.

As Rise was about to give Kanji a piece of her mind, she heard the doors to the food court hiss open. Coming through the doors were Yukiko and Chie, still dressed in their school outfits. They were chatting amiably until they noticed the food court was empty except for the two second-years at the long bench. It felt as if the world had gone silent when they walked up, not a peep coming from Kanji, Rise, or the two older girls, everyone a little too shell-shocked to say the first words. Chie, turning red, glared to the side, not willing to make eye contact.

"W-what are you doin' here!?" she bellowed, clenching her right hand. Not appreciative of the immediately hostile tone, Rise's dander rose as she turned in her seat to face her foe.

"This is a public spot, I can go where I want!" she screeched, a little bit of the fire from Monday coming back into her eyes. Before Chie could answer, Yukiko grabbed her friend's arm and gripped it tightly.

"Chie, stop! It's not worth it," she hissed, tugging on the arm of her friend's jacket. Chie growled, but pulled back from her aggressive stance, settling for putting her hands on her hips and giving Rise a death glare. Yukiko refused to look, wringing her hands and staring at the ground.

As the awkward silence continued, the glass doors opened again, this time revealing Yosuke, still in his work apron. He turned and appeared to be talking to someone behind the glass, then jogged over to the group.

"Okay, we've waited too long, Kanji! We were supposed to be closed a half hour ago, I'm gonna get my ass chewed out!" he moaned, nervously itching his semi-long hair.

Rise shook her head, trying to figure out what was going on. "Wait, _you_ were in on this too, Dopesuke!? You guys are such...urgh!" she scoffed, throwing a glare toward Chie's way that was reciprocated by the feisty Kung Fu nut.

Kanji rubbed the back of his head, wincing a bit from Rise's stinging rebuttal.

"D-don't be that way! Look, I know Yu-senpai was usually the type 'o guy to handle this, but he ain't here yet, so it's up to us to squash this shit!" he babbled, gesturing with his hands out to the group.

"Besides," Yosuke added, his hands crossed behind his head as he tried to relax, "Teddie locked the doors." He jerked a thumb behind him to reveal Teddie, out of costume, standing at the now locked double doors. He was talking and gesticulating as if he was part of the conversation, but Rise couldn't hear anything he was saying because of the thick glass. "This place is supposed to be closed early today so we can get ready for Golden Week," Yosuke continued, "but this moron convinced me to let you guys use it, so can we _please_ just hurry it up before I get in trouble?"

Yukiko crossed her arms, looking very annoyed. She seethed for a second, then marched up to Kanji, who backed away a bit from her scary glare.

"You have no right to keep us like this, Kanji-kun! Make Teddie unlock those doors, _now!_ " she declared haughtily. Kanji went slack jawed, appearing to lose his nerve, but shook his head and straightened up, trying to toughen up.

"Naw Yukiko-senpai, this is fer yer own good! Now," he roared, going back to the table and motioning to the bench, "siddown, all of you!"

Rise drew back a bit, both scared and impressed that Kanji was taking control like he was. Yukiko opened her mouth to say something, but thought better about it as she eyed the scary looking second year. Huffing, she went and sat down, her arms staying so tightly crossed they were causing her cardigan to have heavy creases. Chie kept a firm eye on Rise as she sat down next to her friend, nostrils flaring still.

Rise didn't even know what to think. She had been in a forgiving mood when she got there, and she and Kanji had a really nice talk, but his clumsily executed plot to get her to talk to the girls was so preposterous that that mood was ruined. Taking a glance over at Yosuke, who looked as nervous as Kanji, she sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned in her seat, now perfectly opposite from Chie and Yukiko. Kanji took a seat next to her, and Yosuke stood at the front end of the table facing the doors. It was like an awkward family reunion, Rise thought.

There was yet another long, uncomfortable silence. Rise flicked her copper braid, fully willing to wait out however long it would take before Yosuke and Kanji were forced to let them go. The other girls mirrored her blasé actions, Chie sticking out her tongue for good measure. After a minute or two, Kanji decided to take some initiative.

"Erm...well, 'kay, why don't we jus' go from one side to the other? Rise, you go first," he stuttered, attempting to appear smarter and wiser than he was, "What's uh...what's yer beef?" Rise glared at him, clenching her delicate hands into fists.

"My _beef_?! I don't _have_ one, Moronji, _she's_ the one who went all psycho on me," Rise said through gritted teeth. As Rise saw it, she defended herself against Yukiko's harsher accusations; _maybe_ she should have told the others about her and Yu, and _maybe_ her attempts to defend herself were pretty cruel, but that was just what it was, self-defense.

Yukiko tutted and went to speak, but Chie exploded before she could offer a response. "She wouldn't of freaked out if you didn't _lie_ to all of us! Whatsa matter, didn't have the guts to admit you messed with her head?!"

"Woof woof woof!" Rise barked, mocking Chie.

Chie immediately got up and stretched her leg "Oh, that is _it!_ "

Kanji slammed his hand down hard on the table, interrupting Chie and startling the other girls.

"She was talkin' to Yukiko, not you, dammit! Siddown an' relax!" Kanji grunted, pointing back at the empty seat, "An' you!" he continued, pointing at Rise, "Quit bein' a jerk, that's not how this works!" Rise stuck her tongue out at Kanji while Chie cursed under her breath but sat back down reluctantly, death glare still in effect. Yukiko's stare was equally icy as she looked dead on at Rise.

"Chie's right, you were the one who did something cruel! I-I _told_ you that I liked him, you acted _happy_ for me that I said he seemed interested! You told me everything would work out! What kind of friend says that and then just-just s-swoops in and...," she paused, trying really hard not to hold back her emotions.

In an instant, Rise felt a twinge of guilt in her heart. The day was crystal clear in her mind; Yukiko had shyly come up to Rise after school and asked her to talk. On their walk home, Yukiko admitted to Rise what Chie had already told her: she liked Yu, he seemd to like her back, and wanted to know how best to share how she felt. Rise was competitive in her efforts to make Yu her boyfriend, but Yukiko was her friend, and despite how it made her feel, she was sensitive to the heiress's needs. She gave her some honest advice, but it had been only a week later that Yu confessed to Rise. It was an unlucky coincidence, but Yukiko had a really solid point. She wasn't done chastising Rise, either.

"W-why did you _do_ something like that? Did _I_ do something to make you hate me that much?" Yukiko asked sadly, looking down at her hands as Chie rubbed her back.

This was too much. Rise had said the exact same thing to Naoto yesterday, under nearly identical circumstances. When comparing the two offenses, Rise couldn't see much of a difference; she had asked Naoto to keep a secret, and Yukiko had entrusted Rise with one and also asked her for advice. Either way, these were deep betrayals of trust, and for the first time since Monday, Rise really was able to see Yukiko's side crystal clear.

"Yukiko-senpai, I," she started, feeling tears come to her eyes as well, "I just...what can I say? I liked him too, and he just...he _asked_ me to be his girlfriend! But we didn't know how everyone would react, so we kept it a secret until maybe enough time passed. _I swear_ we were going to do it when he visited; I've felt bad about it this whole time, you have to believe me!" Tears started to prick her eyes as she finished, and she took a moment to rub them away.

"I-I really thought he had given up," Rise continued, revealing thoughts that she hadn't told anyone else, even Yu or Naoto, "Back w-when you told me that you were sure he liked you too, I went home and cried. I wasn't mad at you...I _hated_ myself because I didn't think I was good enough for him...it just felt _so_ good to hear him say he liked me that I didn't think about your feelings..." she trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

She hadn't thought about it in a while, considering that she and Yu were still in their honeymoon phase, but there was a point where she had accepted that perhaps they were meant to be just friends. He had accepted her rather large Valentine's Day chocolate and said frustratingly little, which led Rise to believe that there was someone else, as much as that broke her heart.

The crying part was true, too - her happiness for Yukiko did not override her own self-loathing over her loss. Yu's confession had literally come from nowhere, and while she felt a little bad for Yukiko's luck, Rise wasn't going to turn away this amazing opportunity.

She bit her lip and looked down, shutting her eyes as if it would make the burning stares of her audience go elsewhere. Chie and Yukiko sat quiet for a spell before Yukiko spoke up.

"H-he confessed to you? I didn't know that," she gulped, sounding more conflicted, "But...I-I thought that he…" Her face sunk, and her eyes quickly began to water. Chie still kept her silence, although she looked more pensive than angry.

Yosuke, up to then unusually quiet, took a seat on the far end of the bench and gave his own two cents. "Yukiko-san, I don't think Rise-chan was trying to hurt ya or anything, but it sounds like she just...kinda didn't know how to tell you," the Junes manager surmised gently.

Kanji voiced his concurring opinion as well. "Yeah, we all know Rise, she might mess with her yer head, but she ain't tryin' to be a jerk...right?" He asked, giving a sideways glance to the idol. Rise shook her head meekly.

Yukiko appeared to soak it all in, but her face was getting longer with the anguish of it. "I," she tried to speak, but was losing her breath quickly, "I-I just...i-if he didn't like me back, w-why would he..."

Rise felt bad, seeing Yukiko in agony. While she herself was a novice in the realms of romance, Rise had at least cobbled together a decent knowledge of relationship tropes via her roles as the lead love interest in several TV shows and movies. Yukiko, on the other hand, seemed far more naive; Chie had done a fine job of protecting her from geeks out to best the "Amagi Challenge," but it had also shielded her equally from platonic male friendships as it had romantic ones.

Chie, who had also been silently absorbing all the information, looked at her friend with a solemn gaze. "You know I've _always_ got your back, Yukiko, but it...it sounds like Rise-chan is tellin' the truth..."

Once her best friend was on board, Yukiko's face completely fell. "O-oh my god, I'm...I'm..." Rise and Kanji shared a look, not quite sure what the heiress was getting at.

"Yukiko," Chie said gently, seeming to take a cue from the confused looks of her peers, "you're _what?_ "

A choked sob made its way out of Yukiko's throat as she turned to her best friend. "Y-Yu-kun was right: I _am_ selfish!" Tears began to pour out of her glassy eyes as she continued, "I muh-made up that s-stupid story about wanting to c-cook for him because I just couldn't admit I needed the help, then I w-wanted the i-inn to fail because I couldn't handle wanting to run it...a-and now I can't even...I cuh-can't even be happy for him and my friend buh-because it would mean I was wrong! I'm _worthless_!" She folded her arms and placed her head in them, crying softly into her cardigan.

The whole table was silent, everyone slowly coming to grips with what Yukiko was saying. Chie, who had been quietly thinking, put a firm hand on Yukiko's shoulder. Rise couldn't recall a time where she looked more serious, her hazel eyes stern as she confronted her friend.

"Yukiko, I don't _ever_ wanna hear you say that again, ya got it!?" she said sternly. "You're _not_ worthless!"

"D-damn right!" Kanji hissed, getting up from his spot on the opposite end of the table, "Just cuz you made a mistake don't mean it's on you forever!"

Yukiko picked her head up and looked at everyone, her eyes blank and full of tears. "I-I want to believe you guys but...I just...I just feel so _s-stupid_..."

Rise felt some tears prick her eyes as she finally began to understand Yukiko's position. She decided to chime in, her bad feelings from before starting to dissipate completely. After two whole days of pain, she was willing to put it aside if it meant everything would go back to the way it was.

"S-senpai, I just want you to know that I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner and I'm sorry that you think I hate you, 'cause I don't. At all..." Before she could continue, she thought back to Kanji's texts that she read earlier, "W-worthless? Y-you s-saved my _life_ , and I was just some stranger to you! You're my _hero_! I-I could _never_ hate you! I could never hate _any_ of you! I just...I said some stupid things because I was scared that you guys would never talk to me again and..."

She couldn't help the emotion that leaked out, a few tear droplets going onto her yellow school tie as she hiccuped and sputtered. As she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her school shirt, she saw the dark-haired 3rd year uncross her arms and wipe away some of her tears. Finally, with perfect grace, she got up out of her seat and slowly walked toward Rise. After a few tempestuous seconds, Rise swallowed the lump in her throat and also stood up, face-to-face with someone whom only minutes ago she was sure never wanted to talk to her again. Overcome with emotion, Rise moved forward and placed her arms around the thin heiress in a firm embrace. Yukiko stood motionless and whimpering for only a moment before returning the feeling by placing her arms around the idol.

As the two hugged, Chie got up, a serious look on her face once again. She moved over to the other two girls, staring for a few seconds before lowering her gaze, nervously playing with the cuffs of her jacket. "Rise-chan," she said sadly, which got the two girls to release their embrace, "I'm sorry for getting so mad yesterday, too. I wasn't thinkin' straight, and I don't blame ya for getting mad back. I'm...I'm really happy for you and Yu-kun. Can we...can we just forget about this whole thing and go back to normal?" Chie finished by extending her arms out toward Rise, as if she wanted a hug as well.

Rise looked at Chie's outstretched arms and then at her face, noticing that Chie was smiling for the first time that day. Finding her own grin amongst her tears, Rise hastily moved forward and buried her face in Chie's jacket.

"Y-yeah! Totally! T-thank you...I'm sorry I said you were...a dog," she admitted shyly.

Chie snorted as she laughed it off. "Ah, it's alright, I've been called worse!" The the two girls spent a few seconds gently holding each other before Chie eventually let go.

Yukiko wiped her eyes some more before turning back to Rise. "I...I don't know if I'll ever feel completely okay about this, Rise-chan...is that okay?"

Wow, that was tough, Rise thought. While she was overjoyed that they had buried the hatchet, she was unsure about the future. How _did_ friends deal with dating other friends, especially when their _other_ friend had a crush on _that_ friend? It hurt her head to think about it.

"I-I'm not really sure…" she answered truthfully. Yukiko bit her lip, looking apprehensive as she considered Rise's response.

Yosuke cleared his throat, hands bashfully tucked in the front pocket of his apron as she shuffled down the bench to get closer to the girls.

"Look, Yukiko-san...I know it's not the same, but I still think about Saki-senpai all the time. I know what she really thought, and it wasn't very good for me, but you just don't get over people like her, y'know," he said thoughtfully, looking up to the sky, "I totally get how you're probably feeling right now, but dude, it's not like he's not your friend anymore." He took his hand out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his head, turning bright red.

"Wow, who'da thought Yosuke was capable of saying somethin' that _didn't_ make him sound like a complete dumbass?" Chie teased, which got an eye roll and a groan from her fellow third year.

"Hey, c'mon! I'm just trying to bring some perspective, geez. I can have feelings too," Yosuke huffed, folding his arms. Chie chuckled before looking over at Yukiko, a determined glint in her eye.

"Well, I dunno either, but alls I know is that Yosuke's right: we're still friends. We've gone through _too_ much to let something silly like this tear us apart! Friendship is like water, it's supposed to be able to take on any shape or form, no matter what happens to it! We _are_ water!"

The whole group stood motionless, unsure of how to react to the bizarre and corny philosophical statement that Chie threw out. Embarrassed, she turned red and put her hands on her hips.

"What? _What!?_ C'mon, I can't let Yosuke be the only one to say somethin' cool and thoughtful!"

"Hahaha _wow_! Talk about Dork-a-saurus Rex!" Yosuke giggled, unable to contain his mocking laughter. Before too long,Kanji couldn't help but chuckle at the goofiness of it all. Rise, through her own tears, started mixing in laughter as well. Lastly, Yukiko, even amidst all her pain, started making odd noises.

"Pfftt...snkkkkkk..."

They knew it was coming, but everyone still jumped a little when Yukiko burst like a geyser, erupting in raucous laughter.

"HAHAHAHAH! Oh Chieheheheheheeeee you're so funny! Ahahahahahahhhaha!"

Rise continued to laugh deeply and loud, tears from sadness and tears from laughter indistinguishable. She was laughing so hard that she almost doubled over, and had to put a hand on Yukiko's shoulder to steady herself. Before too long, Chie got over her embarrassment and joined in on the laughing, also putting an arm around Yukiko.

Yosuke's laughter quickly turned to disgust, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as some vile taste was killing him. "Blegh! You guys always gotta get mushy when we're doing somethin' fun-woah!"

As he was complaining, Chie grabbed his apron and dragged him kicking and screaming toward the girls, locking her arm extra tight around his neck so he would shut up. "Aww, c'mon, don't pretend like you didn't just admit you loved us," she teased, affecting a very cutesy voice, "it's okay, we wuv you too, Wosuke!

A nice long moment of laughter passed before everyone disassembled while Yosuke sputtered and tried to catch his breath. Kanji let out a long sigh of relief.

"Oh, man, an' I thought this wasn't gonna work for a little bit!" He laughed, stretching his arms and legs out. Rise nodded, her mood now turning a complete 180.

"Yeah...pretty clever, Moronji!" she concurred, dabbing her eyes and sticking her tongue out teasingly. Kanji scoffed, giving her a smile back.

"Hey, Yosuke, if this place is closed, are we allowed to be in here? Couldn't you get in trouble?" Chie pondered out loud, looking at Yosuke who was nodding frantically.

"Yeah, no shit! I probably got about two minutes before my ass gets canned," he groaned, frantically re-tying his apron.

"U-um, Kanji-kun, I was wondering...why here?" Yukiko asked, "We could have had this discussion anywhere else, really..."

Kanji shrugged and laughed again.

"Heh, I 'unno, Yukiko-senpai. Figured if it was gonna get better or it was gonna get worse...at least every day's great at Junes!"

This earned another round of laughs from the group. Looking around, Rise drank in the sight of all her friends laughing at the Junes food court once again, something that hadn't happened since Yu had been gone.

Once the hubbub died down, Rise noticed Chie had a bit of a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hey, Kanji," she asked, "where's Naoto-kun? Kinda figure she'd want in on this, too."

Immediately, Rise and Kanji shared a look. As happy as she was right now, Rise still wasn't sure if she was ready to face Naoto again after Monday. Kanji tried his best to explain.

"Y-yeah, 'bout that...you guys missed it, but we all kept talkin' after you guys left on Monday. Rise and Naoto got into it...it was some rough shit."

Rise nodded, his crudely worded assessment ringing true. "She was, like, _super_ mean. Worse than I've ever seen."

Yosuke rubbed his head, looking surprised. "R-really? _Naoto_? Kinda figured she was always just...kinda...her usual self." He surmised, earning a nod from Chie and Yukiko.

"Yeah, but still," Chie responded, "Naoto-kun seems like the type to hide how she really feels...mm, no that's not right...more like, she'll _tell_ you what she thinks of you, but not if it has to do with how she feels...gah, I dunno, I'm just talkin'," she finished, losing track of what she was trying to say.

Kanji, however, nodded as he pointed at her, as if he understood what she was saying. "Naw, naw I gotcha! It's kinda like...she always knows the right thing to say that makes _sense_ , but she always sounds kinda mad, so it seems like she's holdin' back somethin'," he finished, earning concurring nods from Chie and Yosuke. Rise hadn't thought about it, but it make sense in a sort of twisted way.

Yukiko sighed, listening to everyone speak. "I-I'm not sure what you guys were arguing about, but we had lunch together on Sunday, and she was very open and honest about her feelings for Yu-kun, but not directly. It makes me wonder if...if maybe that's not what's really troubling her," she thought aloud.

Rise's heart sank further, forgetting that Yukiko and Naoto had shared a kind of tortured look on Monday. So Naoto felt it was easier to talk with Yukiko over her? That stung Rise, and it must have shown on her face, because everyone suddenly looked concerned.

"W-woah, what's wrong Rise-chan? I'm sure it'll be okay, Naoto's just gotta cool off," Yosuke said, still clutching at his throat. Rise blinked some tears back.

"I-it's not that, Yosuke," she sniffled, "I just thought...I thought we were good enough friends that she'd just _say_ something if it bugged her so much. She's like that about everything else, why does this have to be so...weird?"

Rise's rambling quieted everyone as they gave some thought to what she was saying. Yukiko spoke first.

"Maybe it's like I said: it's not Yu-kun or you, it's something deeper. Something about you two just must have triggered it," she said, her eyes wandering as she went further down the rabbit hole, "I've never seen her like she was on Sunday. She wasn't her usual self at _all_."

Rise soaked in everything the group was saying. Yukiko had a good point, especially considering that her own feelings for Yu were tied up in her own hangups and insecurities. It made Rise think that perhaps she was being too unreasonable; perhaps Naoto-kun was was more hurt than she had imagined.

While the idol stood thinking, Yosuke made a gesture toward the door. "Hey, guys, I hate to break up this little love fest, but c'mon. We can't be here right now. Let's head somewhere else."

The group collected their things from the table and moved towards the door, where they could see through the glass the furry form of Teddie. He quickly unlocked the doors and let everyone back in.

"So, did it work? Is everything back to normal? Were there smooches?" Teddie was his usual energetic self.

Yosuke groaned stepping in front of Teddie. "Just c'mon, dude, I'll explain it on the way. Seeya later, guys, I gotta get back to work. Stop pulling!" he whined as Teddie began to tug on his orange shirt while he begged for answers.

Everyone uttered goodbyes to Yosuke and Teddie as the older boy dragged the mascot boy back towards the main area where they both worked. Once they were out of sight, they started back for the elevators, which were illuminated in the orange glow of the dying daylight.

Rise soon fell behind her friends, still thinking about what Yukiko had said earlier about Naoto. Kanji's shrill yell broke through her thoughts.

"'Ey, Rise, door's closin'!"

She looked up and shook her head, feeling like she had a migraine from all the thoughts swirling around. She quickly sped up to a jog, barely making it to the doors on time.

* * *

The store on the bottom was thoroughly filled this late in the day as the various citizens of Inaba shopped for the night's meal. The remainder of the Investigation Team quickly made its way through the crowds and out onto Inaba's main street.

"Errrgh, today was _super_ draining; I gotta clear my head! I know," Chie barked, grabbing everyone's attention, "let's all go to Aiya! I could demolish a beef bowl or three!" Chie was getting a little too excited regarding food, as usual. Yukiko sighed, looking embarrassed for her friend.

"Food, Chie? At a time like this?," she queried, making Chie blush a little as she played with the cuffs of her jacket again.

"Hey, leave me alone! It makes me feel better, okay!?"

"I'm out guys," Kanji replied, fixing his jacket back around his shoulders,"I kinda promised Ma I'd help her out with somethin' tonight."

Chie huffed. "You're loss, Kanji! Rise-chan, you wanna come?"

Rise looked had been lost in thought about Naoto, but perked up at the sound of her name. Chie had a nervous smile but was still bouncing rather intensely, her energy high as always. Yukiko looked sad, but offered her own smile, trying to persevere through whatever dark thoughts were in her mind. It hit Rise big time how lucky she was to have these girls as friends.

"Thank you, guys, but I think...I'm pretty tired too," she admitted, "I think I'll head home." Both older girls looked at each other then back at her. Confused, Rise went to say something when Chie beat her to it.

"You're thinkin' about Naoto-kun, aren't you?"

Rise blinked, realizing it must have been all over her face. She sighed, feeling that she should just say what was on her mind.

"I mean, yeah, I am. As much as I keep telling myself I don't wanna see her or talk to her ever again, I also feel like I wanna...tell her that I'm sorry for everything…" God, why was it so hard? Couldn't she just have one strong feeling either way?

"I think," she heard Kanji say quietly, "I think you should at least call 'er. If she doesn't pick up or whatever, 's cool, but give it a shot. Who knows, maybe she'll wanna talk." Solid logic, Rise thought. She scooped her phone out of her bookbag, only to realize as she was flipping through her contacts that this was an impossible feat.

"Crap...I kinda sorta deleted her info the other day," she admitted, turning red from embarrassment, "do you think I could borrow one of your phones?"

Chie shook her head, her bowl-shaped hair shaking with it, "Sorry, mine's dead. Forgot to put it on the charger last night. What about you Kanji, do you have yours?"

"What, like _on_ me?" Kanji asked to groans from both girls. Yukiko pulled hers out of bookbag and held it out for Rise, only to quickly take it back.

"Rise-chan," Yukiko asked, "maybe it would be better if you did it in person? Her family's estate isn't actually too far from here."

Rise looked up, a little bewildered. She supposed that was an option, but the truth was that she was a little intimidated. The Shirogane estate was a little close to the edge of town, and it was unlike anything else in Inaba. It looked like something out of a horror film, old and big with a hint of mystery about it. Considering she wasn't sure her appearance would be very well received by Naoto, the creepy house didn't help matters any.

"I-I guess I could do that, but..." Rise felt ashamed to admit what she was actually thinking: she was scared. As if she could read her mind, Yukiko stepped closer to Rise and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want us to come with you? I wouldn't mind," Yukiko offered, to the hungry Chie's chagrin. Rise smiled, knowing that it had to have been tough for Yukiko to jump back into the role of supportive friend after everything that happened that day. She wasn't sure if she deserved such a devoted friend, but she was thankful.

"Thanks Yukiko-senpai, but if I'm gonna do this, it should be on my own. It's my problem. I'll seeya tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, Rise-chan. Good luck!" Yukiko said, smiling sadly. Chie also came forward, offering a high five, which Rise gracefully accepted.

"Everything's gonna be okay, alright?" Chie said sternly, her usual fervor back in full force, "Just be honest, like ya were up there. I'm sure Naoto-kun will come around!" Rise smiled, unsure if just being honest would be enough, but thankful for the sentiment.

"And remember, you're helping us with Yu-kun's surprise party, right?" The reminder from Chie sent a shockwave through Rise: she forgot to tell everyone about Yu's decision! Knowing him, she just assumed he would have said something to everyone, but no text had come in to their usual group chat. Looking around at the smiling faces of Yukiko, Chie, and Kanji, Rise found that she just didn't have the strength to break the heartbreaking news to them _and_ face Naoto. Yu could never do any wrong, in their eyes, and Rise couldn't find it in her heart to break the illusion. She hoped Yu would do the right thing as she conjured up a smile and winked back at Chie.

Chie gave her a thumbs-up back before turning toward the nearby Aiya beef bowl, jerking her head toward Yukiko as a means of getting her moving. Yukiko giggled, but went over to Kanji first, who had sort of awkwardly standing to the side, not used to being around all the girls.

"Um, Kanji-kun? Thank you for getting us to meet again. You really saved the day!"

Kanji rubbed his head, and turned bright red from the praise.

"Heh, wasn't nothin', senpai. Don't mention it."

Yukiko smiled and bowed before going to join Chie, where they both bid the second years farewell and headed toward the Aiya restaurant. Once the girls had gone, Kanji sighed and turned his attention to Rise.

"'Ey look, uh, w-when ya go see Naoto-kun...don't, uh, y'know, say nothin' about me, 'kay?" He said plainly, dancing around what he actually meant. Rise, perceptive as ever, knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Heh, don't worry Kanji," she said warmly, "I promise! Maybe if everything goes well I can put in a good word for you.

"T-thanks," he responded slowly, "I'm gonna get goin'. We, uh, we cool?"

At the end of his question, he coughed before holding his long right arm up, making a fist. Rise looked between his face and his fist for a second before realizing that he was offering her a goodbye fist bump. She balled up a little fist and pressed it against his much larger one.

"Yeah, most definitely!" She said, grinning ear to ear.

"Cool! Uh, seeya 'round, Rise-chan. Good luck." Kanji turned to leave, but she tugged his arm so he'd turn back around; she was feeling playful, and felt he deserved a little reward for his brave act. When he was facing her again with a confused look, she stood on her tippy toes and leaned up as far as she could, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again for doing what you did, I really- woah!" She was able to say before Kanji quickly pulled away, making her stumble.

"Th' _hell_ 'r ya doin'?! You just - I was...I mean _gah,_ there's people watchin' and stuff!" Kanji yelled, his face turning a furious red as he rubbed his cheek.

Rise just giggled, feeling back to her old mischievous ways. "Oh please, you know you loved it! Just imagine I was Naoootoooo…"

"S-shuddup! God, man, you're makin' me regret everthin' I just said!" Kanji continued to pout, "I'm outta here!"

He sulked as he shuffled the opposite direction back toward his mother's textile shop. Like Yukiko, his parent owned and operated a store that also served as their home, something he was looking to take over after graduation. Rise laughed again, feeling a little ridiculous at her over-the-top actions but happy that she was in a silly mood again. For now, anyways.

Rise turned toward the direction of the floodplain, her heart fluttering at the prospect of actually going to the Shirogane estate. Before she started, she happened to glance at the window of the nearby flower shop and saw her reflection, letting out a bit of a gasp.

Because she had been crying, the tiny amount of eye makeup she had applied had been runny, and while she had cleaned the worst of it off her face, the eye shadow now looked messy and not befitting her usual look. Her braid was also starting to come undone, chunks of her hair spilling out from the tight coil. The sleeve of her school uniform also had mucus and tears on it from how often she'd been rubbing her nose and eyes during the confrontation at Junes.

Disgusted, she stuck her tongue out and turned back toward the direction Kanji had sauntered off. Her home wasn't _that_ far away, and she sure as hell wasn't going to been seen in public looking like this.

With long and embarrassed strides she headed back to Marukyu. Part of being a pop star was getting into character; it was easy to wear the fancy costumes and sing, but Risette was more than that. She was a confident, strong, smart young woman who had no problem getting out on that stage and looking her absolute best for the crowd. Rise had always taken comfort in this particular bit, and she saw the act of putting on makeup and getting ready to look good as a method of getting herself pumped up to be that strong and smart woman. It was that confidence she would need to face Naoto, because it felt like this would be her toughest challenge since being lost in the TV World.


	12. Never More

_5/1/12, Shirogane Estate, Early Evening_

Rise shivered as she walked along a short pathway just south of the Yamegawa flood plain, in the direction of the Shirogane estate. She had changed into a cute orange spaghetti strap shirt with a white, turtleneck undershirt and a pair of dark brown woolen tights, and even they were ineffective towards the sudden blustery assault that had sprung itself right past the floodplain. She cursed herself for not bringing a jacket and soldiered on, adamant on speaking to Naoto and fixing their damaged friendship.

She looked back to her usual self: copper hair set high and spunky in floppy pigtails and perfectly applied makeup that highlighted her eyes and lips. She knew it sounded stuck up, but in the past few days she had almost forgotten the thrill of expertly applying enough blush to make her cheeks gleam and dabbing her eyelashes just a tad to make them really stand out when she fluttered them. She felt like an ancient warrior, armoring herself up to go and face down an _oni_ , a demonic ogre that was known to gobble up unsuspecting humans. She wasn't afraid that Naoto would eat her, but she was more afraid of the Detective Prince's cruel and sharp tongue; Rise was still harboring some hurt feelings from Monday, and she wasn't sure if she could handle any more venom.

Before she had left her room, Rise had also snatched her book bag, which was currently in her left hand. Because she had been essentially comatose for the past few days, she had forgotten to remove the gift she had bought for Naoto from her bag. Now that she was feeling different, she decided it couldn't hurt to try and give it to her. She knew that she was no wordsmith, and since her emotions were still running high she hoped that the gift could speak for her in the case that she couldn't communicate how much Naoto meant to her.

Beyond the short road she was on, a large estate loomed in the background. Unlike the usual homes in the Inaba area, the Shirogane estate was designed much more like a Western home. Large wooden doors replaced normal sliding paper _fusuma_ , and old brick and mortar stood in place of wood. Rise had only seen something similar in movies and manga, and she felt her knees tremble a bit as she cautiously stepped toward the front door.

It was past 6:30, so the sun was completely down,the only light coming from a lamp that teetered just above the front door. This light encompassed Rise as she stepped to the large door, recoiling a bit at the steely-eyed owl that firmly held a brass knocker in its beak. She nervously reached up and gently grasped the thin knocker, rapping it three times against the oak door and wincing at just how loud the knocks sounded in the calm night.

A few moments passed by undeterred, and Rise considered knocking again when she heard some movement on the other side of the door. Another moment flew by before the door finally opened, and an older, well-dressed man with thin glasses appeared in the doorway.

"Yes? Is there something I may help you with?" the man asked softly. He was smiling, but Rise could sense that he was tense and prepared to shut the door if he saw this was a waste of his time. Clearing her throat, she struggled with her anxiety to string the words together.

"Y-yeah, uh, hi! My name...my name is, um, Rise Kujikawa, and I was wondering if Naoto was home?" She coughed awkwardly as she felt the man staring at her for an uncomfortable amount of time. As he began to speak, she did her best to silence the squeak of terror when a different hand gripped the man's shoulder. The hand was weathered and old, and it connected to a face that was equally aged; Naoto assumed that he must have been Naoto's Grandfather.

"Yakushiji-san, I believe this is one of Naoto's friends. Why don't you go and prepare some tea for our guest?" the man asked sternly, meeting the eyes of his steward with a calm but demanding look, "I'll attend to the young lady here. Thank you." His voice was gravelly, a sandpaper sonance that betrayed his elegant look: a brown plaid vest that hung open, a gleaming golden watch chain dangling from the pocket, and a reddish-brown shirt with white pinstripes. He also had a tie, a dark burgundy number with olive squares on it that was left untied around the spread collar of his shirt. In a way, with his sharp grey eyes and heavily greying blue hair, he looked like an older version of Naoto. The slightly younger man nodded and retreated into the house's foyer.

Realizing she was being incredibly rude, Rise gasped and bowed, showing the proper respect.

"I'm so sorry, S-Shirogane-sama! I didn't mean to barge in like this, but it's really important that I see-"

The elder Shirogane raised a hand, silencing the starstruck idol. His steely gaze slowly melted, becoming soft and comforting, almost in the same way that her own Grandmother looked at her.

"You have caused me no offense, Kujikawa-kun, I assure you. And please, Mr. Shirogane will be just fine. Why don't you come inside and out of this cold?"

He stepped aside, opening his home to Rise. Gulping, she stepped up into the house and brushed past the intimidating older detective. She noticed he smelled faintly of leather and old books, as if he had been studying in a library the minute before she knocked on the door.

Taking off her boots in the small room, she slipped on a pair of house slippers and let out a nervous breath, appreciating the heat after coming in from the breezy April night. Gliding in front of her, Mr. Shirogane gently directed her toward what looked like a sitting room that lay just beyond the entrance way.

The sitting room was rather eloquently decorated, with two comfortable looking twin armchairs locked in a quiet stare down amidst mahogany bookcases and some very nice paintings. It looked nothing like the average Japanese home; the kerosene heater humming in the corner was the only real reminder that she wasn't in some lavish European mansion. Rise was guided to one of the chairs, and the elder Shirogane took the other.

There was an awkward silence as Rise sat in the chair and set her book bag down, squirming a bit under the gaze of the older man in front of her. It wasn't a lecherous gaze, one she had gotten used to in meeting with avaricious producers, but very reserved and calculating, again not unlike Naoto. When she finally dared to look up, she saw a gentle smile that bore no ill will, which made her relax a little. Still, his dull, grey eyes kept a laser focus on her; Rise could almost hear the gears whirring in his head, as he was no doubt taking a mental note of everything about her. In a way, he reminded her of Ryotaro Dojima, Yu's Uncle, but far more dignified and less rough around the edges.

Before too long, Yakushiji returned with a small tray that contained two cups of steaming tea. Rise eagerly took one, wincing as she took a sip; it was appropriately bitter but a bit hotter than she had expected. She set it down on the table in front of the chair as her host took a few gentle sips from his own cup, showing no reaction. He stared at her again, but only for a moment as he cleared his throat and spoke to her.

"Naoto stepped out a while back to do some errands about town. I expect her back shortly," He sighed, his brow creasing a little bit. "It's good that we finally met; I've heard a lot about you. It's not everyday you meet a celebrity!" he said teasingly. Rise blushed, a nervous giggle worming its way out of her. It was hard to believe _this_ was who had raised Naoto.

"O-oh, please, there's no need for that Mr. Shirogane! I'm...I'm taking a break anyways," Rise answered, flicking one of her pigtails.

The older man nodded in understanding, taking yet another sip of his tea. Rise did the same while he placed his atop a napkin on the small table next to his chair.

"So," he began again, forcing Rise to look up from her cup, "what brings you to my home on this chilly night, Kujikawa-kun? Schoolwork, perchance?" he asked, his eyes motioning to the bookbag that Rise had brought.

Rise fidgeted, unsure of what to say. After all the drama over spilling secrets, she was a little more self-aware about revealing everything that was on her mind. She mulled over the options in her head for a little bit, choosing carefully.

"Um, well, not exactly. It's...more of a personal thing. Sorry, Mr. Shirogane, but I think it's something that I should just talk with Naoto about," she answered confidently. The elder Shirogane appeared to chew on that statement, thinking it over deeply before slipping back into his gentle smile.

"Ah, I see. Well, that is most certainly your right. Naoto's not in any trouble now, is she?"

Rise now bit her lip, worried that she may have hinted too much. She just offered a quick shake of her head and went back to trying to sip her tea. A minute or two passed while Rise slowly drank her hot beverage and the detective sat quietly. The utter silence of the moment reminded her of the first time she and Naoto had hung out at Junes, when the two were still just getting to know each other. She looked up when she heard Mr. Shirogane clearing his throat.

"You know, Kujikawa-kun, I must admit that this is the first time one of Naoto's friend has visited our home. And forgive me if I sound insulting, but you are not...hmm," he paused, clearly wanting to carefully choose his words, "You are not who I'd expect Naoto to...be friends with. Perhaps you could help me understand?"

Rise nervously looked up and saw that there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. It was a little unnerving, and she knew she probably wasn't going to be getting away with just a gesture this time.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, genuinely curious as to why it mattered.

Mr. Shirogane sat forward, clasping his hands together as if he was kneeling in prayer. "What I mean is that I felt like I had an understanding of who my granddaughter was, but friends with one of the most popular idols in our country? This is an unexpected development, to say the very least." The old man looked as if he wanted to say more but stopped himself, reclining back in the chair and smiling again as Rise gave him another befuddled look.

"As I said, Kujikawa-kun, I do not mean to offend; from what I've seen, you appear to be a very talented young person with whom anyone would be lucky to count among their close friends."

Rise blushed from his heavy praise. "O-oh, thank you so much, sir!

"Of course. I just simply wish to know the people with whom my granddaughter associates with, that's all." The elder Shirogane replied, putting his hands toward Rise, as if he had now given her the floor.

Rise suddenly felt warm, and she nervously rubbed her neck where her shirt clung tighter than usual. How could he possibly explain all that had happened? And how much did Mr. Shirogane know about the case from last year? Aside from wondering just how much she should say, she was cracking underneath the eternally calm gaze of the old detective. He wasn't being rude, but his presence was seriously something else; Rise could see why Naoto talked about him with such reverence. With a jumble of thoughts in her head, Rise gave her heart the wheel.

"W-well," she began, taking one last sip of the quickly cooling tea to calm herself, "I met Naoto last year, when I came here to take some time off. M-my grandparents are from here, they own the Marukyu shop."

"A _wonderful_ establishment, excellent tofu," Mr. Shirogane commented idly.

"Y-yeah, of course," Rise answered, struggling to keep her thoughts in order. "A-anyways, Naoto and I met at school. I could tell she was shy, so I asked her to hang out with me and my other friends, and she opened up eventually. I-I knew that," Rise gulped, hoping she wouldn't screw up what she was trying to say, "that she w-was investigating the murders that were happening, so I figured she could use a friend…" Rise didn't like withholding the truth about how involved she was in the case, but it was still difficult to talk about. Even so, she wasn't _lying_ per se; she _had_ approached Naoto when they took their school trip and asked her to hang out with them, and she did feel Naoto looked exceptionally lonely before she was in the group.

Mr. Shirogane rubbed his chin thoughtfully once he heard that. "I see. Well, that was very thoughtful of you, and perceptive. I am not as available as I'd like, and I'm glad that Naoto has friends like you she can turn to." As he finished, Mr. Shirogane's demeanor suddenly changed, becoming a bit more serious.

"Now, since you _are_ her friend, I'm afraid I must beg your indulgence once again, Kujikawa-kun. Naoto's very recent behavior has been a tad troubling; she has spent the past few days without so much as a word to me or my assistant, and only leaves her room for school. She typically acts like this when she's had a bad day, but this has been quite a streak of foul moods. I do not mean to speak ill of your character, young lady, but did something happen between you two? Something not very nice?"

Wow, he _was_ good, Rise thought. Now without a choice, she nodded and hoped she could keep her composure, which she could feel was slowly beginning to unravel. "We, uh, w-we...Naoto and I kind of had a fight, yeah" she revealed, not able to look at the detective for fear that his steady stare would make her feel even worse.

Mr. Shirogane got to his feet, hands in his pockets as he slowly walked a circle, contemplating this information for a bit. Rise reached for the tea, hoping to find some sort of distraction, but found herself shaking still as she nervously sipped at the drink. He stopped at a beautiful painting of a setting sun near the opposite wall, beginning to speak even as his back was still turned.

"I know that you have been her friend for a while, so I am sure that this is not new information, but Naoto is a," he paused again, scratching his chin as he tried to put a word in place, "a-a very _unique_ person, and while I am so proud of her and her abilities, I realize that it is probably difficult, sometimes, to be her friend."

Rise turned her head, curious and confused at what exactly the elder Shirogane was getting at.

"She may not show it," he continued, "but Naoto can be very fragile. You may have noticed she doesn't take it lightly if you cross her. What may seem innocuous to you, she takes as a grievous offense." He turned around and reached for his tea, taking another light sip. "It's not easy for her, I think, to turn her mind off from being a detective. To her, everything has to have a motive with logic behind it; if there's no logical conclusion she can draw, she'll get very upset at herself and take it out on those around her. I do not mean to defend my granddaughter if she has caused you great harm, but it never hurts to have perspective."

Rise sat back, processing the man's breakdown of his granddaughter. It made sense to her; Naoto's immense capacity to think and feel served her so well in the field of investigation, but it made her social life a kind of minefield where any wrong step could be certain death. Rise wondered if that was the reason why Naoto kept addressing their differences when they had their big fight; She, in her head, couldn't make sense of their friendship and what was going on with her feelings about Yu, so she was lashing out. But even with this new information, Rise still couldn't saddle 100% of the blame on Naoto.

"I get what you're saying, Mr. Shirogane," she began, wringing her hands nervously, "but I wasn't being a...I wasn't a very good friend either. I _hurt_ her, and I need to make it right." As she said it, Rise couldn't help the feeling of deja vu at the situation; this was just like the other day when Naoto had stormed out of Croco Fur. She felt a little worse, wondering if perhaps that meant the girls were doomed to repeat this loop every so often just because of their personality types.

Mr. Shirogane looked at her, an appreciative gleam in his grey eyes. "I'm very happy to hear that, Kujikawa-kun. But I cannot let you suffer this burden alone, I, too, should take my share of the blame as well," he sighed, slowly strolling back over to the chair opposite Rise.

He took out a seat and let out a heavy sigh. "It's a lonely life. Detective work, that is. We spend our lives knee deep in the worst that humanity has to offer, and are expected to remain stoic and dutiful amidst all that. It's something that no one can possibly be prepared for, let alone a young girl just reaching her adolescence."

There was yet another long pause. Rise, ever intuitive, could see that he was having some difficulty admitting this. She wondered how long it had been since he had ever said these kinds of things to anyone; Naoto had never mentioned a Grandmother, and the other guy that answered the door seemed like he was a butler of some kind. Feeling bad for him, she sat quietly and let the older man speak.

"When she was born, Naoto and I didn't see each other often. I had driven my son, Naoto's father, into this line of work when he was around her age, and in my middle age, I wasn't an easy man to please. Bless his soul, he took the brunt of it, and our relationship became strained over time."

Rise listened attentively, very interested to hear about Naoto's family. The two girls had shared some personal information to each other, but Rise had noticed Naoto rarely talked about her parents. When they had rescued her in the TV World she had mentioned that her parents had perished in an accident, but Rise was never sure of when that happened. She pushed those thoughts to the side as Mr. Shirogane began to speak again.

"With Naoto, the first woman born in the Shirogane family in more than a few generations, I was hopeful that the cycle of Shirogane detectives had taken the last victim I would see in my lifetime. My son did what he could to stave young Naoto off his beaten path, but if you had...if you had _seen_ the look in that little girl's eye when she was hard at work solving a riddle or putting together a puzzle...my goodness."

Here he took a sip of his tea, looking weary as his lips gently brushed the rim of his glass.

"When my son and his wife died, I was all Naoto had. I had been alone for so long, and I wasn't prepared to have a young child back in my life, but I loved that little girl with all my soul. Try as I might, however, I couldn't breach the sadness that had settled inside of her."

Another sip of tea, his grey eyes never breaking from their locked position on Rise's eyes.

"I thought that maybe if I let her join me on my cases, put that sizeable intelligence of hers to work, it would help her through that very difficult time. In time she grew to be a fine detective, but I have always wondered if perhaps I contributed to her..." he trailed off, chuckling as he took one last sip of his tea, "You must forgive my ramblings, Kujikawa-kun, but I so rarely get visitors that sometimes I forget my manners as a host."

Rise felt a few tears slide down her cheeks as she watched Naoto's grandfather try to regain his composure. It was easy to forget since she never talked about it, but Naoto had lost both of her parents at a young age. Rise couldn't imagine what that felt like, to suddenly have your world torn in two and being expected to just put it back together as the two living Shirogane family members did.

"I-it's fine, Mr. Shirogane," Rise whimpered, wiping her eyes, "I-I didn't know any of that. Naoto, uh, doesn't like to talk about herself..."

Mr. Shirogane chortled again, setting his now empty tea cup on the table. "Well, I don't expect that to change anytime soon. But I _have_ noticed a remarkable difference in her attitude ever since she met you and your other friends. It has been such a joy to see her grow out of her shell, but it is just as painful to see her regress so much in these past few days. I cannot tell you what to feel, but...I hope you resolve your differences. For her sake. I really do."

Rise sat and contemplated his words. She was _pretty_ sure that she wanted to bury the hatchet with Naoto before she came, but her resolve had been increased tenfold by Mr. Shirogane's passionate stance. Naoto wasn't perfect, and Rise had slung her fair share of mud too, but there was so much good in their friendship that it didn't deserve to die because of either girl's insecurities. Feeling her confidence pick back up, she fixed a plucky smile on her pink lips as she addressed her older host.

"Thank you, Mr. Shirogane. I really hope so, too," she said earnestly, no longer uncomfortable in the presence of the older man, "She's an...an amazing friend, and I just wish I could take it all back. I'll make it right, I promise!" Her proud declaration earned an approving look from Mr. Shirogane, which made her blush lightly. Better still, the words didn't have the familiar and sour taste of a lie, but the righteous fury of the truth; she really _did_ want to patch things up, which made her spirits soar..

As the two smiled at each other, Rise wondered how Mr. Shirogane was so nice and jovial and Naoto was almost the polar opposite. Naturally, she had to comment on it.

"Um, I'm kind of embarrassed to say it, but you really aren't...well, what I mean is that you...aren't really...what I expected...?" She said awkwardly, well aware that her voice tilted up at the end as to make it seem like a question. In Rise's mind, Naoto's grandfather had been a hard boiled detective right out of a piece of fiction: tough, serious, and uncompromising when it came to banishing evil. She could have sworn that Naoto's voice would tremble whenever she did talk about him, as if he was so cunning and wise that he heard every word spoken of him, ill or otherwise.

He sat up, looking confused but entertained by the starlet's notion. "Ha, well, then I simply _must_ know what you expected, little one," he said with kind eyes.

Rise mulled that over in her head, and laughed at the first thing that came to her mind. "I dunno, the way Naoto talks about you I kinda thought you'd be more like, y'know, _her_. But scarier."

Mr. Shirogane chuckled again, as if he was embarrassed. "Yes, she's very entranced with the old legends of her Grandfather. I may have been quite the bear in the old days, but believe you me, _she's_ the scary one in the family, Kujikawa-kun."

The two shared a hearty laugh at that, the same warm and joyous feeling she got from her friends earlier seeping into Rise's wounded heart. As they were enjoying each other's company, the sound of a heavy lock being undone reverberated through the small front room. Rise turned her head to see Naoto walking into the room from the foyer, her eyes glaring daggers at the poor idol.

* * *

Naoto couldn't help the small shiver that pulsed through her body as she gently got off the scooter she had pulled to the side of her large home. She had needed some extra study material for her math class, and had been lucky to get to Yomenaido before they closed. She reached to the small woven basket that was perched on the handlebars of her bike and retrieved the small grocery bag that contained her purchases.

Being at the bookstore again, Naoto couldn't help but think back to the last time that she had set aside time to hit the books. It had been two weeks since Rise had invited her to study at Junes, and it felt like a lifetime had passed since then. She had done a decent job of blocking out the ugliness from the previous few days, and it had only been earlier that afternoon when she had gotten a surprising reminder that all was not well. Perched in her shoe locker, amidst a variety of love notes, had been a particularly well folded paper crane. The crane had some writing on it, revealing the sender to be Kanji. Kanji had wanted her to come to Junes to "sort this shit out." She had no interest, and merely tossed it in the wastebasket on her way out, along with the other meaningless notes. It seemed everyone wanted a piece of her heart, but as Naoto always said, it was folly; how could they love her when they didn't even know her? And lately, it seemed like even if they knew her, they seemed dead set on hurting her.

In her hustle to get to the bookstore after school, she had not changed out of her school uniform yet, and had to lift the sleeve of the oversized jacket so she could gently glide her house key into the lock. The gentle warmth of the kerosene heater in the front room greeted her as she stepped into the foyer and removed her shoes, neatly putting them together next to the other pairs. She almost missed it, but there was a pair of leather boots with a fur lining next to the familiar footwear of her Granpa and Yakushiji. She recognized them instantly; her throat suddenly got clammy, as if she had swallowed a rock, and something began to twist in her stomach, causing a dull ache.

She almost ran into the living room where she heard voices, hoping that what she feared was just some sort of illusion or perhaps a different client for her Grandfather. The sitting room indeed revealed her Grandpa, stately as always, and a figure that she could barely make out sitting in the other, sizeable chair. The mysterious guest turned around, likely drawn by the patter of Naoto's socked feet, revealing the exact person Naoto did _not_ want to see.

Questions whizzed through the detective's skull. What in the world was _she_ doing here? _Why_ was she talking to her Grandfather? Rise looked glassy eyed; what could they have been discussing? Behind thin, pursed lips her teeth clenched, and she felt her palm groan under the overwhelming force of her fingers prodding the soft flesh.

"Ah, welcome back, Naoto," the elder Shirogane greeted, getting up from his seat and making his way toward her, "While you were away, I was having the loveliest chat with your friend Kujikawa-kun here. I can see why she's so popular!" Naoto saw the starlet blush a bit, chuckling and looking down to the floor. This did _not_ improve Naoto's mood.

"Anyway, she wishes to speak with you regarding a personal manner. Why don't you take her up to your room for some privacy, mm?" He gestured toward the wooden steps just past the room. With a hardline glare aimed at Rise, Naoto answered her Grandfather.

"I need to study tonight. Perhaps next time, Kujikawa-kun will think to phone ahead," she droned, her tone completely emotionless and cold. The cruel way she said it clearly hurt Rise.

"Naoto, please I-" she heard Rise mumble as she got up out of her seat, a sad look on her face.

"Naoto." The seriousness with which her Grandfather spoke caused her to tense up, suddenly forgetting about Rise. She looked up at him, steel eyes boring a hole through her. "Kujikawa-kun walked a long way to get here through this very cold weather. You were taught to show respect to guests, were you not?"

Naoto knew she had been out of line. This was not the voice of her Granpa: this was Genjuro Shirogane, ace detective and master interrogator. It was _that_ voice, like ice water, that could turn any man or woman into jelly. Naoto felt her own legs wobble from the chill that crawled up her spine. Ashamed, she tucked her head down, unwilling to meet his glare.

"Y-yes, Grandfather, my apologies."

She made eye contact with Rise for a brief instant, the only amount of time she could stomach doing so, and jerked her head toward the stairs. She heard the idol get up from her chair and walk across the floor. As she turned to go up the stairs, she heard her Grandfather speaking again.

"Have a good evening, Kujikawa-kun. It was so wonderful to finally meet you."

"Thanks so much, Mr. Shirogane! You too!"

Naoto ground her teeth hearing the syrup in Rise's voice. Who did she think she was, addressing her Grandfather in that manner? She silently seethed as she made her way up the stairs and to her room.

Without a word, Naoto removed her hat and jacket and threw them and the plastic bag with her books on to her bed. Once she heard Rise enter she turned around, arms crossed and eyes razor sharp, directed at her guest. Rise slowly stepped in to the middle of the room, her effervescent behavior suddenly switched off once she got one nasty look from her fellow second year. She nervously clutched her bookbag and chomped on her bottom lip, desperately trying to avoid Naoto's unnerving look.

"Shut the door," Naoto hissed. Rise did as she was told.

"I-I'm not here to cause trouble," she said cautiously, her eyes wide as she finally looked up. Naoto cleared her throat, not intending for this to last long.

"Then what _are_ you doing here?" Her voice was deep, professional, and cold. Rise looked around, her eyes wet and afraid.

"I j-just wanted to...w-with everything that's going on, I t-thought that w-we..." she stuttered, sweltering in the uncomfortable atmosphere. Naoto stood firm, fully expecting her classmate to crumple into a crying mess, as she always did.

"What is it? Speak up!" she demanded, taking a commanding step forward. Naoto could not deny the tiny thrill that went through her as she saw Rise humbled and speechless in front of her; it was the same feeling she got when dressing down criminals and other lowlifes who seemed intent on making her life miserable.

Rise began to softly mumble, almost as if she was talking to herself. Annoyed, Naoto took another dominant step forward.

"I said speak _up_!" Naoto found she couldn't even bear to say the girl's name, instead settling for barking orders at her.

Rise gulped, looking a little unnerved by Naoto's method of address, and repeated her words in a loud, panicked voice. "I wanted to say I was sorry, okay!? I'm _sorry!_ "

Naoto unfolded her arms but kept her face stone cold. She had been so ready to defend herself from harm that this sudden graciousness from Rise had momentarily surprised her. Rise must have noticed, because she kept talking.

"L-look, we said some things... _I_ said some things the other day that were really stupid, but I don't believe any of that. I just," her voice broke and she took a sharp inhale of breath, "I was just so hurt and mad and-and afraid that I took it out on you. I'm sorry, Naoto. I understand if you can't accept my apology right now, but...just, I'm sorry." The idol blubbered as tears began to fall down her rosy cheeks.

For a moment, Naoto didn't answer. _Couldn't_ answer. The twisted feeling she had in her stomach had begun to churn and bend into a sort of wild, confused irritation. Where did this sudden contriteness come from? She had to remain calm; Rise had shown duplicity in the past, and she had even confessed to be able to cry on command. _Don't be fooled_ , the monster in her hissed.

Pushing through the confusion, Naoto affixed her glare again, not buying the apology.

"You're _sorry_? You think you can just say you're sorry? You're even more unbelievably arrogant than I thought."

Rise dabbed her eyes, faltering under the harshness of the detective's words. "Naoto, please, I-"

"I will give you _exactly_ one more minute. One more minute to get out all of your groveling and all of your _poison_ out of your system because believe me, Kujikawa, you won't get another chance!" Naoto had a habit of using a very basic form of everyone's names when she was mad, and it had the desired effect of making the idol utter a pitiful gasp and put a hand on her chest, in surprise at the viciousness she was being met with.

"Once that minute is up, I don't want _anything_ to do with you. If everyone else decides they're not comfortable with that, so be it! I don't _ever_ want to see you again, is that clear?" Naoto seethed, trying hard to maintain her deep voice amidst the rising tempest in her gut.

Rise was still in awe, and the only sign of life in her were the glassy tears quickly beginning to roll down her dolled up cheeks. Naoto decided to prod her along. "Is that _clear_?" she repeated. Rise wiped away the few tears that had fallen, but made a show of folding her arms and planting her feet in a strong stance.

"N-no." she whimpered, not even sounding like she believed what she just said.

Naoto's eye started to twitch, shocked by the insolence. "W-what did you say?"

Rise's eyes suddenly turned fierce, a little of the fire from Monday coming back into them. "I said no, Naoto! I-I 'm not going anywhere!"

Naoto sputtered. "Y-you...I...grr, stupid girl!"

Naoto tried to take a deep breath; she knew that when she was upset she had a habit of tripping up over her words, and she hated herself for it. As she was trying to calm down, Rise found her second wind.

"M-maybe I am," she said shakily, trying to find her nerves, "B-but I'd be even stupider to leave you alone here while you're clearly hurt!"

Naoto twitched at the word _alone_ , truly having no answer for what Rise was saying. If anyone were to take a look at Rise's face and see her eyes puffy and swollen, but also alight with conviction, it would be hard to deny her resilience and determination. Naoto didn't _want_ to be alone necessarily, but the monster that seemed to have beset her from the inside reared its ugly head again, telling her to shrug it off.

"F-forty five seconds!" Naoto said quietly, not wanting to alert her Grandfather. It was best just not to engage with her, Naoto thought; giving in to her childish antics was exactly what Rise wanted.

Rise shook her head. "I don't care about your stupid time limit! Wh-why won't you just listen to me?" Rise pleaded, inching a little closer to Naoto. "Look, I know that you like Naru-chan too, but that's messing with your head, Naoto!"

Naoto had been trying her hardest to contain herself and just slowly count the minute out, but she couldn't help herself. "N-Naru-chan?!" The detective couldn't _imagine_ ever referring to someone she cared for in such a silly manner. "He has a name, he's not your pet! You are _such_ a child!" she chastised, watching as Rise's face scrunched up in anguish again at the accusation.

Rise sighed, wiping her nose and eyes on her sleeve. "Yuh-you can be as mean as you want," she said through a very unsteady voice, "I don't care! You're not guh-gonna get rid of me so easily!" She huffed defiantly, still unmoved from her power pose.

"There are only ten seconds left," Naoto huffed, her brilliant mind still able to keep count of the time amidst the turmoil, "So let me repeat myself loudly and clearly enough so you can get it through your _thick_ skull…" Naoto marched past Rise and over to her door, opening it just enough for someone to squeeze through and gesturing outside. "You. Are. A. Disgrace! It was a mistake to involve you in my life at all beyond a point of interest in my investigation, a mistake I will _never_ make again. Go! _Now_!"

Naoto took heaving breaths, if only to prove to herself that she could still breathe. She couldn't recall the last time she had been so upset, to the point where she was literally shaking and her head felt heavy with the strain of how much mental energy it took to keep herself at a reasonable volume.

Rise bowed her head, sobbing into her hand. Naoto felt mad enough to actually put her hands on Rise in order to get her to move, and made a move to do it when Rise's head suddenly snapped up.

"I wuh-won't g-go, I tuh-told you" she whined pitifully, no longer able to hold back her sobs. Naoto could feel, in her chest, the same feeling she had a week earlier, when Rise had a breakdown after their trip to the bookstore: the need to protect her, to make her stop crying. Although she tried to bury it, not even the monster inside could separate Naoto from her instincts. Her vice grip on the door loosened, and it slowly fell shut as Naoto tried her best to maintain her glare towards the crestfallen idol.

"Why are you so damn stubborn? What _possible_ reason could you have to stand there and-"

"H-he knew, y'know," Rise interrupted, doing her best to talk while gulping big mouthfuls of air. Naoto felt her own breath grow strict, catching in her throat. Did she mean...?

"W-what did you...!?" Naoto asked, her hand curling into a fist once again.

"Naru-ch-I mean Y-Yu-chan. He told me th-that he knew you liked him." Rise explained, biting her lip as she tried to gauge Naoto's reaction. Naoto wasn't interested in giving her the satisfaction, and instead turned away toward the center of the room. It suddenly felt as if the world was spinning, and she needed moment to relax.

"Y-you're lying," Naoto wheezed, still trying to control her breathing, "Does your cruelty know no bounds? You are...th-that's not true!"

Seizing her opportunity, Rise moved in close to the wobbly detective."I'm nuh-not lying," she sniffled, her voice shaky but firm, "I would never do something like that to you! I care about our...I care about _you_ too much to do that."

The confusion that had racked Naoto earlier was now coming back tenfold. It was difficult to remain so viciously angry in the face of Rise's desperate pleas for forgiveness and her resistance to any of the horrible things Naoto had to say to her. Worse still, she could see that no, Rise was not lying about Narukami. Mad as she was, her instincts never dulled, and all she knew about body language and speech patterns told her that there was no deception at hand. If he knew, then that meant...well, nothing good, which shook Naoto to her core.

Aimless, she moved away from the door and leaned against her desk, staring at the wall as Rise walked into her line of sight, looking concerned.

"I...k-know huh-how much that must hurt and I'm _so_ sorry," Rise continued, slowly getting closer, "I can tell you really care about him. I duh-don't know what I can do to fix it...but I'm here for you, okay?"

The detective did her best to avoid the starry, compassionate gaze in Rise's eyes. She couldn't handle it, not now. She chose to say nothing, although she realized this was probably a bigger statement than any words could ever say. Rise used the gap in responses to keep going, now standing right in front of Naoto.

"H-he got ruh-really mad at me for talking to you before he could," Rise stammered, "He r-really did care about your feelings enough to want to let you down gently..." As she said this, she carefully put a hand on Naoto's arm, still covered by her long sleeve school shirt. Naoto shrugged it off violently, still trying to process everything she was saying.

"D-don't touch me! You...you can't _possibly_ understand what you're talking about," Naoto said in a sad, obstinate tone. It was a cliché, but she felt that Rise, with her dramatic mood swings and vapid personality, could never understand the emotional connection she had felt with Yu, and that was what was so aggravating. Rise acted so lovey-dovey and obnoxious, like she was a cartoon character, that Naoto felt it overshadowed the genuine, strong admiration she herself had developed for the charismatic outsider.

Rise sighed, pulling her arm back."You're right, I-I don't, but-"

Naoto did not want to hear any more excuses Rise had to offer. "But nothing!" she interrupted, startling the pop star once again, "How could you ever understand? You are _so_ arrogant! It's...it's easy for you, isn't it?" Naoto stood up from her relaxed position, again forcing Rise to back up from her intimidating presence. "You are...beautiful," she said bitterly, as if it burned to say it, "and I'm just...me. You'll _never_ know what it's like to live in your shadow!"

There was a long bitter silence as Naoto's statement hung in the air. Naoto looked up to see Rise staring at her with a look of empathy. She turned her head away, unwilling to let Rise feel sorry for her. Surprisingly, Rise reached up and gently tugged at the ties holding her hair up, letting her silky, long hair dangle down past her shoulders. After a few days of being twisted into a braid, her hair lacked the vibrancy and bounce it usually did, and it hung down over her face instead of being perfectly coiffed around it She then used the sleeve of her long sleeved turtleneck shirt to rub her face, dirtying her sleeve with mascara, eyeshadow, and lipstick that was already running from all the crying she had been doing.

The results left Rise, in her conservative dress and with most of her makeup wiped away, looking rather plain, much like she had looked when Naoto first visited her when she had been working at her Grandma's tofu shop in a smock and kerchief. Naoto's wardrobe door had come open a bit, and the mirror on the door was visible to both girls. Rise walked in front of it and stared at her reflection before speaking.

"Every day, when I first wake up and I see this face, I don't _feel_ beautiful, Naoto. When I was a little girl, I d-didn't have any friends, and everyone at school would tell me I was ugly," she revealed, letting a few more tears dribble down onto her lips, "There's not a morning where I don't wake up and think that today's the day where everyone stops being my friend because they realize that I'm not what the magazines show. I'm just...me." She sighed, mimicking exactly what Naoto had said, to the detective's surprise. "That kinda thing never goes away, y'know?"

Naoto almost scoffed at the notion, but could see in Rise's face that she was deadly serious. Curious, she perked her attention up as the idol continued.

"On Monday, I was suh-so angry be-because I felt I was losing everything that I had wuh-wanted so bad.."

Rise stopped, overcome by the weight of her statement. Naoto's heart lurched again, her very nature straining against the emotional blocks she had set in place. As her inner turmoil continued, Rise finished her thought.

"The worst part was that I took it out on _you_. I wanted us to be better friends so bad, and then I threw it back in your fuh-face, and I feel so awful about that. I said _horrible_ things about you, but I didn't mean a single word of it, I swuh-swear! Yu-chan moved away and left me here…and then my friends were turning on me, and I was alone again, like before...I-I just duh-don't wuh-want to be a-alone again…"

Naoto's head jerked up, hearing her say that. _Alone_ _again_. It was almost exactly what her Shadow said in the nightmare she had had! She looked at Rise, who had crumpled to her knees, both hands covering her face and muffling her heavy sobs. Even with the monster inside of her operating at full force, Naoto couldn't fool herself that this was an act; this was someone stripped down to the emotional core, and worst of all, she could totally understand why.

A part of Naoto, somewhere beneath the smoldering cauldron of anger and bitterness, was incredibly _moved_. Never had she imagined that some of the same things she thought about herself would apply to someone like Rise, who seemed to have all the natural advantages in life that Naoto didn't. But beauty and fame, clearly, weren't enough to satisfy the need for human connection, and by admitting the truth, Rise had laid bare her heart and soul.

Everything felt like it was in flux. Rise was clearly willing to reveal her deepest insecurities to Naoto if it meant being friends again, and a part of Naoto wanted that, _needed_ that. On the other side lurked the monster, telling her this was just another deception from someone just out to abandon her like Yu, her parents, and everyone else. The internal debate felt like it was flaying parts of her heart off, and she had to put a hand over it just to ensure it wouldn't leap out in agony.

Naoto was beginning to feel some of the last strains on her defense finally break away, and it took everything she had to not just blurt out what she was feeling.

"I...want to...to believe you, but..." Nothing. She still couldn't say it, much to her chagrin.

Rise looked up, her face blotchy and red. "But what?" She was still kneeling on the floor as Naoto began to pace back and forth, unsure of what was bubbling up to the surface.

"But...I...I-I'm scared." Naoto admitted, feeling an unusual warmth swelling in her head. Blushing, she began to fidget as well, her eyes shuffling back and forth as the words spilt out, "I'm scared...that I'll never be able to forgive you. I truly cared for Narukami...I don't know if I could bear seeing him with someone else in that way. What if these feelings never go away? Will this ever stop hurting as much as it does? T-tell me!" she screeched, feeling her mood get increasingly manic. "W-what will I say to Narukami-senpai when he arrives? Do I even dare show my face around him? W-what if...he rejects me for good...I...a-and the others! Y-Yukiko-senpai clearly feels for him too, and what if she feels the same towards me as she did you!? Chie-senpai and Yosuke-senpai would side with her over me...they are her friends more than mine...and Kanji-kun...he'll never forgive me for the things I said! I don't know what to do; this has never happened to me before, and I don't know how to...I need..."

Before she could finish, Naoto felt her lip quiver, so she quickly smacked her hand over her lips and turned away before the worst of it were to occur. This was _not_ what Shirogane men acted like; revealing such foolish thoughts, showing weakness, _crying_. Certainly _not_ crying! She closed her her eyes, as if blocking their path would keep the tears away. She tried breathing, but even that seemed hard, and she could feel every breath as her chest heaved up and down with the effort.

"I'm so immature...I hate it," she moaned to herself. Her Grandfather tended to warn her that she still had a lot of growing up to do, and as always, he was right on the money. While she was trying to talk herself down, she felt a hand on her shoulder again, her usual discomfort when it came to physical contact kicking in. She brushed it off again, although not quite as harsh as before, and continued staring at the floor, fighting back a wave of different emotions

"It's _okay_ to be scared," she heard Rise say softly. Naoto crossed her arms tightly and turned to face the idol, who was now standing very close to her. "Buh-but you have to know that all those things you're saying _won't_ happen," she said reassuringly, a very small smile emerging amidst her tears, "I've already talked with everyone, and I can _promise_ you that everything is good now! Nobody hates you, okay? We all just wanna make things right again…"

Naoto felt her shoulders rise, free of the thousand pound emotional weight on her back. Just as before, Rise was telling the truth; she could see it in her eyes. As happy as she was to hear that news, she was still concerned about one other person.

"A-and Narukami..?"

Rise's smile disappeared before she spoke again, replaced with a nervous biting of her already chapped lips "U-um...Y-Yu-chan is...well, he doesn't have a problem with you but...he's...not coming. S-something came up, and he said that he had to cancel, but..."

Rise continued laying out details, but Naoto had already heard all she needed to. Again, it was hard to fool her even in this state; Rise had noticeably tensed up, her smile had disappeared, and she was struggling to put together the response. Naoto deduced the more likely scenario: because of what she had done, the chain reaction of events must have lead to Yu finding out what happened and deciding to not come. Whether it was out of anger toward Rise or fear on his own, she could not say, but the problem with either scenario was that it was Naoto's fault to begin with.

Feeling her breathing getting increasingly labored, Naoto thought back to a stinging comment that a mouthy police sergeant had said to her after she had verbally tore him apart for a relatively minor omission of evidence. In his embarrassed anger, he referred to her as "Napalm Shirogane," which, according to him, meant that she did nothing but leave scorched Earth and soot whenever she attached herself to anything. This seemed apropos at the moment; she couldn't stop her tendency to be a massively negative influence even in the lives of her good friends, so who's to say that the man wasn't right in his assessment? She _deserved_ to be alone, because she was just simply incompatible.

"...so, he wants to come some other time, but...hey, Naoto, are you listening? N-Naoto...?"

Rise stopped, realizing something was wrong. Naoto's stare had gone vacant, catatonic grey eyes burning a hole in the wood flooring.

"W-why, Rise-san?" Naoto asked in a choked whisper, her fists clenched in agony, "I've done nothing but hurt you time and again...why did you come here? I'm not worth it, I'm..."

Naoto would have finished with "not a good person," but she was afraid that the sobs hiding in her throat would peek their head out if she said one more word. She felt her eyes burn just for a moment, and she bit her lip hard to stop the quivering.

There was an unusual silence, and Naoto picked her head up to see Rise crouching near the bed. She was rummaging through her bookbag, being careful not to smash around too much. Eventually, she pulled out something wrapped in large amounts of tissue paper. She scooped it up in her arms and turned back around to Naoto.

"I...I was gonna give you this on Monday because I wanted to talk to you about Yu-chan and everything. I could tell that it really hurt you, and I felt so bad because...because if I was a _better_ friend, I would have noticed the way you talked about him, that it meant there was something more there. I-I wasn't sure if words were gonna be enough, so I did the only thing I can really do, which is try and make you happy with something pretty. Soooo...here."

Naoto was still feeling a little emotionally raw. "I-I don't need something from you out of pity…"

Rise shoved it further toward the Detective's face, startling her. "You _asked_ why I still cared. This is it."

The detective was wary, but her curiosity overrode her skepticism. She hastily snatched the gift out from Rise's hands, taking a moment to inspect it again; with its red bow and pink paper, it screamed that it was from a girly-girl like Rise.

Carefully, Naoto tore at the small pieces of clear tape that bound the wrapping paper together and gently removed it, not a rip or tear in the festive paper. She tossed the sheer material aside to reveal a folded garment that was turquoise in color, made of a thick, fine material. A torrent of memories flooded in from her brain as she unfolded the thing, remembering all about the coat she had liked so much that Rise had suggested she try on.

She looked at Rise, then back to the coat, then to Rise again. Rise was clapping her hands together happily, smiling and laughing through moist eyes.

Naoto was a loss for words. She vividly remembered the price tag being comparable to at least a few weeks of an actual detective's salary. "This is...but, how did you...?"

"That's the nice thing about showbiz," Rise shrugged, "You can leave for a while, but they don't take back the company credit card! T-there's something else, too..."

Rise cautiously closed the distance, now having breached Naoto's bubble. She was still in too much of a state of shock to tell her to step back.

"I-I..." she started, wringing her hands and blushing, "B-back when you found me alone at our Junes table, studying, I was actually pretty sad that no one else was there. You were the _only_ one who showed up there that day, and I didn't know why then, but that felt...special." Rise let out a nervous laugh, her blush getting worse.

Naoto felt her chest get exceedingly warm, her wounded soul finally beginning to understand what Rise was getting at. Rise, undeterred, bit her bubbly pink lip again as more tears began to well up in her big chocolate eyes.

"A-and g-getting to know you more these past couple weeks," Rise said, "You _are_ special. You're so smart, but you're also brave and strong in ways that I _never_ could be. Without Yu-chan I thought I'd shrivel up and die, but somehow, it's not so bad when I'm with you…"

Naoto couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes as she heard this. Rise wasn't done, however.

"B-before you got h-home, you're Granpa talked to me about you, and I t-think I finally understand," her voice cracked a little, as she tried to hold back another flood of heavy sobs, "Yuh-you've been hurt so much, and buh-been expected to grow up, but you're just a kid, like me! I k-know what that's like, to feel like you don't have anyone looking out for you, and th-that's why I wuh-want to help that change, e-even if it's just with one little gift. I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, Naoto, that you're my best friend and I _luh-love_ you, no m-matter what!"

The detective couldn't remember the last time she had heard the words "I love you" said to her in any form. Her Grandfather rarely did, although she truly believed he felt it, and she had never gotten close enough to anyone else to share that sentiment. She had dreamt of the words coming out of Narukami's mouth as a romantic sentiment, but Rise's platonic, unconditional use of the word was just as wonderful and heartwarming.

Naoto of course had no idea how to react, and she felt her mouth go dry."Yuh-you...you do?" Naoto asked hoarsely, her throat on fire with emotion. Rise nodded, taking another step closer to Naoto, now within a very intimate distance..

"Y-yeah! I..." she starting wringing her hands and blushing, "I always wanted a little sister when I was a kid, and th-that's what I th-think of you as. Yuh-you're my fuh-family, and I can't promise we won't fight or be mad at each other, but I'll nuh-never let you be lonely again. I'm counting on you to do the same for me, too..."

Naoto felt something wash over her, a foreign feeling that she couldn't immediately recall ever having. It took a few moments for her mind to start moving, recalling all the little moments she had spent with her friends, and remembering that feeling, the very special feeling that she belonged and was accepted. It was that same feeling that was pouring into her soul now, overwhelmingly so. It felt like the glaciers she had felt been erected between her and everyone else were melting in the blazing fire that was Rise's passionate and gentle love…

But there really _was_ fire! Naoto did a double take, wondering if the potential tears muddying up her eyes were the cause of this hallucination, but there was a very clear ring of blue fire surrounding Rise. Rise must not have noticed, because she just stood there smiling, almost like she was frozen, blissfully unaware of the miracle happening around her. After a moment, Naoto jumped again when a tall, ghostly figure emerged from behind Rise, a force she knew all too well: Himiko, Rise's Persona, her true self, was exposed again. Putting its arm around Rise, Himiko dipped its antennae head, unable to communicate orally or audibly, and merged into her in an orchestra of fire and lights.

"H-huh?" Rise mumbled, sounding like she was coming out of a stupor as she looked around, "duh-did something just happen…?"

For someone who used evidence and reasoning to inform all of her decisions, Naoto knew that what she had just seen was the smoking gun. A similar occurrence had happened to her when she swore to Narukami that she would change, something she had meant with every fiber of her being. There was no more decisive conclusion that could be reached.

"Rise-san..."

At first it was only a single tear that slowly descended down her face to her chin. Before long came another, and then another. Naoto's vision blurred, and for what felt like the first time since she could remember, she didn't bother trying to hold back the sobs that had pooled up in her throat. After a moment, she felt a pair of thin arms encircle her, holding her gently while years of frustration and pain seeped out of her.

* * *

The late April wind had picked up as the night settled in, making the town of Inaba quite chilly as the two girls roared through town. It was a school night, and Rise had needed to get back home, so Naoto offered to take her for a ride on her motorcycle. Rise sat close behind Naoto, teeth chattering the whole time as she hugged the girl in front of her for warmth, a near permanent blush on the face of the Detective Prince.

Before long, the pair had arrived at the central shopping district. Most stores were now closed, but a few lights could be seen along the desolate street. Pulling up slowly, Naoto ground the large vehicle to a stop a few meters away from the tofu shop, letting the chill-ridden Rise hop off first.

"Yikes it's cold! Brrrrrrr! I'm _totally_ bringing a jacket out at night every time," she clucked, moving her hands up and down her arms to get some feeling back. Her hair, still loose from earlier, was also completely askew, and she was constantly blowing locks out of her face as she attempted to warm up.

Naoto chortled, amused by her overreaction. "It seems as if Spring has a few more tricks up it sleeve, yet," she pointed out.

"I know, right!? Shoulda bought myself a jacket, too!" Rise joked, sticking her tongue out teasingly at the idol. Naoto shook her head, still astonished at the idol's seemingly inhuman ability to slip right back into friendship, as if the past few hours hadn't affected her in the slightest.

As the two approached the Marukyu shop, Naoto caught sight of something suspicious and stuck out an arm to shield Rise from moving forward. The idol huffed but then saw what Naoto had seen: a shadowy figure sitting on the curb right outside the shop. Rise hadn't had much of a problem with stalkers or paparazzi lately, but that didn't mean they weren't always a lingering threat.

Naoto didn't see the need to cause alarm yet, so she simply held a finger up to her lips, signaling to Rise that she needed to be quiet. Rise nodded, a serious and tough look on her red and puffy face. Naoto reached into her back pocket and pulled out the space pen that she used to write; she had adjusted the top of the pen to be a fairly effective flashlight with some slick engineering. Clicking on the light, it shone white like the sun, illuminating the figure. He had a dark jacket on with the hood up, and a hand was over his face to block the light, making him unidentifiable.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naoto called out as a warning. The shadow groaned, before getting up to his feet.

"Wow, Naoto-kun, you really _are_ prepared for everything! Good to know you haven't lost a step. Can you please put it down, though? It's...kinda hard to see."

Naoto was so shook by the male voice she heard that she dropped the pen onto the ground, the light spiraling across the concrete until it stopped at a worn crack in the ground. Rise herself let out a gasp, before she rushed forward ahead of Naoto and leapt upon the figure, who caught her and held her as she squealed into his chest.

He pulled his hood down, and the look was unmistakable; messy silver hair swept to the side, equally grey eyes that were oddly blank, and a voice that sounded as if he was pleasantly amused by the world around him: Yu Narukami had returned.

Much like she imagined, Naoto immediately turned away, unable to formulate a response. Grasping for her pen, she risked a look at the couple in front of the shop and saw them locked in a fairly intense embrace still. Her blush increased tenfold when she heard the sound of lips smacking together, and she looked at the street lamps, the nearby shrine, and anything else that would take her attention away.

Despite her back being turned, she could hear the two having a brief conversation.

"I thought...I mean, I thought you didn't wanna come anymore!"

"Well I thought about it some more, and I think I'm at fault here too. So if you're in a mess, I'll be in one too. I cashed in my old ticket for an earlier one and got here as soon as I could. I'm glad I caught you; I know it's late, but I had to see you, Rise-chan..."

"Oh, Naru-chan..."

More hugging and kissing followed, which was causing Naoto to grind her teeth in embarrassment. The monstrous presence inside her had largely diminished, but a small part still wished it was her in Narukami's arms. Luckily, her love and admiration for Rise was beginning to overpower the very strong voice, although Naoto knew she had a _long_ way to go before it became easier to witness a scene like that.

For a while, she contemplated what to do; leaving without saying anything would be rude, but as far as she could understand, it was rude to interrupt lovers in the midst of...intimate actions. While she agonized over this decision, she failed to notice the two ending their embrace and turning to face her.

"Hey, I haven't been gone that long that you've forgotten me already, Naoto-kun?"

She whipped around to face Yu, who was gently teasing her. It was difficult, but she forced herself to take one step at a time towards him, extending her hand as she got close. He shook it adamantly, smiling as he did. She wished like hell she could continue to hold it, to interlock her long fingers with his. She shook off the sentiment and rushed out a greeting.

"H-h-hello, Narukami-senpai. It is...so nice to see you again," Naoto choked. She didn't do well with surprises, and her fragile emotional state made it hard to maintain her usual professional tone of voice.

"It's good to see you too, Naoto-kun. I, er, I didn't expect you to be here, I had heard some real-?" He was hastily interrupted by Rise, who grabbed his arm playfully.

"C'mon, no heavy stuff! Don't worry about it! That can wait 'til tomorrow..."

Naoto gave a bashful glance at Rise, whose sneaky smile gave her the strength to look Yu in the eyes and address him. "Y-yes, please, there's no need to say anything. I...I am just happy you're here, Narukami-senpai. Please don't worry about what you may have heard...everything is fine..."

It was a difficult thought to have, and even tougher to say, but in her experience, that usually meant she was telling the truth. Her Grandfather had taught her long ago that no truth was ever told without causing someone pain, and that the way she reacted to that pain was what would determine her character. This idea had confused her for most of her life, but the past year had seen that axiom proved without a shadow of a doubt.

Rise turned to Yu, stars in her eyes. "Naru-chan, do you want to come inside? I can have Grandma make you some tea. You, too, Naoto!" she said.

"That sounds like a good idea. That train ride is a lot longer than you'd think," he replied, stretching out his sore limbs. "It will be cool to catch up with you too, Naoto-kun."

Naoto blushed again, looking at the beaming couple beckoning for her to come inside. It seemed silly to her now that she thought these two would be lost to her forever just a few days earlier; one could not have asked for two more gracious, dependable companions. Fighting off another wave of emotion, she gently shook her head.

"I'd like to, but I am afraid I must be getting back. I have some urgent studying to attend to, and it is a school night. I trust I will...I will see you both tomorrow?" se asked, hopefully, stepping backwards toward her scooter.

"W-well yeah, of course! But, are you sure you can't stay?" Rise asked, a puzzled look in her eye. Naoto gave a gentle reaffirmation of her decision, which caused the starlet to pout.

"Naru-chan, could you just go inside and wait for me a sec? I wanna talk to Naoto."

Yu blinked and looked at both girls, before nodding with a thin smile as he stepped into the still lit shop. Rise came closer to Naoto, still rubbing her arms from the cold.

"I-I don't even know what to say...this is so crazy!" Rise commented, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "But...this is probably really awkward though, huh?" she said quietly, concern in her voice.

Naoto could hardly deny the circumstances. "P-perhaps just a little," she said nervously.

"I'll bet," Rise huffed, sneaking a look back at the tofu shop, "You okay?" The words were simple, but they carried a weight that encompassed not just the night's events so far, but also what felt like the entire. Naoto honestly didn't know if she really _was_ feeling okay, but she nodded all the same

"Yes...I am. I appreciate the heedfulness, but I'm just surprised, is all. It has been a very difficult week for the both of us; you two deserve some time alone. I will be fine. Truly." Again, a slight pain rocked her chest, but she at least knew it to be the truth.

Rise gave a gentle smile, which Naoto returned. Naoto wished there was something she could say that would encapsulate everything that Rise had done for her that night, but she found her normally reliable brain failing her. While she thought, Rise spoke up.

"Well, erm, if you really have to get going, then goodnight, Naoto! I...I know it's hard, but it's going to be okay. Call me if you need anything, alright? I'll see you tomorrow?" Rise asked, earning an affirming nod from Naoto. After a few seconds, Rise started heading back toward the shop. Her words still failing her, Naoto stepped forward and gripped the taller girl's shoulder.

"Rise-san, please wait!"

The idol turned back, a slightly bewildered expression on her face. Without a word, Naoto quickly put both her arms around her friend, blushing furiously as she did. Rise happily returned the hug, giggling as she did. It was...well, almost _never_ the case that she was prone to acts of affection, but for some reason, this felt different. She couldn't really explain it, but what she _did_ know was that it made her feel happy and silly and a host of other emotions that were unfamiliar but pleasant. Naoto didn't know how much was too much, so she quickly let go after a few seconds and shyly locked her arms behind her.

"E-erm," she tried speaking, "There are so many things I feel the need to say to you, Rise-san, but I am unsure of the best way to express them, so I...I hope that was sufficient enough to-"

She stopped when Rise put her hands on her shoulders, worsening the detective's blush. "Of course, silly! Aren't hugs the best?!"

Naoto felt herself chuckling, realizing she was still being foolish. "Maybe so. I…" she faltered, if only because she didn't want her statement to come off as disingenuous. "T-thank you...for everything. I don't know if this is the best way to put it, but I...will always consider you my dearest friend."

"Oh, Naoto..." Rise tightly hugged her friend again, nuzzling her cheek against the detective's. This was a horrifying intrusion of her normally sacred personal space, but again, the feelings she had overrode any sort of discomfort.

As Rise let go, Naoto had one last thing left to say. "A-and I also wanted to say that...I, too, think of you as something of an older sister. S-so even if we're not together...you'll always be with me, in some way, and I p-promise that I won't be lonely anymore..."

As soon as the words rolled off her tongue, a tingling sensation danced up her whole body, culminating in her fingertips. It almost felt like she was surging with energy, blowing away the exhaustion that the past week had weighed her down with. The detective stared at her hands, unsure of exactly what was happening but strangely confident that it wasn't a bad thing. After a moment, the feeling was gone, and everything seemed to be back to normal. She looked up at Rise, who was staring wide-eyed at her, tears of joy raining down her face.

"R-Rise-san? What's the matter?" she called softly.

Rise blinked rapidly and realized what Naoto said, shaking her head and giggling. "O-oh, nothing! I'm just...so happy you said that! Obviously the same goes for you!" The idol quickly wiped her eyes clean and put a smile back on. "And by the way, you've been calling me 'Rise-san' for _wayyy_ too long!" She cooed, winking cheekily.

"O-oh, well...what would you prefer?" Naoto wondered, rubbing her head. She didn't know how comfortable she'd be not using an honorific for even her closest friend, but she supposed that this was all a learning process.

"Hmm...'Rise-chan' is pretty good...I wouldn't mind just my first name either... _orrrr..._ you could call me 'Big Sis!'" Rise chuckled, sounding a bit like Yu's cousin Nanako. Naoto blushed, wondering if perhaps Rise was taking her sisterly idea a bit too far.

"V-Very well, I suppose I could just call you by your first name," Naoto said hastily.

"Great! And as for you..."

"M-me!?" But you already call me by my first name!" Naoto stuttered, not sure what to expect. Rise had a habit of trying to be cute with everything, so there was some potential for embarrassment, in her view.

"Yes, you, silly! And don't you know the rules? Best friends _always_ have special names for each other!" Naoto found this conclusion _highly_ suspect, but Rise was already in deep thought before she could voice an objection. "Hrrm...Nao-chan! I'm gonna call you Nao-chan from now on, okay!?" Rise beamed, her face dangerously close to Naoto's.

While it was a tad embarrassing and made Naoto feel like a little kid, it wasn't terribly _unpleasant_ , especially since she knew Rise was saying it purely out of affection. She nodded her approval, to the idol's delight.

"Tee-hee, great! Alright, I'll seeya tomorrow, Nao-chan!"

"S-same to you, Rise-sa -" she stopped when Rise gave her a raised eyebrow, "R-Rise..."

"Nice! G'night!" Rise stepped in and put one arm around Naoto and patted her back in a sort of quick hug, then waved daintily before turning running back to her house, almost skipping in ecstacy.

Naoto stood in the cold for a few seconds, her mind a typhoon of emotions and troubled thoughts. Again, she could not say for certainty that this particular loose end was in a firm knot, but she at least she now knew that she would not be alone in this battle. Walking back to her scooter, she hopped on and started it, the engine thundering through the calm Inaba night. Before she left, she saw the paper door to the shop crack open, and Rise appeared once again.

With her face red from crying and unkempt hair, Naoto once again thought that she looked more normal than ever; it was a wonder to think that this was, for a time, one of the most popular young entertainers in the country, let alone Naoto's best friend. She wondered if she would let just _anybody_ see her like that, and it made Naoto blush again to think that Rise thought that much of their relationship.

Rise waved again, wiggling her fingers at the still blushing detective. Naoto felt a tightening in her stomach; she assumed it must be the feeling when your heart is too full to hold all the emotions coursing through it. She smiled back at her friend and gave her a gentle wave back before carefully maneuvering the bike around and speeding off down the main street and back to her home. Although she felt exhausted enough to sleep for three days, she knew that it would no longer be haunted by nightmares of uncertainty and doubt, but sweet dreams of harmony and accord.


	13. Epilogue

_5/11/12, Takura Productions Facility, Okina City, Late Evening_

As she grabbed the large golden "T" that composed half of the ornate gold handle to Takura Productions Studios, Naoto felt a yawn rifle through her system, stopping her from moving further into the building. It had been almost a full week since she had been home, and the hustle and bustle of large cities was beginning to weigh on her. Technologically sparse as it was, Naoto nevertheless greatly missed her quaint little town and, more importantly, the dear friends who resided there. One friend, in particular.

The week after Yu arrived had been a whirlwind of trouble; before his return could truly be celebrated, everything that could have gone wrong seemed to happen all at the same time. Naoto received a mysterious job offer the very next day from the highest ranked law enforcement organization in the nation, the Japanese Self-Defence Force, a job Rise urged her to take, despite Naoto's nervousness about getting back into the field. The work involved spying on the CEO of one of Japan's leading corporations: Mitsuro Kirijo of the Kirijo Group. While Naoto was neck-deep in the work, she had noticed Rise's normally frequent texts had stopped completely, and a call home revealed that the idol was missing. By sheer coincidence, Kirijo was tailing a stolen product of hers, and that trail ended in Inaba; Naoto pursued like a woman possessed.

Upon arrival, Kirijo and her Shadow Operatives ventured into the TV World, Naoto not far behind. Apparently Rise and Teddie had been kidnapped and place inside by some unknown entity, leading to a bit of a clash between the old Investigation Team, hot on the kidnapper's trail, and the Shadow Operatives. Using the distraction, Naoto was able to find and rescue her two friends before reuniting with everyone else to help take down Labrys, the product that Kirijo was desperate to retrieve. Labrys was, shockingly, an android with the ability to wield a Persona, a dark secret of the Kirijo Group that Mitsuru had been hoping to use for better purposes. Impressed with the detective's skill, the JSDF asked her to stay in Tatsumi Port Island, the home of the Kirijo Group, to do a bit of extra housekeeping regarding the case. It was something Naoto couldn't turn down, but it did sting a bit to not be with her best friend after such a traumatic incident.

It was that sting that had led Naoto to the Takura Productions Facility this late in the evening. While on the train ride home, Rise had texted her to let her know that she would miss welcoming her home since she would be staying very late to finish up a new single she was working on at the studio. In a rare moment of spontaneity, Naoto swapped trains at her next stop, changing her destination to Okina City; Rise had told her and everyone else that they were always invited down to the studio if they wanted, so she thought it would be nice to surprise the idol after a hard day's work.

Stepping into the lobby, Naoto felt a bit out of her league. Grandiose columns, ruby red carpet, and carefully placed plants and tables all made the place seem very _chic_. Gold records hung in decorative plaques on the walls, although it was a little too dark to make out all the wording on them; Naoto wondered if Rise was responsible for any of them, and made a note to ask her that some day. A receptionist sat at a desk near the front of the room, slumped in her chair and looking dead tired, not even paying attention to Naoto as she walked in.

Even underneath the thick carpet that covered the ground, Naoto could hear the stifled thump of her new boots. This was another part of Naoto's surprise; Rise had excitedly blabbed to Naoto via text about all the wonderful shops that were on Tatsumi Port Island, and how jealous she was that she couldn't be there to take Naoto shopping. Having been gifted with a rather sizeable paycheck for her duties and time to kill before her train, Naoto had decided that perhaps there was no better way to celebrate the recent big change in her life than to spend frivolously on herself.

To start, Naoto decided she could use a trim on her shaggy blue locks. Normally she would have just had the whole thing cleaned up a bit, but Naoto was in the mood for something bolder. Now, she sported a trendy pixie-cut, the sides of her head shaved very short and the formerly long top trimmed and combed over at the natural part on her left side, leaving a nice swept-back look to the front. It was low maintenance, she had been assured, and it made the prospect of going hatless in the Summer heat a little more palatable.

Next, she sought out a high end department-store, not unlike Croco Fur in Okina, to find a new set of clothes. She had been wearing the turquoise jacket that Rise had gotten her, and she figured that maybe the time was now to put a little color into her look. A deep red shirt had replaced her usual white, and the excellent mix between the turquoise and red made her look sophisticated and older. She also added a black tie as well as khaki trousers to help compliment the shirt, and lastly, a new pair of shoes. This was the only spot where Naoto hesitated; the boots she had picked out had a zipper along the side and a slightly raised heel, something she would consider perhaps a bit too girly. Nevertheless, she instantly grew attached as soon as she tried them on; they were very professional looking and very comfortable to slip on, much moreso than her previous stiff work shoes that had a terrible habit of pinching her feet.

It was those clothes that she had on as she walked up to the front desk, eager to finally see her friend in a normal setting after this very long week. The girl manning the desk couldn't have been older than twenty, with strangely dyed hair and a bespectacled stare that flicked off of her smartphone and towards Naoto.

"Do you need something? We don't do...um, _auditions_ here..." she said in a bored tone, giving Naoto's outfit a once-over. She was used to the odd looks she had gotten for her manner of dress, but she couldn't tell if this girl meant to be flattering or condemning.

"Erm, I'm not an actor, but I am looking for someone. I am here to see Rise Kujikawa," Naoto answered, polite as always. This got a bit of a disbelieving stare from the secretary until she made a passing glance at a nearby clipboard.

"Name?"

"Naoto Shirogane."

"One second, please."

The cracking of the secretary's gum echoed loud throughout the silent room as she looked over the clipboard. Her eyes stopped at a certain point, something that clued Naoto into what was going on: a preferred guest list must have been set aside in the case of any visiting personnel that had business with the studio's occupants. Given the scrutinizing look she was no receiving, Naoto had a suspicion that she was in fact on the list.

"Yeah, she's in recording room C, it's down the hall and to the left," she said, pointing to Naoto's left at a nicely lit hallway that lead to a series of recording rooms. Naoto nodded and was about to move on when she heard the girl clear her throat in such an obnoxious manner that she couldn't help but look back.

"Just so you know, we don't normally allow boyfriends in, so keep your hands to yourself!" the girl muttered, lowering her glasses a bit so the full power of her evil stare could hit the detective.

Naoto blushed deeply and nodded. "Thanks...I'll, uh, keep that in mind," she muttered before quickly turning to the designated hallway. It didn't bother her that the secretary thought she was a man, but Rise's boyfriend!? That seemed wrong on _so_ many levels. Shaking her head, she silently walked down the hallway, looking for the room that Rise was supposed to be in.

* * *

"Rise-chan, I realize this is important to you, but it's getting very late, and-"

"C'mon, Inoue-san, just _one_ more take! I just _know_ I missed the note on the second verse!" Rise argued passionately, fully aware that Inoue could barely hear her and was just responding to her lifted index finger that implied one more. Due to the booth's soundproof nature, he could project his voice over the speakers and into the room but she couldn't do it out unless she spoke into the microphone, which she had pushed away from her in frustration.

"I'm sure we got a clean run on one of the _eleven_ takes we have done tonight, Rise-chan…" Inoue answered wearily.

Rise paced back and forth in the recording booth of her rented studio room, unable to keep her hands anywhere but behind her back as she did. The room was foam padded and all black, with no real room to sit or relax, like being in the mouth of a nasty beast that just happened to have thousands of dollars of recording equipment in it. The idol was notably glammed down, wearing an old pink sweatshirt that had a heart on the front and a pair of matching pink sweatpants. Despite the frumpy attire, her hair was up in pigtails and her makeup was dutifully applied. She liked to be comfortable in the studio, but she had to look like Risette at all times, lest she feel she let herself get too lazy.

Across from her, hidden behind a thick glass window, Inoue took off his thick framed glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. Inoue-san was a patient man, and as Rise's manager he believed deeply in her talent and abilities, but they had been out and about for most of the day with no rest. He stood up, adjusting his blue blazer and loosening the black tie around his neck; Rise knew this to be a sign that he was a bit fed up. She lifted a single finger up at him once again and mouthed " _One more,"_ with a pitying look on her face, which made him nod reluctantly.

Truth be told, Rise's drive to perfection was due in part to the extraordinarily crappy week she had been having. Yu's unexpected arrival had been an incredibly joyous occasion, but it had been overshadowed by a series of strange and scary events that always seemed to follow him. Rise had been kidnapped and taken back into the TV World, which caused the rest of her friends to follow suit and participate in this strange tournament hosted by 'General' Teddie. Luckily she was rescued by Naoto, who barely had time to stop and chat before she was off jetsetting away to Tatsumi Port Island for more mystery work.

Worse still, Rise didn't get to spend a whole lot of time with Yu, as it was already time for him to leave by the time they had rested and recuperated from the misadventure. Compounding her sorrow at losing time to spend with both her boyfriend and her best friend was her relative uselessness when it came to helping out everyone else; her Persona, Himiko, were passive in nature, and didn't lend herself to fighting as much as supporting the rest of the group who could. Worse, her powers had been subdued by being under constant surveillance, so she wasn't even able to help with her scanning abilities.

The insecurity of not being able to fight always sort of bugged her, but this last adventure proved to her that maybe she was just a burden to her friends rather than a serious member of the team. It was these thoughts that kept her determined to nail the song she was working on. If she could do that, she felt, it would help to take off the sting of her being helpless in front of all her friends. She took a deep breath and grabbed the large headphones that were hanging around her microphone, fastening them carefully over her ears as Inoue went to work queing up the track mix again. Before he could, she saw him turn and grab the phone that connected the front desk and the booth; probably asking to see if they were still alive, Rise thought devilishly.

Inoue turned back around and pressed the speaker button on the panel he was hovering over. "Um, Rise-chan? Front desk says we've got someone heading our way. 'Some prettyboy' was the description I got. I know you're all set, but I'm just going to take care of this. It's probably some fan; why they let these creeps keep coming in I"ll never-" he let go of the button before his rambling could continue and stepped out of the room, leaving Rise alone in the booth.

She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body; as far as she knew, the team had yet to discover who exactly had kidnapped her the previou week, which meant that there was a chance the guy was still out there. This late at night, there wasn't much security left around the studio, and it was pretty common practice for fanboys to bribe the front desk in order to get access. Rise prayed it was just an obsessive but otherwise harmless geek, and that she could get back to recording her song

A minute or two went by of absolute silence. The redhead hummed to herself, shuffled her feet, pretty much anything to take her mind off her nerves, when suddenly the door next to her opened. She squeaked, clutching her throat to keep a full-blown shriek from coming out. It was just Inoue, hands up apologetically.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Rise-chan, it's just that one of your Inaba friends is here to see you, and-"

Before he could even finish speaking, Rise tore off the headphones and set them on the microphone, brushing past him. If the visitor was from Inaba and a 'prettyboy,' as Inoue had been told, that narrowed down the suspect list pretty sizably. Considering she didn't really expect Yosuke, Teddie, or Kanji to come all the way out visit her at this time of night, and Yu had gone back to Tokyo, that left one answer.

Sure enough, she saw Naoto standing in the small lobby adjacent to the recording booth. Or, at least, it _seemed_ like Naoto. She was wearing the jacket she had bought her, but every other piece of clothing was a radical departure from the detective's usual drab ensemble. She was just so... _colorful_. Even more surprising was her hair; she had her police cap in her hands, revealing a pixie cut that was as sleek and stylish as the rest of her attire. Rise had been able to hold it in for a minute, but when Naoto turned around and gave her that familiar thin-lipped smile, it was hard to stop blinking back tears.

"Hello there, Rise. Please forgive the lateness of my visit, but I - w-woah!"

Overcome, Rise quickly moved forward and hugged Naoto in mid sentence. Well, more like glomped; the poor detective stumbled backwards trying to balance the emotional idol that had suddenly clamped on to her. Even still, Rise eventually felt the detective wriggle one arm free and slip it around her waist, returning the gesture. The two girls stayed like that for a minute before they each pulled back, Rise now examining Naoto from head to toe. .

"Oh my _gawd_ , best surprise ever!" Rise cried, eyes sparkling with excitement, "And when did you turn into such a little _stud-muffin!?_ I'm, like, _actually_ jealous! Wait...you went shopping without me!? Betrayal! That's it, no backing out, we are _going_ to Croco when we get home and you _have_ to let me contribute to the 'Naoto Shirogane: Detective Babe' collection! I'm serious, like, _tomorrow_ we-"

"R-Rise, please! I just bought some new clothes, is it _that_ fascinating?!" Naoto hissed, her face beet red as she listened to her friend rain down compliments on her. Rise giggled, undeterred, and began brushing through Naoto's new hair with her fingers as the detective did her best to squirm out of the way.

"'Please' what?! And yes, it is, when you're the one strutting in here all sultry!" Rise laughed even more as Naoto grunted in embarrassment, although she could see that thin smile on her face.

"You are _incorrigible_ ," Naoto said warmly, a small chuckle joining Rise's guffaws.

Her commitment to her work momentarily strung up by the arrival of her friend, Rise grabbed the detective's hand and dragged her over to the lobby's smooth leather couch, forcing her to sit next to her.

"Okay, spill! I wanna know _everything_ about what you were up to, and spare no de-"

" _Ahhhemmmm…_ "

Rise stopped and saw Inoue loudly clearing his throat. "Rise-san, I hate to interrupt you and your friend here, but we _are_ on company time here. If we're all done here, we should really wrap up as soon as possible, unless you still wanted to do another take," he warned, tapping on his wristwatch.

Naoto spoke up as well. "I did not intend to disrupt you, Rise. If you are busy, I can wait by the front desk for you," she said calmly.

Biting her lip, Rise considered what to do. She really _did_ feel like her song needed at least one more take to be perfect, but she was so happy to see Naoto, too. She thought about how she wanted to record yet again as a sign of strength, of showing that she wasn't useless. But really, did that matter now? Here was someone who literally changed her _whole_ trip just to see her, and was now willing to wait in some boring reception area for her to be done. If she was so useless, why did her friends treat her so well?

"Y'know, Inoue-san," Rise said after a little while, "M-maybe you're right about the song. I think I've done about the best I can with it, for now." It wasn't easy to let it go, but she had a feeling the rest of her night would soon be enough to overtake that one feeling of uncertainty. Inoue-san nodded his approval, a relieved sigh heaving out of his chest.

As she told Inoue her plans, a lightbulb went off in her head. "Hey, Nao-chan," she asked, "Do you...do you wanna hear my song? I-I wrote it myself! Inoue-san, can you play it just the one time?! _Plleeeasse?_ " Somehow it seemed appropriate, given how much her friendship with Naoto and the others had helped to write the song.

"I-if it wouldn't be too much trouble," Naoto stammered, looking over at Inoue like Rise was, "I'd like to hear it." Inouse let out another heavy sigh, but beckoned both girls into the recording studio.

Inside the studio section, Rise saw the soundboard lit up like the night sky, full of buttons, levers, and switches that helped turn regular old Rise Kujikawa into the stunning singing sensation, Risette. Naoto looked around quietly, no doubt gobbling up all the details she could about the room. Inoue took a seat in the middle of the board, pressing a few buttons in order to queue up one of the many recordings Rise had gotten in that day.

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and play the most recent recording. I _really_ think you nailed it here, Rise-chan," Inoue complimented, making sure the sound in the room was turned up to a reasonable volume.

Rise turned to Naoto, wanting to give some context. "Okay, so, I'm doing this new album, but Inoue-san thought that if I had an album full of songs written by other songwriters, people might think I wasn't really coming back on my own, y'know?" A tightened nod from Naoto assured the idol that she did, so she continued.

"Anyways, he and I got everyone to agree to let me write a song, and th-this is it. It's called 'Shadow World*'." Rise was covering her face like a little girl, not really sure why she was so nervous about letting Naoto hear it. She just didn't get the sense that Naoto listened to...well, _any_ music, so she wasn't sure if she would quite like the loud and over-the-top pop style that she specialized in. Swallowing some nerves, Rise nodded at Inoue-san.

"Alright, play it!"

"Yes, Rise-san. This is "Shadow World", take 11."

She tried to not look at Naoto as the song began, an opening harmonica solo giving way to some exciting horns and a steady drum beat. She unconsciously found her feet moving to the rhythm of the song, and she had to stop herself from singing along once the lyrics kicked in.

 _Truth is elusive, it's nowhere to be found_

 _Yeah, the truth can never be written_

 _Down, it's not in any magazine, you can't see_

 _It on your TV screen_

 _Truth is evasive, though you might have the facts_

 _Got it straight, you think but then it all_

 _Cracks wide open, you can search the world far and wide_

 _The only truth that you can ever find_

 _Is in another, a soul that's got the same burning need_

 _To find out what's 'neath the cover up_

 _(The one can't be without the true other_

 _So let's get together, see what we can uncover)_

 _One that defines your world, gives you truth and life_

 _One that excels, special enough to guide your way through_

 _The shadow world_

Rise risked a look over at Naoto, who appeared to be paying close attention, showing no reaction. Nervously, she bit her lip as the song continued,

 _I've tried to imagine what it'd be like without_

 _Knowing you are always right by my_

 _Side, not there, I can't imagine not knowing trust_

 _Like I know with you_

 _Lies come in many forms and some look like truth_

 _But we won't let that confuse me and_

 _You, we found a way to see what's right for ourselves_

 _We found our truth in someone else, we got_

 _Faith in each other, our souls have got the same burning need_

 _To find out what's 'neath the cover up_

 _(The one can't be without the true other_

 _So let's get together, see what we can uncover)_

 _Let there be someone there that shares truth and love_

 _Who really cares and knows we can only share our truth through_

 _One that defines your world, gives you truth and life_

 _One that excels, special enough to guide your way through_

 _The shadow world_

Rise motioned for Inoue-san to stop there, knowing that merely an instrumental section and a refrain of the chorus was left. She turned to Naoto, more nervous than ever. Ever since she found out that Inoue wanted her to write a song for the album, she wanted to write about her time in Inaba. It had been an extremely difficult but ultimately enlightening year, and she had learned so much about herself thanks to the love and support of her friends that she wanted to reflect that in her song. She hoped this fact wouldn't be lost on the detective, but again, Rise was unsure how much experience Naoto had with music. She tested the waters carefully.

"That's the song! I think it's pretty catchy...what do you think?" she asked, anxious eyes glued to the floor, unable to stare at her friend. Naoto slowly put her hat back on, still saying nothing. "Nao-chan?"

Disturbed, Rise looked up to see Naoto clutching the bill of her hat tightly down over her face. A closer look revealed moist eyes: Naoto was _crying!_ Utterly touched, Rise tried her best to help her friend out by making light of the situation.

"Aw, c'mon, it wasn't that bad, right!? I'm not exactly Akimoto-san, but I think I did okay," she whined in a mock pout as she slipped her arm around Naoto's back, giving the smaller girl's shoulder a comforting squeeze. She was doing her best to not cry either as Naoto gave her a look that said more about how she felt than any spoken critique could. The detective laughed gently, her voice a little shaky but still controlled and calm.

"I think it's... great, Rise. I-inspiring, in its own way. That will no doubt be a big hit when it is released," Naoto said, quickly rubbing at her eyes.

Rise bit her lip, more than pleased with the reception. "Aww, thanks," she cooed loudly before pulling in close and sharing her next words privately into Naoto's ear. "Even if everyone hates it, I'm just happy you liked it!" Naoto whimsically puffed some air out of her nose and thanked Rise again.

Inoue looked at his watch. "Rise-san, again, it's rather late. My wife will have my head if keep coming home this late..." he said exasperated. Rise goofily rolled her eyes at him before nodding.

"Yeah, I _guess_. Haha!" She turned to Naoto next. "C'mon Naoto, let's get going; I call shotgun!" she cheered excitedly as she started to lead Naoto out the door.

Naoto shook her head, gently sidling out from Rise's embrace. "That's very kind of you, Rise, but I can make it home myself. I am quite fatigued; it has been a very long week."

Rise scrunched up her face in confusion. "And, hoooww were you planning on getting home? You know what time it is, right?"

Naoto looked at her watch, gawking at her mistake. As Rise had suggested, it was way past the time that any trains would be running; unless she wanted to hail a _long_ cab ride, she was out of luck.

"Gee, you really must be tired!" Rise laughed, enjoying Naoto's bashful blush.

"It appears that I may have planned this excursion without properly planning ahead," she said quietly. She turned to Inoue. "Inoue-san, may I trouble you for a ride back to Inaba?"

Inoue laughed. "Of course. Any friend of Rise-san's is all right by me. If you don't mind turning everything off, I'll go grab the car," he said to Rise before turning off the soundboard and exiting out the studio door.

Rise flitted around flipping switches and toggles that controlled the lights and some of the heavier equipment. After doing one last sweep to her satisfaction,, she turned to Naoto.

"Alright, everything's done. You ready?"

"Mm, yes."

The two began to walk toward the glass door, chatting amiably.

"Hey, y'know, you can stay at my place if you want. It's not as big as your Grandpa's but it's pretty cozy, and my Grandma wouldn't mind..."

"O-oh...well, my Grandfather did not expect me home tonight since I came home a little earlier than anticipated, and, as I said, I am feeling quite fatigued..."

"Soooo..."

"I suppose it would be an acceptable alternative. Thank you."

"Awesome! Although, I don't have an extra set of pajamas, but you should be fine to sleep in your underwear. Nothing I haven't seen before, right?"

" _W-w-what!?_ "

"I'm just kidding, geez!"

"R-Rise!"

Giggling with devilish intent, Rise reached back and flicked off the last light switch near the door. Naoto stood for a while, embarrassed by Rise's joke, but soon sighed and began to walk toward her friend. Rise held the door open and looked back and forth through the hallway, seeing nothing and no one burning the midnight oil. She was happy to see that even if she had a long ways to go, no one was working harder than Risette when it came to work ethic.

After Naoto joined Rise on the other side, the girls walked down the hallway, silently enjoying each other's company. Surprisingly, it was Naoto who spoke first.

"R-really, Rise, it's no trouble for me to go home, we can catch up in the mor-!"

Naoto seized up as Rise turned and gently placed a dainty finger on the detective's lips, silencing her momentarily.

"C'mon, just let me do something nice for you! What's a big sister for, anyways?" she said softly, catching her tongue between her teeth to stifle another girlish giggle. Naoto's cheeks flushed again, but she eventually smiled and playfully pushed Rise's arm away.

"You really are incorrigible, Rise."

"Y'know, you keep using that word, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were saying I'm stupid!"

"Well, luckily you do."

"Yep! Totally…"

"...You have no idea what 'incorrigible' means, do you?"

"Nope!"

Both girls busted out laughing as they walked past the grouchy secretary and out the main double doors, the late night air still and silent around them. Sure enough, Inoue's sleek black Rolls-Royce had pulled up to the curb just outside the studio. In Rise's head, this made total sense; a famous and beloved idol, hopping into a fancy imported vehicle with her equally famous detective friend. They were made for each other!

After they both got in the car, the starlet sighed happily; there was so much to do and she was going to need to pick up the pace again, but for now, she was going to be able to go home and relax. More importantly, brief as it may be, she was going to spend that little bit of time with her best friend, which was all she could ever want.

 *** "Shadow World" was composed by Shoji Meguro, with lyrics by Ben Franklin and vocals by Shihoko Hirata**


	14. Update!

**So once again, the story has been uploaded to another site, and thus underwent more revisions, most notably in Chapters 3, 5, 9, and 12! Thanks so much to anyone who has ever clicked on this story, and I hope you enjoy Version 3!**


End file.
